Carrera al Borde: Hallie Abadejo
by moonlight1620
Summary: Hallie Abadejo es considerada perfecta por todos, hija perfecta, hermana perfecta, vikinga perfecta. Pero hay algo más debajo de esa perfección, Hallie tendrá que encontrarlo cuando el descubrimiento del misterioso Ojo del Dragón la lleve a ella y a los jinetes de Berk a descubrir cientos de nuevas islas con todo tipo de dragones.
1. El Ojo del Dragón en Quien lo Mira, 1

En la prisión de la Isla de los Marginados, se oyó un ruido goteo de agua que hacia enloquecer, sin detenerse nunca. Un marginado paso por allí y recogió un cubo y miro a su alrededor en la prisión tirando los alimentos en las celdas.

-¡Hora de comer! Parásitos-. El mando y los prisioneros tomaron la comida con agradecimiento.

Cuando el Desterrado alcanzo dos ciertas celdas a las que arrojo una pata de pollo a la de la izquierda y el pan a la de la derecha antes de caminar. El prisionero de la derecha da un soplo de incredulidad.

-¡Pero eso no es pan! ¿Por qué siempre recibe tratamiento especial?- El hombre demando y agarro las barras mirando a la figura sombreada con enojo: -¡Señor importante, señor jefe Berserker.- El hombre se burló con rabia.

Dagur el Desquiciado se encuentra en su celda agarrando la pierna de pollo de la tierra y camino hacia adelante, -Oye, ¿Quieres un poco? Ven aquí, te daré un poco.- dice Dagur.

Se estiro a través de las barreras que sostenían la pata de pollo y el prisionero marginado lo mira sorprendido antes de llegar a través de las rejas por el pollo Dagur toma su brazo y tira de él hacia delante rompiendo la cara del vikingo contra los barrotes mirándolo fijamente.

-He querido decirte algo importante por los últimos tres años.- Dagur dice con su mirada fría, -Tu voz, es muy molesta.- Dagur dice y tira de las manos del prisionero y tira de él hacia delante rompiendo la cabeza del hombre contra los barrotes y él cae al suelo inconsciente.

Dagur se estiro haciendo estallar la cabeza de su cuello. -Eso se sintió bien.- dice y mira hacia abajo en el paquete en la mano y saca la llave que había estado con el pan y se ríe. Abre la puerta de la celda y camina hacia delante y agarra un guardia tirándolo al suelo.

-No comer la larva, ¿Dónde has oído eso?- Un guardia marginado pregunta a otro a su lado riéndose de la broma que falten como Dagur camina hacia adelante y rompe las cabezas de los dos juntos y caen al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Se escapó! ¡Dagur se salió!- Un marginado grita y Dagur suspira profundamente antes de girar alrededor de recoger un club de uno de los parias sostenían y corriendo hacia adelante y rompiendo el Desterrado a través de la cabeza y sus gritos mueren a medida que cae inconsciente.

Varios marginados corren hacia adelante y Dagur los mira sonriendo con malicia, -¡Oh Bien! Un reto.- Dagur dice y se lanza hacia adelante golpeando a los dispersos a través de la cabeza con los clubes.

Dagur camina hacia la puerta con los clubes detrás de su espalda y silbando el Desterrado en la puerta deja caer su club y extiende sus manos. -¡No! Dagur no! Yo fui el que te dio la llave!- El paria dice a Dagur y deja caer los clubes.

-Lo que te hace un traidor.- Dagur dice, sonriendo. Dagur le dio un puñetazo al hombre en la cara, -Odio a los traidores.- dice y sale por la puerta y se queda mirando a cabo en el muelle, donde varios barcos se acoplaron y sonríe maliciosamente.

-Es un nuevo día, Hipo.- Dagur dice y se ríe en voz baja, -Espero que hayas descansado.- Dagur dice y se ríe al caminar hacia adelante.

* * *

Hipo estaba volando en Chimuelo a través del mar abierto.

-Bien, amigo, probemos el nuevo movimiento.- dijo.

Chimuelo asintió y de inmediato se elevó en el aire.

-¡Eso bebé!- Hipo gritó mientras rompían las nubes. -¡Eso es, Chimuelo! ¡Sigue!- Empezaron a subir más y más y Chimuelo le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas. -¡Lo tienes! Sigue subiendo-. Entonces, de repente, oyó un clic. –¿Pero qué…?

Su arnés se había desprendido y Hipo comenzó a caer hacia el suelo.

-¡Oh no, no de nuevo!- El grito. Levantó la vista hacia Chimuelo, quien todavía estaba batiendo sus alas. -Uh, hey, Chimuelo!

Chimuelo se dio la vuelta y voló cerca de Hipo, que lo miró casual como si todo fuera normal.

-¡Oye!- él dijo. Chimuelo gruñó. –Vamos en picada, ah... ¿Alguna idea?

Chimuelo, el disparo el pasó y segundos después, Hipo aterrizó de espaldas. -En serio necesito mis propias alas.- dijo mientras volvía a colocar su arnés. Chimuelo solo gruñó enfadado. -Oh, silencio. Ni siquiera empiezo.

Hipo vuela sobre Chimuelo y mira a la gente, que camina alrededor de la plaza.

 _'Esto es Berk'_

Chimuelo sobrevuela sobre los soportes de madera que iban a ser la entrada para los dragones.

 _'Esto también es Berk.'_

Chimuelo vuela sobre un Nadder Mortífero que estaba comiendo pescado en una torre de antorcha y el jinete ni siquiera se cuestiona. No es la cosa más rara que los Nadder Mortífero hayan hecho.

 _'Y esto igual.'_

Chimuelo gira alrededor de un molino de viento.

 _'Sí que han pasado tres años completos desde la guerra con los Berserkers y Berk ha cambiado mucho. Pero, de nuevo, nosotros también. Patán ahora trabaja en la Armería, Bocon le dio el título de probador oficial de armas.'_

Chimuelo se lanza hacia abajo y vieron como Patán se subía en una catapulta. Bocon tira de la palanca y el me mira con los pulgares arriba.

-¡Funciona!- El grita alegremente cayendo. Se ve que los gemelos rodaban el carro de armas hacia adelante hasta los topes, todas las cuchillas apuntando hacia arriba.

 _'Los gemelos sin sorprender a nadie en lo absoluto, han decidido dedicar su vida a Loki, el dios de las bromas. Que afortunados.'_

Patán cae hacia adelante y ve el carro de armas, -¡Colmillo! ¡COLMILLO!- Patán grita y se sumerge hacia adelante, Colmillo lo sujeta por su camisa azul, Patán mira hacia abajo a los gemelos con rabia, como Colmillo lo lanza sobre su espalda, -Habrá repercusiones por esto! ¡Repercusiones!- Patán grita mientras que los gemelos se ríen y chocan los cinco.

-¡Sí!- Brutacio grita.

 _'Y también está Patapez, quien ya encontró su vocación. Enseñarle a los niños de Berk, la historia de los dragones.'_

Patapaz miro a Hipo y a Chimuelo como Estoico y Bocón bajaban hacia abajo y miraron como su rostro se ilumino. -¡Oh miren niños! ¡Tenemos suerte! Ahí vienen dos héroes famosos de Berk.- Patapez hace gestos hacia adelante.

Tanto Estoico como Bocón se miraron con orgullo.

-¿Héroes?- Estoico pregunto y río, -Tengo pendientes que hacer, pero supongo que podrían esperar un momento.- Estoico inicia y Patapez mira a Hipo con su dragón.

-¡Hipo, y su sorprendente Chimuelo!- Patapez grita y los niños pequeños gritan de alegría.

-¡Y presentar a mi hijo y a su Furia Nocturna! ¡Hurra!- Estoico dice mientras que Chimuelo sobrevuela sobre los niños, quienes gritan alegremente.

* * *

En la academia de Dragones, varias flechas dieron en dianas sucesivamente, hachas encajaron en otra diana. Una vikinga de trece años, respiro profundamente, puso el dedo índice sobre la flecha y el dedo medio y anular debajo antes de levantar el arco apuntando a hacia una diana que estaba más lejos que las demás, soltó la flecha que dio en el centro.

-En el blanco.- dice la chica que no era ni nadie menos que Hallie Abadejo, hija de Estoico y hermana pequeña de Hipo. Una niña delgada y de baja estatura para sus trece años, tez clara y su rostro estaba lleno de pecas (lo que la hacía adorable ante los ojos de cualquiera), una larga cabellera castaña que llegaba hasta su cintura y unos brillantes ojos azules.

Hallie guardo su arco y camino hacia la salida pero fue derribada por un Furia Nocturna quien no tardo en lamerle la cara en muestra de alegría y Hallie comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-¡C-Chimuelo!- rio la niña tratando de quitarse al dragón de encima.

-Ven aquí amigo.- Hipo llamo a su dragón. Chimuelo se apartó de Hallie muy satisfecho de sí mismo, Hipo miro a su hermana pequeña sonriendo. -Buenos días mi pequeña lady.

-Hipo.- Hallie sonrió a su hermano mayor poniéndose de pie. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Oh, ya sabes, volando con Chimuelo, viendo cómo les va a los demás en sus trabajos, a Patán y los gemelos. Lo de siempre.- Él soltó una risa seca y luego miró a su hermana. -¿Quieres un paseo?

Hipo se acercó a Chimuelo y se subió a él, le extendió una mano a su hermana y ella sonrió tomando su mano y monto detrás de su hermano abrazándolo por la cintura. -Sabes que sí. Andando.

Chimuelo hizo caso a la indicación, levanto el vuelo y los tres partieron de la academia.

* * *

Más tarde sobre el océano escucharon un chillido y giraron la cabeza, Astrid y Tormenta volaron hasta el lado de ellos. -Hey, ahí estas!- Hipo dice y mira hacia adelante.

-¡Hola Astrid!- Hallie saludo amablemente.

-Hipo, te he estado persiguiendo desde la armería-. Astrid dice y Hipo miro hacia atrás en ella.

-Sabes que no es precisamente fácil seguirle el ritmo.- Hallie señalo.

-Bueno, pensé que exploraríamos en norte lejano hoy.- Hipo dice mirando hacia delante de nuevo.

-Uh, ¿Podemos hablar de algo primero?- Astrid preguntó y los hermanos Abadejo miraron hacia ella.

-Sí, claro. Si puedes atraparnos.- Hipo dice en broma y Chimuelo aumento la velocidad, pero bastante lenta para Tormenta que pudo ponerse al día con ellos. Hipo estaba mirando alrededor de la zona con el catalejo con una mirada muy confiado en su rostro. -¿Saben qué? Lo voy a decir, tengo un muy buen presentimiento sobre esto.- él dice.

-Dices eso cada vez que vamos a buscar nuevos dragones.- Astrid dice con sequedad.

-Y siempre te decepcionas cuando no encuentran uno.- añadió Hallie.

-¿De qué lado estas Hallie?- su hermano pregunto sosteniendo el catalejo de nuevo.

-Del lado de que quien me dé un dragón.- contesto ella sonriendo.

-Hipo, ahora que tenemos un segundo, quiero hablarte sobre...- comienza Astrid y se hizo hacia atrás antes de que Hipo le lanzara el catalejo ignorando completamente lo que acaba de decir.

-Oh, mira, mira, mira! ¿Lo ves? Definitivamente hay movimiento allá. Cuello largo, cabeza grande, detrás de la formación rocosa.- Hipo dice apuntando hacia adelante. No habían descubierto un nuevo dragón alrededor Berk en más de un año.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Hallie confundida.

-Sí, como sea, oye quiero hablarte sobre...- Astrid inicia de nuevo pero la ignoran y Chimuelo vuela hacia delante, con una gran excitación de su mejor amigo. Hipo sonríe y miro hacia abajo a él.

-¡Eso es Chimuelo! ¡Una nueva especie de dragones amigo!- Hipo dice felizmente y Chimuelo asiente y se detiene detrás de la roca como Brutacio y Brutilda los miraban riendo.

-Oh genial.- Hallie resopla.

-¡Por Loki!- Gritan al mismo tiempo y que muerden el labio, nop no es un nuevo dragón.

-¡Ja! ¡Realmente creíste que Barch era un nuevo dragón!- Brutacio dice y se echa a reír. Hipo se reflejó en ellos un poco avergonzado.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Claro que no!- Hipo les grito, Hallie frunció el ceño y los gemelos dieron gritos de sorpresa como dos flechas dieron contra sus cascos. -Vámonos, amigo.- el dice y Chimuelo suspira antes de despegar lejos de los gemelos.

* * *

Mucho más tarde ese mismo día los hermanos Abadejo, se sentaron en un mar de pila de rocas sin hacer nada.

-Les diré algo, hay veces en las que realmente no soporto a esos dos.- Hipo dice como Chimuelo se frota en su espalda y Hipo levanto una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de su dragón quien ronroneo y pone su cabeza hacia abajo al lado de su cara feliz.

Hallie puso un codo en la rodilla y descanso su barbilla en ella suspirando mirando los bordes esmerilados fuera de toda su ropa. Saco su flequillo lateral que cuelgan un poco más del ojo detrás de la oreja y tiro de su cabello por encima del hombro y tirar hacia fuera algunos pelos sueltos.

-Oye, ¿Que sucede?- su hermano la miro preocupado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella.

-Me gustaría poder tener mi propio dragón para unirme a ustedes. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes! Me encanta montar contigo en Chimuelo, pero sabes que voy a necesitar mi propio dragón pronto.- Hipo suspiró y se frotó la cara. Ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, y Hallie ya sabía la respuesta. ¡Maldecía su sobreprotección!

-Sé que quieres tu propio dragón, pero creo que el lugar más seguro para ti es conmigo. Aun eres muy pequeña para manejarte por ti misma.- Hallie puso los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza, comprendía las palabras de su hermano, pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo.

Un chillido de Tormenta anunciaba la presencia de Astrid y Hipo no miro hacia atrás. Astrid camina hacia adelante en su campo de visión y Hipo suspiro pesadamente. -Hipo, esos chicos son cabezas de carnero. Pero tienes que admitir, que visitamos todas las islas, cada pila de mar y todas las rocas del archipiélago dos veces. Y no hemos visto un nuevo dragón en mucho tiempo.- Astrid dice y Hipo dejó salir el aire por la nariz.

-Quinientos seis días.- murmuro Hallie mirando a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué?- Astrid pregunta y ella la mira.

-Quinientos seis días, he estado contando.- ella dice y deja escapar un suspiro,

-Es que esto no puede ser todo, debe haber mucho más allá.- Hipo dice.

-¿Qué tal si no lo hay Hipo? ¿Qué tal si ya acabamos?, ¿Qué tal si la búsqueda termino?- Astrid pregunto. Hipo giro su cabeza hacia ella.

-No puede ser-. El dice. Astrid suspira.

-Bueno, pues termino para mí.- Astrid dice y Hipo miro hacia ella. -He intentado decirte. Tormenta y yo, entraremos a la Guardia de Berk!- dice Astrid.

-Oh eso es genial.- El dice y hace la sonrisa un poco más grande y se pone más tenso. -Me siento feliz por ustedes.

Astrid se inclina tratando de llamar mi atención, -Mira, tal vez deberías estar pensando que es lo que sigue para ti y para Chimuelo, hasta deberías comenzar a entrenar a Hallie como una jinete de dragones.- Astrid sugiere y subió a su dragón alzando vuelo.

-Hip, Astrid tiene algo de razón, no puedes simplemente volar alrededor de Berk siempre.- Hallie dijo con la voz de tristeza.

* * *

En la Academia, Hipo se queda mirando a Chimuelo antes de mirar en el puesto de Tormenta y de Astrid. Las puertas se cerraron como el las empujo. Miro hacia abajo a sus pies fijos en el suelo antes de cumplir mirando hacia atrás en Chimuelo.

Hallie dejó escapar otro suspiro, no quedaba nada. No hay nuevos dragones, no hay enemigos que combatir, no hay nada que aprender a controlar, no hay guerras de dragones al extremo, no hay romance, sin Academia que se ejecute realmente, nada. Su vida de casi catorce años se auto se deslizaba entre los dedos como agua corriente.

Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, habría disfrutado cada momento de la Academia, pero no lo hizo.

-Ahora solo seremos tú y yo, amigo.- dice Hipo y camina hacia él. Chimuelo gruñe cuestionando y camina junto a él.

Hallie traga duro antes de correr hacia su hermano mayor y abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura enterrando su rostro en su pecho. -No me gusta verte así hermano mayor. No importa si alguna vez consiga un dragón, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Hipo rio devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana pequeña, además de su padre Estoico, y su mejor amigo Chimuelo, Hallie era lo más valioso para él. Él siempre la hacía reír y la sostenía cuando lloraba.

Hipo miro a Chimuelo. -Parece que no estamos solos después de todo amigo.

Chimuelo canturreo alegremente, Hipo, aun con su brazo alrededor de Hallie, volvió a casa con su hermana seguido de Chimuelo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cubeta y Abono estaban pescando. Bucket intentaba tirar de una red llena de peces en el barco.

-Oh, vamos-, gruñó. -¡Abono, no puedo subirla!

Normalmente, Cubeta no tendría un problema con la red de pesca.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Cubeta?- Abono pregunto confundido.

-No estoy seguro, Abono. No puedo subir la red. Algo tira de ella.- Luego se miraron el uno al otro. -¿Crees que…?

-¡Monstruo marino!- ambos gritaron.

De repente, algo salió del agua y los roció con agua. Ambos gritaron, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que se trataba de los gemelos encima de Eructo y Guacara.

-¡Por Loki!- los gemelos gritaron en triunfo.

-Gah, tú…- Cubeta se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que los gemelos llevaban un pasajero extra. -¿Johann?

De hecho, Johann estaba acostado en el cuello de Eructo. Estaba húmedo, débil y apenas inconsciente. Los gemelos no lo habían notado en absoluto. –Ayúdame.- dijo débilmente.

-Aw, cielos, debiste ver sus caras. Invaluables.- dijo Brutacio, que era totalmente ajeno al hecho de que Johann estaba justo detrás de él.

-¡ Loki completo!- los gemelos gritaron.

-Apuesto a que nunca pensaron que era un Loki completo, ¿No es así, Johann?- dijo Brutacio mirando a Johann. Luego se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás. -¿Johann?

Johann respondió escupiendo agua.

* * *

Hipo abrió la puerta de la casa y miraron a Estoico, que estaba comiendo la cena en la mesa. Él los mira sorprendido. -Hipo, Hallie ¿Qué hacen en casa tan temprano?- el pregunta y los ojos de ambos se abren y Hallie cerró la puerta.

-Nosotros solo queríamos pasar tiempo con nuestro querido viejo, es todo.- Hipo dice caminando por la habitación y apoyado contra una pared mientras mira a su padre. -Si, ¿Sabes? Ya casi no hablamos...

-Está bien, ¿Qué pasa?- Él pregunta y Hipo río débilmente forzando una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa? Unos hijos no pueden pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre?- Hallie dice mientras lo mira y él levanta su vaso.

-No estos hijos, al menos no normalmente.- Estoico dice y señala a ambos con su copa. -Así que, los escucho.- Dice antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

-Bien.- Hipo dijo y camino hacia adelante y se sentó en la silla frente a él, -¿Sabías que Astrid acaba de entrar a la guardia de Berk?- Pregunto.

-Lo supe. Bien por ella.- Estoico está de acuerdo y Hipo se muerde el labio antes de mirar hacia él, no creyendo que era en realidad a punto de sugerir esto.

-Y los otros jinetes tienen cosas diferentes que hacer ..- El dice y su padre pone la taza en la mesa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, hijo?- Él pide.

-Digo que...no lose tal vez es hora de que me...- Comienza y la puerta se abrió de golpe lo que lo impidió pescar su sentencia, para comenzar a asumir sus funciones de jefe. Termino en su cabeza antes girando alrededor de la silla mirando como Brutacio y Brutilda de pie en la puerta, Johann entre ellos con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de los gemelos.

-Johann.- Estoico dice y se pone a caminar hacia ellos, -¿Qué te sucedió?- el pregunta. Hipo se para y camino detrás de él, Hallie miro de una forma preocupada y Johann los mira, su pelo desordenado visible bajo su sombrero de marinero.

-Dagur.- Johann dice y ellos lo miraban. Dagur estaba en prisión en descomposición de la Isla de los Marginados, para hacerse cargo de la tribu.

-¿Qué pasa con Dagur?- Hipo pregunto y Johann lo mira.

-Salio, es más Berserker que nunca, y por la forma que estaba hablando Hipo, eres el número uno en su lista de venganza.- Johann dice mirando hacia el y Hallie miro a los gemelos, con expresión preocupada y se mordió el labio, sus palabras se hundieron.

* * *

-Todo lo que obtuvimos de Johann antes de que se desmallara fue esto, Dagur escapó de la Isla de los Marginados robando su nave.- Hipo dice y miro a los otros jinetes. Los había reunido para ir a buscar la seguridad de Dagur detrás de las rejas de nuevo. Saludo con una mano adelante y miro el mapa, -Tiro a Johann por la borda, por aquí- El dice y puso un dedo en el mapa y las heladas bajo su tacto.

-Lo que estás diciendo es que, Dagur podría estar en cualquier parte.- Patán dice y Hipo se giro a mirarlo.

-Bueno, técnicamente sí.- Estuvo de acuerdo.

-Oh, genial. Si, si ,si. Eso nos deja, no losé déjame pensar, el océano entero para buscarlo!- Patán grita y pone las manos en sus caderas, -No, gracias.- El dice.

-Hey, nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil.- dijo Hallie.

-Maestro Hipo.- Johann saluda al entrar en la Academia, Hipo se vuelve y lo mira.

-Johann, despertaste.- dijo Hipo.

-Y me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar.- dijo Johann. -Lo mas importantes, es que tengo una fuerte sospecha de hacia dónde se dirige nuestro perverso enemigo.- dice agitando una mano sobre el mapa.

Hipo se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un gesto hacia el banco de niebla en el norte. -¿Fuera del archipiélago?- él dijo

-No, dentro del banco de niebla en nuestro grupo externo de islas.- Johann responde.

-Nunca hemos ido tan lejos.- Hipo dice mirando hacia atrás en el mapa.

-Cuando Dagur se apodero de mi precioso barco, también entro en posición de un mapa muy importante. Uno que conduce al cementerio de barcos escondidos en ese banco de niebla.- dice Johann.

-Wow! Ese es el primer lugar al que iría.- Patán dice sarcásticamente expresando los pensamientos de Hallie.

-Si me permiten terminar...- comienza Johann.

-Johann la última vez que te dejamos terminar, terminamos en el pantano peligroso. Así que no, terminaras.- dice Patán.

Hallie golpeo a su primo con su arco en la cabeza. -¿Tú ya terminaste?

-¡Basta!- Hipo gritó. Luego miró a Johann. -¿Qué tiene de especial el cementerio y por qué iría para allá?

Johann se limitó a sonreír. -Bueno, verán...

-La versión corta, por favor.- Hallie le extendió una mano señalando su punto.

Johann parecía decepcionado, pero continuó. -Es donde guardo mis tesoros y mercancías.- dijo.

Todo el mundo se limitó a mirarlo. Brutacio parpadeo y la mandíbula de Patán se cae abierta.

-Wow directo al punto, quien diría que podía hacerlo?- Brutacio pregunta.

-Lo que me recuerda la primera vez que me etiquetaron como 'directo'.- Johann se puso en marcha de nuevo. -Era un hombre joven, muy feo en realidad...

-Johann.- Hipo y Hallie intervinieron.

-¿Sí?

-Concéntrate. ¿Hay algo más?- Hipo pregunto y el asiente.

-De hecho, hay un barco que deben evitar a toda costa, se llama la ... .'Guadaña '.- Johann dice, y el resto de los jinetes tomaron respiraciones agudas.-Lleno de trampas de proa a popa que apenas pude salir con mi vida la única vez que me aventure a subir a bordo, fui terrible.- Johann dice con ojos abiertos mientras recuerda los hechos. -Oh wow.- Y añade.

-Está bien Chimuelo, vamonos.- Hipo dice y hace una pausa antes de volver a mirar a los otros jinetes. -A menos por supuesto que alguno de ustedes pueda darse tiempo en su pesado itinerario para atrapar a un maníaco peligroso.- Hipo dijo sonriendo ampliamente cuando miro a los otros jinetes.

* * *

-¡Esto es increíble!- Hallie ánimo, sujetándose de la cintura de su hermano con fuerza, amante del viento en su cara.

En el cielo más o menos una hora más tarde, Chimuelo volaba hacia adelante en una inmersión al dirigir el resto de jinetes hacia adelante, -Esto es grandioso, ¿No amigo? Parece que hace siglos volamos como grupo.- Hipo dijo y Chimuelo gruño y el estuvo acuerdo antes de tomar sus alas hacia fuera y el acercarse hacia adelante. Sonrío y frotar la cabeza, -Vamos a ver que tan oxidados están.- el dice y abrió sus manos. -¡Formación V!- Los jinetes se separaron al instante en una V.

-Nada mal, dejame intentar.- Hallie dice mirando hacia atrás en ellos antes de levantar las manos juntas. -¡Formación diamante!- Ella grita y los jinetes se dividieron en diamante.

-¿Que tan oxidados creen que estamos estos chicos?- Brutacio exige detrás de ellos.

-¿Chicos? Demasiado junto el diamante ¿No creen?- Patapez pregunto y Hallie miro hacia atrás mirando Patapez quien fue aplastado por Eructo y Guácara. Ella se ríe y miro de nuevo hacia delante.

-Como en los viejos tiempo.- Hipo dice y Chimuelo gruñe estando de acuerdo.

-Cinco mil kilos de músculo en llamas van a pasar!- Patán grita y Colmillo se sumerge hacia adelante, le prendió fuego a su cuerpo a excepción de la silla de Patán. Hipo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Siempre un acto clásico- Hipo comento antes de que Chimuelo volara más hacia adelante.

* * *

Horas más tarde llegaron al cementerio de barcos, las velas rotas y deshilachado, molduras de madera y fulminante, mar rompiendo contra los barcos de comerlos lentamente a la nada. Miraron hacia abajo a las velas y no reconocieron más de la mitad de ellos. -Lo sabía. Sabía que había más.- Hipo dijo.

-Algunos de estos barcos, nunca había visto algo así antes.- Astrid dice.

-Algunos de los barcos pueden venir de fuera del Archipiélago.- dijo Hallie.

-Está bien, todos dispérsense, ¡Si ven ningún rastro de Dagur envíen una señal.- Hipo ordeno, y los jinetes se desprendieron de ellos y Chimuelo, todos en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Astrid y Tormenta vuelan por los barcos como Astrid analiza en busca de Dagur. Tormenta gruñe con inquietud y Astrid frota su cuello. -Todo está bien Tormenta. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Ella asegura a su Nadder Mortal, preguntándose si estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

Patapez y Albóndiga volaron hacia delante, Patapez chirridos en cada ruido, pero tratando de actuar valiente. Albóndiga gruñidos y Patapez pone una mano en la cabeza, -No te pongas nerviosa nena, no queremos que a...- Patapez empezó a decir antes de Albóndiga arrojara lava. -Hagas eso.- Patapez termino.

La explosión de lava descendió hacia abajo en el agua y una gigante anguila nadando alrededor de ella mirando a Albóndiga y a Patapez con una mirada hambrienta.

* * *

Patán se ríe. -Colmillo esos tipos son pésimos marineros.- Patán dice mirando alrededor a los barcos antes de que el se golpeara en el pecho con algo que sostenía el bauprés y miro a su dragón, mientras continuaba para volando.

-¡Ayúdame! Colmillo!- El pregunto y Colmillo resoplo mirando hacia atrás. -¡Oye! Vi esa mirada, de que estábamos hablando!- Patán demando con rabia.

* * *

-Sólo un montón de barcos desglosados.- Hallie dijo mirando hacia abajo en los barcos.

Chimuelo se elevó hacia adelante al lado de un barco que estaba intacto y flotando en el océano. El Furia Nocturna se levantó ligeramente y se sitúo en su lugar.

-Excepto este.- la chica comento.

Hipo miro hacia abajo a las jaulas de color verde en la cubierta, mirando el extraño símbolo en la vela. -Este tiene que ser la Guadaña.- Él dijo y Chimuelo gruño con inquietud.

* * *

En un barco unas horas después Hipo miro a los otros jinetes. -No hay señal de Dagur- El dijo y Astrid negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que llegamos antes. ¿Cuál es el plan?- Astrid pregunto y Hallie se quitó los mechones de los ojos.

-Esperaremos.- Hipo contesto.

-E-Espera un minuto. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Esta neblina le causa escalofríos a Albóndiga.- Patapez dice señalando a su dragón cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus orejas hacia abajo con desagrado.

-Sí, tiene razón. No podemos esperar por aquí por siempre.- dice Astrid.

-Estoy más preocupada por el tesoro a bordo.- dijo Hallie.

-Hallie tiene razón, no podemos dejar el tesoros de Johann aquí! Dagur lo robaría!- Hipo exclamo y Astrid dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Seguro lo usaría para construir una nueva armada.- Ella término.

-Y con la cantidad del tesoro que Johann tiene, estoy dispuesta a apostar que va a ser enorme.- dijo Hallie.

-No, si nosotros lo robamos primero.- Brutilda dice riendo.

-Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado! Por lo tanto te desconozco!- Brutacio dice.

-En realidad ¿Saben qué? Como que me agrada.- Hipo dijo y Brutacio abre de par sus brazos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a la familia!- Brutacio dice alegremente ante la mirada de muerte de Brutilda.

-Este es el plan, revisaremos los barcos, reuniremos el tesoro de Johann, y lo llevaremos a Berk, mantengan los ojos abiertos por Dagur, podría llegar en cualquier momento.- Hipo dijo y un silbido bajo sonidos a través del aire.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- demanda Astrid.

-Uh, la voz de Dagur le cambio?- Brutacio pregunto y Hipo lo ignoro corriendo hacia el lado de la nave y mirando a un lado, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a anguilas gigantes en el agua.

-Anguilas!- El grito y giro hacia los demás -Todos suban a su dragones antes de que se asusten y se vallan!- Mando, y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca los dragones se elevaron al cielo.

-Colmillo!- Patán grita.

-Tormenta!- Astrid grita.

Una anguila salta a la cubierta y Hipo corrió hacia Chimuelo quien comenzó a gruñir. -Tranquilo, amigo.- El lo calmo. -Sólo son un par de anguilas.- El dice y se sube sobre su espalda mirando a la enorme anguila, que era cuatro o cinco veces más grande que Chimuelo. -Grandes gritonas y malvadas.- Agrego y Chimuelo gruño como mensaje bastante claro.

-¿Por qué debería tranquilizarse por eso?- Hallie grito subiéndose detrás de su hermano.

Chimuelo salta en el aire como las anguilas agarran la parte inferior de la embarcación con el resto de los jinetes. -Las anguilas están hundiendo el barco!- Patapez grita su voz ganando varias octavas. Patán agarro la pieza rota del mástil

-Patapez sujeta mi pie!- El manda y Patapez lo hace. -Desayunaste mucho!- Patán gime y Brutacio y Brutilda y finalmente Astrid se agarran de la cuerda hecha por el hombre. -O desayunaste lo de todos!-

-Vamos a vivir!- Brutacio grita y Astrid deja escapar un grito antes de que se desliza desde el pie de Brutacio.

-Astrid no!- Hipo grita extendiendo una mano como si la pudiera sujetar.

-La mayoría de nosotros va a vivir!- Brutacio grita.

-¡Hipo!- Astrid grita antes de su espalda golpea el agua y desaparece bajo las olas. Ambos Abadejo toman una respiración profunda y Chimuelo se sumergió en el agua con un chapoteo. El dragón lanzo un ataque de plasma hacia adelante a las anguilas y Astrid los mira. Hipo le extiende una mano que toma y la tira hacia arriba en Chimuelo.

Chimuelo salió del agua y Astrid tomo algunas respiraciones profundas. -Gracias, Hipo ..- dice Astrid. El barco se libera y Patapez, Patán, y los gemelos se pusieron de pie. y Astrid enfunda su hacha en su lugar habitual en la espalda.

-Disculpen.- Patán dice. -¿Alguien más piensa que Johann pudo habernos advertido, no lose, de las GIGANTES ANGUILAS GRITONAS!- Patán grito.

-Patán quieres relajarte!- Hipo pide y él lo mira. -Los dragones regresaran.- le aseguró. -Mientras tanto sigamos con el plan, busquemos el tesoro de Johann, en silencio.- Dijo y disparo una mirada mordaz a Patán.

Patán se dio la vuelta pisando fuerte al otro lado de la embarcación. Hipo suspiro y dio vuelta mirando a la Guadaña y esto no pasó desapercibido por Astrid y Hallie.

-¿Por qué te quedas viendo a ese barco?- Astrid pregunto.

-Porque quiere revisarlo.- dijo Hallie moviendo la cabeza.

-¿A la Guadaña? ¿Es el barco del que nos advirtió Johann?- Astrid dice viendo claramente su punto.

-Y un barco completo de proa a popa con trampas explosivas.- añadió Hallie.

-Exactamente. Pensaba que hay en el que no quieren que se encuentre- Hipo dice mirando hacia atrás en el barco. Astrid suspira antes de retroceder

-Solo no dejes que nos maten.- Hallie comando poniendo los ojos y salto sobre la espalda de Chimuelo.

-¿Porque que 'haría' eso?- El dice con sarcasmo. Chimuelo salto en el aire y se desliza sobre el aterrizaje del barco en la cubierta. La madera crujió al aterrizar y Hallie salto de su espalda tomando su arco y sosteniéndolo en sus manos y empezó a caminar hacia adelante detrás de su hermano.

-Este barco definitivamente no es del Archipiélago.- Hipo dice.

-Estos grabados, el diseño en la vela.- dijo Hallie haciendo gestos hacia la vela. -Nunca había visto nada igual.

Chimue los sigue su mirada y Hipo se inclinó hacia abajo. -Y este metal.- Hipo dice agarrando el metal verde.

Chimuelo gruñe. -Por favor, amigo. Sólo es una jaula vacía.- Hipo bromeo y un pájaro salto de la jaula y tanto Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo se sobresaltaron. Chimuelo lo ve volar antes de resoplar a su jinete. -Okey, ahora es una jaula vacía.

* * *

En un barco diferente, los gemelos observaron que habían encontrado oro, literalmente, -Joyas! Joyas! ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? Vamos a llevárselas a la familia, mamá estará feliz.- Brutacio dice levantando los rubíes y sonriendo. Se detiene y vuelve a su hermana. -Espera, ¿Cómo vamos a llevárnoslas a Berk?- Él pregunta y Brutilda mira a un lado antes de que ella sonríe mostrando su boca rellena de las gemas.

-Gran idea hermana!- Brutacio grita. -No puedo creer que pensaras en esto, toma, también lo haré.- Brutacio dice y mete un puñado de joyas en la boca de su hermana sobresaltándola ligeramente. -También te voy a meter joyas en la boca. Sí, mantendré la miá vaciá para poder hablar.- Brutacio dice y hace una pausa dejando de poner joyas en la boca de Brutilda.

-Sigue haciéndolo, sigue haciéndolo.- Brutilda murmura con voz apenas audible desde las joyas que se llenan la boca. Brutacio sonríe antes de empujar otro puñado en la boca.

* * *

En un barco diferente, Patapez camina hacia delante y sus ojos se abren como el ve lo que ha encontrado. -Whoo! Oh, sí! ¡Oh sí! Patapez!- Patapez dice y se ríe. El recoge diversos artículos rompiendo su cara en una sonrisa más amplia cada vez. -Mapas, libros viejos! Oh cartas náuticas! No hay tesoro mas grande que el conocimiento!- Patapez grita sumergiéndose en la pila de libros.

* * *

Patán desgarra la parte superior del barril en la cubierta inferior del barco. -¡Voy a ser rico! ¡Voy a ser rico!, rico, rico, rico, rico, rico!- Patán canta y lanza la tapa a un lado antes de caminar hacia adelante. -Bueno, señor caja decorada, ¿Qué tesoros guarda?- Patán dice y se ríe. -¡Rico!- Ella grita antes de tirar la tapa abierta.

-¡Cabello!- El exige recogiendo los grumos rubios y lanzandolos de nuevo en el cuadro de disgusto, -Ew! ¿Quién guarda cabello en una caja?- El exige antes de barajar a través de la caja y se encuentra; -¿Más cabello? Uf! Rayos, me timaron!- Patán gruñe y mira hacia adelante y ve una imagen de dos princesas. El mira hacia abajo en el pelo de los ojos muy abiertos. -¿O sera?

Unos segundos más tarde Patán salta hacia adelante matas de pelo mantenidos hasta su rostro como una barba. -Soy Estoico el Vasto. Hipo, Hallie son una gran decepción! ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Patán?- Patán dice imitando al jefe antes de reír.

El sostuvo el pelo cerca de sus oídos, -Soy Brutilda, o soy Brutacio?- Patán dice imitando a los gemelos antes de tirar el pelo a un lado. -¿Quién sabe?- Patán pide y recoge varias más cabellos adjuntarlos a la suya.

-Soy Hallie, soy una excelente vikinga pero mi hermano me prohíbe tener un dragón!- Patán dice y se ríe tirar el pelo a un lado y acumulando cosas en la parte superior de su casco.

-Uh, en realidad, esto me gusta.- Patán dice mirando hacia el pelo enredado en su casco.

* * *

-Vamos, amigo. ¿No quieres ver lo que hay allá abajo?- Hipo pregunto y Chimuelo gruñe en la puerta de la trampa respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Eso no es una buena señal.- dijo Hallie mirando con recelo la escotilla.

-Bueno, está bien, supongo que iré solo.- Dijo, penetrando al agarrar la trampilla y abrirla cuando algo agarro su pierna y lo arrastra hacia el lado de la embarcación. Hipo dejo escapar un grito.

-¡HIPO!- Hallie grito.

Chimuelo sorprendido corrió hacia adelante y disparo un ataque de plasma en la cuerda, Hipo se puso de pie y miro hacia abajo en el océano, donde la cuerda desapareció.

-¿Estás bien hermano?- preguntó Hallie.

-Estoy bien.- aseguró Hipo y miró por la borda. -Pero nadie se mete en tantos problema al menos que haya algo en el barco que no quieran que se descubierto.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos a tener cuidado-, dijo Hallie mirando a Chimuelo, quien dejó escapar un suspiro enojado, mientras caminaban de regreso a la escotilla.

Hipo abrió la trampilla y Hallie levanto su arco listo para disparar bajo cualquier ataque, pero no hubo ninguno. Hipo cogió una lámpara y Chimuelo la encendió. Se jinete se volvió a su hermano y dragón. -Cuidado por donde caminan.- Advirtió y bajar las escaleras a la cubierta de abajo, Hallie y Chimuelo lo siguieron. Cuando llego a los escaleras de madera del fondo, que era una buena cosa, porque el momento en que coloco la pierna de metal en la tabla del suelo, una trampa para osos la atrapo.

-¡Oh, Chimuelo!- Grito por la sorpresa.

-Me alegro de que fuiste primero.- dijo Hallie aliviada.

-Beneficios de una pierna de metal supongo.- Él dice secamente y tirando de los dientes de su pierna de metal antes de seguir adelante.

Caminaron hacia adelante por el pasillo antes de llegar a una habitación grande con jaulas. Las barras están hechas del mismo metal verde y Chimuelo mete su cabeza olfateando. -Está bien, vamos a tomarlo con calma y...- Comienza Hipo a decir, pero Chimuelo se aleja de el caminando hacia las jaulas.

Ronroneo tristemente y tanto Hipo como Hallie caminaron hacia adelante -Chimuelo ...- Ambos ven lo que está mirando. Huesos de dragón acurrucado en la esquina de la cabina. Hipo levanto la lampara hacia delante y se ilumino toda la habitación y jaulas.

Se miraron las otras células y descubrieron que eran para huesos de dragón también. Chimuelo y gimió y Hipo se inclinó para consolarlo.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto amigo.- Hipo murmuro.

-¿Por qué los conservaron?- Hallie dijo confundida. -¿Por qué no los desecharon?

-Esa es una buena pregunta Hallie, pero no creo que vayas a encontrar la respuesta aquí.- dijo Hipo levantándose.

Miraron a su alrededor, -¿Quién haya comandado este barco ciertamente no era amigo de los dragones. Salgamos de aquí.- Hipo dijo.

Sin embargo, el momento que Hallie puso un pie en uno de los entarimados podían oír el tintineo de metal. Hallie acababa de activar una trampa, miraron hacia arriba y vieron ballestas encaminadas hacia ellos y antes de darse cuenta que no estaban disparando flechas a ellos. Chimuelo salta hacia adelante cubriéndolos con su ala y una flecha rebota en él. Él saca su ala de distancia y Hallie extiende su arco y dispara contra otra flecha en su lugar y se cae al suelo partida la mitad.

-Muy bien Chimuelo, Hallie vámonos!- Hipo les grita y corren hacia adelante por el pasillo más allá de la sala de flechas y muerte.

Hipo miro hacia adelante y sonrió -Los aposentos del Comandante, quédense cerca.- Hipo dijo y camina hacia adelante y siente la mirada de la protesta de Hallie. La ignora y hago un par de pies de distancia de la puerta y girar mirando a Chimuelo y a su hermana -Está bien, este es el plan...- Comienza y Chimuelo dispara una ráfaga de plasma en la puerta que la hace estallar.

-Me gusta más el suyo.- Hallie dice y Chimuelo se ríe.

Caminaron por el humo en la habitación. No era muy grande, con un único escritorio y una silla en el medio fijada al suelo, cráneos de dragón cuelgan de las paredes como trofeos, la mirada de Hipo cae al pequeño cilindro sobre el escritorio. Hace una mueca como ve una mano esquelética que se extiende desde el esqueleto sentado en la silla de la armadura a encima del cuerpo. -¿Que es esta cosa?- El camino hacia adelante en el cilindro.

-Revisare el libro a ver si nos dice algo .- dijo Hallie y cogió el libro de registro. Al abrirlo encontró que estaba escrito en una lengua extraña.

-¿Encontraste algo útil?- Hipo preguntó acercándose.

-Es difícil de decir, está escrito en un idioma extraño.- dijo Hallie estudiando las letras extrañas. -Solo puedo decir que el comandante no era un vikingo.

-Sea lo que sea, si esta en este barco, que no es buena para los dragones.- El dice. Se enderezo y miro hacia abajo en el objeto -Lo que significa que no se lo dejaremos aquí a Dagur.- El dice.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hallie colocando el libro de registros en su bolso.

Hipo agarro el extremo de los huesos de los dedos y empujo la mano del objeto con un gemido de disgusto.

-Que niña.- Hallie dijo con burla con una mano en su cintura.

El la ignoro y extiende sus manos y agarrar los extremos del cilindro. Lo levantar hasta escuchar el sonido de una trampa o algo así, en comparación con el resto del barco que esto es raro, -Eh, bueno eso no fue...HACHA GIGANTE!- El grito cuando el hacha cae sobre la mesa casi eliminando las manos de sus muñeca -CHIMUELO, HALLIE CORRAN!- El grito.

Ellos no necesitaron que se les diga dos veces, pero su camino fue bloqueado cuando los picos se le salieron de la pista por delante de ellos. Chimuelo agarró a los dos niños y saltó por encima de los picos. -¡Ten cuidado Chimuelo!- Hallie grito nerviosa.

A la vez flechas dispararon sobre ellos de nuevo, pero Hipo las bloqueo con su escudo y se las arreglaron para llegar a la escalera y subió de nuevo a la cubierta principal. Luego de golpe rápidamente cerró la escotilla. Chimuelo preparo una explosión. Pero su jinete le extendió una mano para que dejara de disparar. -Chimuelo espera!- El mando, y el dragón se tragó la explosión gruñendo furiosamente.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- maldice Hallie.

-Hipo!- Dagur grita alegremente desde donde él está de pie delante de los tres, Berserkers armados junto a él. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa desde hace tres años, pero era trapos ahora. Él tiene la cara de cicatrices más de lo que Hipo recordaba y una barba. -¿No me extrañaste?- Dagur pregunta en voz juguetona y Hipo deslumbro con enojo a él. -Porque que yo si te extrañe! Todos los días durante tres años pensé en ti!- Dagur dice y dio unos pasos a un lado.

-Chicos!- Hallie grito viendo a los jinetes de dragones atrapados en una de las jaulas.

Ambos Abadejo se pusieron de pie y Dagur sonríe.

-Y en ti también, señor Furia Nocturna.- Dagur añade mirando a Chimuelo y el gruñe enfadado, Dagur entonces paso su mirada en Hallie. -Y en ti también ángel. Sí que creciste! Apenas tenías diez años cuando nos conocimos.

-Dagur...- Ella gruñe levantando su arco.

-Lo siento, Hipo, nos descubrió cuando estábamos buscando...- Astrid comienza a decir.

-¡SILENCIO!- Dagur grita y Astrid le rompe el cierre de la mandíbula, -¿No ves que mi hermano, mi ángel y yo compartimos un momento.- Dagur encaje. Hipo camina él y se mueven lentamente la mano con el cilindro detrás de su espalda indicándole a Hallie que lo tomara, quien bajo su escudo y lo tomo silenciosamente.

-No soy tu hermano y Hallie no es tu 'ángel' y definitivamente no compartimos un momento.- Hipo dice con rabia.

-Bueno yo si-. dijo Dagur tristemente. Entonces se dio cuenta estirón de Hipo. -Mírate! Has crecido, y eres un conquistador. Hmm Hmm? Oh Hallie, aún más bella desde la última vez que te vi, podrás dar todo un espectáculo en tu día de boda.- Dagur dice dando a entender con claridad y Hallie soltó un gruñido entre dientes antes de mirar a él

-Johann tenía razón, eres más Berserker.- dijo Hallie. -Bueno, más que de costumbre.

-Dagur ¿Qué quieres?- Hipo exige.

-Duh, quiere las joyas.- Patán responde soplando largos trozos de cabello rubio de la cara, también en la jaula con Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos.

-No tendrá mis joyas de la familia! Olvídalo! Las protegeré a toda costa!- Brutacio grita antes de detenerse y mirar el cabello rubio. -¿Además ese cabello, que?- Brutacio pregunta.

-Ah, ja! Cabello real, por lo que se.- Patán Mocoso dice.

-Por lo visto, no te has desecho del coro griego.- Dagur dice mirando hacia atrás en ellos, -Como sea, sí, tomare las joyas y las suyas también.- Dagur dice y un Berserker golpea a Brutilda en el estómago y sus joyas vuela de la boca. Boca, que es un... .intento de lugar de almacenamiento.

-Cuidado, viejo!- Brutilda grita. El Berserker ríe y Brutilda dispara un pequeño rubí en su boca y el empieza a ahogarse.

-Ups. Pensé que era un joven. Nunca se sabe con esos dos,- dice Dagur antes de encogerse y mirando hacia ellos, -Y también me llevare lo que sea que tu hermanita tenga detrás de su espalda.- Dagur dice y Hallie levanto su barbilla desafiante. -Vamos, entregamelo como una linda niñita. Los hermanos comparten ¿Sabes?- Dagur dice y Chimuelo gruñe detrás de la chica. Berserkers levantan sus ballestas y Hallie alzo su mano y Dagur rasgo el cilindro de las manos de la chica.

-Entiendes que no vas a llegar muy lejos con esa cosa ¿Cierto?- Hipo pregunto.

-Sí, puede ser que también la conservemos.- dijo Hallie alzando su arco en dirección a los Berserkers.

-Oh, rayos, aquí vamos.- Dagur dice: -¿Siempre tenemos que seguir los mismos pasos Hipo, tu y yo?- Dagur pide pasando cada brazo alrededor de los hermanos. Hallie se estremece y se muerde los labios de la extrema incomodidad. -No es que no seas un estupendo bailarín.- Dagur dice.-Y ahora está toda la familia reunida, una hermana pequeña y un hermano mayor conmigo, ¿Verdad Hallie?- Chimuelo gruñe y los Berserkers levantar sus ballestas dirigiéndolo hacia él, Hallie se zafa de su agarre y le apunta a los Berserkers.

Hipo se aleja de Dagur y corre hacia él. -Tranquilo amigo, Aun no.- Él dice mirando a los otros jinetes. Una de las explosiones con ellos en la jaula sería peligrosa.

-Así es, Señor Furia Nocturna. Hoy no es el día, pero vendrá! Y pronto.- Dagur dice inclinándose hasta el nivel de Chimuelo. -Ahora, si me disculpan tengo gente que ver, un ejército que reunir, una venganza que planear...Oh tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo! No es muy emocionante Hipo! Tú debes haberte aburrido en estos últimos tres años!- Dagur grita.

-Sí, tiene razón sobre eso.- dice Brutacio. -Faltaron explosiones.- Brutacio dice sonriendo. Chimuelo se aleja de Hipo y empieza a pasearse con ira detrás de el.

Dagur no le hizo caso y agarró los hombros de Hipo. -Además, mi tiempo aquí ha llegado a su fin. Adiós por ahora, hermano,- dijo acercándolo más. -Hasta que nos volvamos a ver en campo de batalla.

Dagur agarra la mano de Hallie y tira de ella a sus pies y agarra su arco, Hallie estaba dispuesta a aplastar su cabeza. Dagur se inclina y le besa la mano. -La próximas vez te veré ángel-. Dagur dice y suelta su mano y moviendo la mano tratando de parecer elegante y fallo miserablemente. Hallie froto su mano como Dagur recupero la compostura y camino hacia adelante.

-Lo agradezco, idiota.- Comento Hallie sarcásticamente y Dagur saltos de sobre la cubierta del barco, los Berserkers lo siguieron.

Ambos corrieron hacia adelante hacia las jaulas donde estaban los demás jinetes.

Hipo pasó los dedos sobre el bloqueo. -Olvídense de nosotros! Vayan tras él!- Astrid ordeno agitando la mano de la jaula.

-¿¡Que están esperando!?- Patán exige y sopla el pelo de la cara. Hipo miro hacia Astrid.

-¿Chicos, seguros que estarán bien?- El exige y Astrid asiente.

-Estamos bien! Váyanse!- Astrid mando agitando las manos hacia adelante. Chimuelo corrió hasta ellos y ambos montan sobre su espalda, saltando en el aire después de Dagur. Pero los Berserkers en el barco los vio venir.

-Aquí viene, señor, tal como lo dijo.- dijo un Berserker mirando a Dagur.

Chimuelo vuela hacia adelante y pierde la concentración como una roca se dispara por encima de ellos, Chimuelo miro hacia abajo a Dagur,

-Fallaste, amado.- Hallie se burló y Dagur la mira.

-Oh Ángel, ya deberías saber que jamás fallo!- Dagur grita y los ojos de ambos se abren con horror, no estaba apuntándoles a ellos, él estaba apuntando a la Guadaña.

-¡NO!- Hipo grito y miro hacia atrás cuando la roca choco con la cubierta del barco. Causando que se creara un agujero por donde entro agua y el barco comenzó a hundirse.

-Nos hundimos por aquí!- Brutilda grita.

-Hipo, Hallie sáquenos de aquí!- Patapez grita.

-HIPO, HALLIE AYUDA!

Miraron hacia atrás con pánico. -¿Hipo, Hallie que van a hacer, ¿Atraparme? ¿Salvar a sus amigos? Whoo! Que difícil!- Dagur grita y Hipo mira hacia atrás en el barco de nuevo. -Me alegra no estar en sus zapatos.- Dagur grita antes de alejarse.

Chimuelo aterriza en el lugar y escuchan el sonido de las súplicas de los demás jinetes y el cacareo loco de Dagur ¿Que iban a hacer?

* * *

 **¡Hola! Algunos ya habrán notado que elimine la historia anterior, debido a que no me gustaba la trama con la que empece y déjenme decirle que la serie original de Netflix; **Dragones: Carrera al Borde, me encanto. Por que lo me decidí comenzar con esto, encontraran muchos misterios y secretos en cuanto a Hallie cuando avance la historia.****

 ** **Por si preguntan; Si, Hallie esta en las películas y series anteriores pero solo quise agregarle mi toque de misterio como mi otra historia: "Hamato Elsa". Si haré mi versión de las demás películas con Hallie en ellas, pero todo a su tiempo.****

 ** **Espero que esta historia les guste, nos leemos pronto.****


	2. El Ojo del Dragón en Quien lo Mira, 2º

-Hipo, Hallie sáquenos de aquí!- Patapez chillo. Hallie hacia atrás en el remolino de los jinetes con pánico a través de sus pensamientos. Hipo hacia atrás a Dagur y Chimuelo gruño.

-Ja, ja! ¡¿No es esto emocionante?! ¿Qué elegirán Hipo y Hallie, damas y caballeros? Salvar a sus amigos o capturar a su enemigo mortal? ¡Su hermano!- Dagur grita y Hipo después dirigió a Chimuelo hacia la Guadaña . Dagur se veía extremadamente decepcionado. -Hmm. Decepcionante, pero oh, tan típico de Hipo.- dijo mientras navegaban a la seguridad.

Chimuelo vuela en la dirección de la embarcación y aterriza en un segundo mástil. -Retirense de la puerta!- Hipo mando, y Chimuelo salta desde fuera del mástil delante de la jaula. -Chimuelo, ataque de plasma, amigo!- Hipo dice y Chimuelo dispara una ráfaga de plasma en los bares y el metal se calienta pero no se rompe.

-¡¿Barras a pruebas de dragones!?- Patapez grita: -Oh, fascinante.- Dice pasando su dedo sobre ellos.

-Está claro que estas cosas se construyeron para los dragones.- dijo Hallie.

-Quien haya construido este barco, sabia lo que hacia.- Hipo dice y llegar a una mano para tocar los bares, pero las sacudidas de la nave y hay un ligero estallido antes de la madera se divide por el costado de la embarcación y barco comienza a hundirse.

-Oh, ¿Saben que sería más fascinante?- Patán Mocoso pide ante los tirones del barco de un lado a otro. -Que nos sacaran de aquí!- Patán termina. Hipo se pone de pie corriendo hacia ellos. Hallie se agarro de las barras cuando el barco intento llevarla hacia abajo.

-Chimuelo, ahora!- Hipo ordenó. Chimuelo siguió disparando ráfagas de plasma en las barras, pero no estaban obteniendo ningún efecto. -Necesitamos más fuerza de ataques. Chicos, llamen a sus dragones!

A la vez los jinetes de dragones realizaron el llamado a sus dragones, pero entonces una enorme anguila salta delante de ellos. -¡Hipo!- Hallie grito entrando en pánico.

-¿Por qué tenían que ser anguilas !?- Patán grito y Chimuelo las alejo con una de sus explosiones de plasma antes de saltar en la parte superior de la jaula en tiro un poco más.

Hipo y Hallie trataron de forzar la apertura de la caja, mientras que Chimuelo disparó explosiones de plasma mantenimiento alejadas a las anguilas que estaban en la bahía. -¡Por favor!- Hipo ruega tirando de los barrotes.

De repente, una de las anguilas agarró a Hipo de su pierna metálica y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el agua.

-¡Chimuelo!- Hipo gritó. Chimuelo atacó a la anguila con un ataque de plasma. -Gracias amigo.

-No podemos esperar a que los dragones regresen.- dijo Hallie. Ella pego un grito cuando una anguila se dirigió a ella, y cerro los ojos disparando una flecha al animal que cayo al agua.

Hipo asiente con la cabeza y se quitó la pierna metálica. Luego perdió en la rendija de la puerta de la jaula, y él y Hallie lo utilizaron como una palanca. Patán asistió desde el interior de la jaula, pero el barco sacudió de nuevo y perdió su equilibrio.

-Uhh! Colmillo, ayudanos! Soy importante!- Patán Mocoso gritó.

-Tormenta!- Astrid grita.

-Eructo, Guacara traigan sus traseros para acá!- Brutilda grita y que van y vienen por encima de las anguilas y mirar a los otros jinetes. Un pueblo escalas de mano tanto como antes, excepto con Brutacio en la parte superior.

-Reptiles cobardes, podrían ayudar!- Hallie gritó agarrando las barras.

Hipo trató de forzar la apertura de la jaula, pero la Guadaña ahora estaba apuntando verticalmente y para evitar que Hipo cayera al agua se agarro de la cintura de su hermana.

-Uhh! Chimuelo!- Hipo gritó.

Chimuelo intento disparar más explosión de plasma a las anguilas, pero tenía al alcance sus disparos de límites. En su lugar, intentó rugido de los otros dragones, y bastante seguro que oyó y soplaba hacia ellos.

Astrid y Brutilda luego perdieron su agarre y con el peso combinado de los tres chicos abrieron la puerta de la jaula. Patapez era lo suficientemente afortunados que consiguio controlar la puerta de la jaula y Patán tuvo que agarrarse de una barra con una mano y agarró a Brutilda con el otro, que agarró a Astrid, que de alguna manera había logrado agarrar a Brutacio con sus piernas.

-¡¿Es enserio?!- Hallie grito a los cuatro vientos. -¡¿Por que no hicieron eso desde un principio?!

-Oh, no lo se...- comenzó Brutilda. -Quizá por que...¡Iban a devorarnos las anguilas!

El rugido de dragón y Hallie giro al alrededor de su cabeza y vio a Colmillo, Tormenta, Albondiga, Guacara y Eructo volando hacia su dirección.

Brutacio tenía la pierna metálica de Hipo en sus otras manos y suspiraba como si toda la experiencia había sido una especie de juego.

-Ah, fue grandioso.- Brutacio dice antes de que sus dedos se deslizan y todos tirón.

-Brutacio!- Astrid grita.

Sin embargo, ya que era el más cercano al agua las anguilas comenzaron a morderlo a él. Él les respondió con la pierna de Hipo y pronto Guacara y Eructo volaron hacia él y atacaron a las anguilas por la espalda.

-Oh, y ahora decides aparecer.- dijo Brutacio con rabia.

Chimuelo se sumerge hacia abajo desde la parte superior de la jaula y Hallie se resbalo de las barras antes de aterrizar en Chimuelo junto con su hermano. Los otros jinetes hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos dragones.

Chimuelo sale volando desde el barco que se hunde y vuela sobre el.

-Eso fue lo mas loco que me halla pasado.- Hallie dice mirando a la Guadaña.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca.- Patapez dice respirando con dificultad

-Hipo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- demanda Astrid.

-Ustedes regresen a Berk.- El mando, y miro en la dirección del barco de Dagur. -Iremos tras Dagur, sea lo que sea esa cosa en forma de cilindro, de algo estoy seguro, no debe estar en sus manos.- El dice y Astrid asiente antes de agitar una mano para el resto de los jinetes a que la sigan y Chimuelo se aleja de ellos el buceo en la dirección del barco, de Dagur.

-¿Cual es el plan, hermano mayor?- Hallie pregunto a Hipo.

-Quitarle el cilindro a Dagur y regresar a Berk.- dijo sin rodeos.

-Funciona para mi.- ella asintió sonriendo.

Se puede volar durante unos minutos antes de escuchar la voz feliz, de Dagur realiza a través del viento. -Sorprendente! Nunca había visto algo parecido a esto.- Dagur dice.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Pide Salvaje.

-No haga preguntas ridículas, Salvaje, sólo debes saber ahora es mío! Toda mio!- Dagur grita y Chimuelo vuela hacia adelante lo suficiente para ver el barco de Dagur, Salvaje, Dagur y otros Berserkers en la cubierta.

-¿Lista hermanita?- pide Hipo.

-Hagamoslo.- ella dice.

Hallie extendió su mano y Chimuelo dio un giro al revés y ella rasgo el cilindro de la mano de Dagur que fue levantado en el aire. Chimuelo se detiene y ambos Abadejo miran hacia abajo en Dagur. -Gracias por su amabilidad!-. Hallie dice.

Dagur grita en la frustración y Chimuelo dispara hacia adelante esquivando flechas, Hallie levanta su arco y dispara contra las ballestas, Chimuelo fuera de cobertura y Hallie grito con un aire victorioso.

-¡Sí!-

-BIEN POR USTEDES HERMANOS, bien por ustedes! Pero tengo todo el oro! Me oyeron todo el oro del mundo!- Dagur grita a su espalda y Hipo dejó un suspiro, así el plan para detener la armada ha fracasado, pero al menos recuperaron la cosa con forma de cilindro.

* * *

Los gruñidos de Bocón , empujando su gancho alrededor del Ojo del Dragón tratando de abrirlo. Astrid y Hallie están a la izquierda de Hipo, y Brutacio y Brutilda unos pocos pies de distancia, Patán Mocoso y Patapez detrás de el, -¿Alguna vez viste algo como el Ojo del Dragón?- Hipo pregunto.

-¿Ojo de Dragón? Oye, ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Ojo del Dragón?- Brutacio pide inclinado contra la junta de la ventana.

-Por que yo lo nombré-. Hipo contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes que admitir que es mucho mejor que 'La cosa extraña con forma de cilindro'.- dijo Hallie.

-Wow, wow! ¿No se supone que votamos por cosas como esas?- demanda Patán.

-Bien. Los que estén a favor digan 'Ojo del Dragón'.- Hipo dice.

-Ojo del Dragón.- Los gemelos dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Ojo del Dragón.- dice Patapez.

-Ojo del Dragón.- Astrid y Hallie están de acuerdo.

Patán da una mirada y el levanta sus manos en defensa, -Sólo quería asegurarme que votáramos.- Ella dice.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a Hallie. -Pudiste traducir el libro que encontramos?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, es muy difícil de descifrar.- dijo Hallie. -Pero por lo que traducí parecía que el Capitan estaba vendiendo dragones a alguien.

-¿A quién?- preguntó hipo.

-Me temo que eso es lo único que pude descifrar.- dijo Hallie.

Hipo suspiró y se volvió a Bocón quien gruñe de nuevo y tira del Ojo del Dragón con fuerza.

-¿Puedes abrirlo, Bocón ?- Astrid pregunta.

Bocón deja de reír, -Ja, ja, que si puedo abrirla? Una vez abrí una almeja gigante de quinientos años en el fondo del océano solo con mi garfio. Pfft, que si puedo abrirla.- Bocón dice.

-Y que estabas haciendo en el fondo del océano?- Hallie pregunto y él agita una mano.

-Es una fascinante historia ...- Bocón comienza antes de tirar del Ojo del Dragón de nuevo y dispara un dardo en el pecho de Brutacio.

-Uf! ¿Qué es esto? Parece que una...- Brutacio comienza antes de caer al suelo con un golpe. Brutilda se echa a reír y Bocón parpadea. -Bueno eso fue, algo ... bueno, solo...- Bocón empieza tirando del Ojo del Dragón de nuevo.

Hallie parecía bastante preocupada y Hipo tenia el mismo pensamiento. -Bocón tal vez no deberías...- Hallie comienza.

-Confía en mí. Estoy...- Bocón deshace un pestillo y dispara gas del cilindro pequeño..

-Está bien, estoy bien ... algo me dio en la...- Brutacio dice y olfatea en el gas. -No olviden eso!- Brutacio dice y todo el mundo miró a Brutacio ahora mientras él se retuerce.

-Sí, creo que tal vez debamos ir por Gothi.- Hipo dice y el resto de los jinetes asienten con la cabeza.

* * *

En la cabaña de Gothi unos minutos más tarde, Gothi sostiene la cabeza de Brutacio antes de volcar un tazón de algo en la garganta. Brutacio bebe y mira hacia sus amigos agitando una vez más antes de levantar las manos hasta su cara, y empieza a rascar sus dientes.

-Tengo comezón en los dientes! Tengo comezón en los dientes!- Brutacio grita y Gothi lo mira brevemente antes de que dibuja algo en la pila de arena.

-¿Quién diría que se podría tener comezón en los dientes?- Hallie añadió al oír a Brutacio.

-Dijo, que es una buena señal, significa que está funcionando.- Bocón traduce y Brutacio rasca más duro en sus dientes.

Gothi, muchas gracias, realmente agradecemos esto.- Hipo dice y Gothi asiente antes de que Bocón golpea abajo en el Ojo del Dragón de nuevo.

-Bocón ..- Hallie lo regaña antes de ver los ojos de Gothi se ensanchan como lo reconoció. Se da la vuelta y Hipo se inclino hacia ella.

-Gothi ¿Estás bien?- El pregunto, ella no ve arriba en el mirando hacia adelante. -¿Qué pasa?- Hipo pregunto en voz baja y Gothi y apunta el brazo en una cicatriz de una mordedura de dragón antes de marcharse.

-¿Gothi?- Hallie la miro y Patapez acerco a su lado.

-Su cicatriz, es como la cerradura.- Hipo dice en referencia al Ojo del Dragón.

-Sí, a mi me parece una mordida de dragón.- dice Patapez.

-Pero no se parece a alguna marca de mordedura que halla visto antes.- dijo Hallie.

-Oh eso es.- Bocón dice y tanto como Hipo, Hallie Patapez levantan la mirada hacia él. -Pero no le gusta hablar al respecto.- Bocón dice y Patapez resopla ligeramente.

-No le gusta hablar de nada-, recordó Patapez.

-Oh, eso es por qué escribe en la tierra con su bastón.- dijo Brutacio dice voz un poco amortiguad , mientras seguía rascando sus dientes. -Pense que lo hacia por gusto.

-Sí, como Patán Mocoso siendo repelente de mujeres.- dijo Brutilda.

-Y si rascamos mis dientes con el bastón.- dijo Brutacio.

Hallie se palmeo la cara,- Wow, simplemente wow chicos.- murmuró para sí misma.

Bocón luego vio a Hipo, Hallie y Patapez pasando entre los gemelos. -¿A donde van?- preguntó.

-Tras ella.- dijo Hipo. -Tenemos que averiguar qué tipo de dragón le hizo esa cicatriz...

Entonces Hallie lo interrumpió. -Podría ser la clave para abrir el Ojo del Dragón.

-Esperen.- dijo Bocón. -Tengo mi manera de hacerla hablar. Bueno ... de hacerla escribir.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Bocón levanta la tapa a la sopa que había estado preparando, una oleada de vapor que fluye hacia arriba. Bocón los mira. -Es la debilidad de la vieja. ¿No es así?' Bocón pide a Gothi antes que flotaba el olor hacia ella. -Vamos, tu sabes que no puedes resistirte a la sopa casera de yak con fideos de Bocón .- Bocón dice y Gothi toma en una profunda bocanada de vapor antes se sumerge hacia adelante saltando en el barco y comer todos lo que contiene y beber hasta la última gota.

Hallie parpadeo en estado de shock, tal vez, si ni siquiera eso, le tomó un minuto. -Nunca he visto a alguien comer algo tan rápido.- dijo Hallie aturdida.

-Sí, la bebió como un yak en una oleada de calor.- dijo Patapez. Luego miró a sus dos amigos. -Si tiene sentido, ¿Verdad?

Gothi lanza la olla a un lado antes de que ella salta en su silla con un suspiro satisfecho. Bocón camina hacia adelante a su lado. Hipo sin embargo estaba más centrado en Gothi. -Ahora, hablame de la mordida por favor.- dijo, Gothi recoge a su bastón y empieza a garabatear en el suelo.

Bocón mira hacia abajo en el arranque para traducir, -' _Era una mente muy terca_..- Bocón comienza antes de que Gothi lo golpeara en la cabeza. - _Ay! Adolescente, digo. Deseaba llegar la isla glaciar para encontrar agua glaciar pura conocida por sus propiedades curativas. Así que fui con dos vegetales..._ \- Bocón dice levantando dos dedos antes de que Gothi lo golpeara de nuevo en la cabeza, -Ay! _Vikingos_!' Lo siento, estoy algo oxidado.- Bocón dice antes de mirar hacia abajo en la arena de nuevo. Gothi sacudió la cabeza y siguió escribiendo. - _'Llevábamos en la cima pocas horas, y nos topamos con una terrible tormenta de nieve. Fue cuando nos atacó. Fue despiadado, implacable y imposible verlo por la ventisca. Espectro de Nieve. Me mordió el brazo y me tiró en un banco de nieve, pero entonces me dejó sola, yo era la única superviviente._ '- Gothi se había detenido atrapado en su memoria y luego continuo a escribir. -' _Nunca supe por qué no acabo conmigo ese día. Me fui sabiendo solo una cosa: no quería volver a besar a ese dragón de nuevo.'_ Besarlo?...- Gothi le pegó en la cabeza de nuevo. -¡Ay! 'Ver! _No quería volver a verlo de nuevo_.' Sus dibujos no son lo que solían ser.' Bocón dice y Gothi levanta su bastón 'Pero tu golpe es tan fuerte como siempre!' Y añade: con rapidez.

Hipo camino hacia adelante hasta Gothi, -Un diente del Espectro de Nieve es la clave para abrir el Ojo del Dragón.

-Tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarlo.- Hallie declaro y Gothi deja salir el aire por la nariz antes de garabatear algo. Bocón mira y sus ojos se abren.

-No puedo decirles eso, son los hijos del jefe.- Bocón dice y Gothi elimina el dibujo antes de dibujar otra cosa, -Dice que, es imposible que regrese. Ademas Berk la necesita.- Bocón dice y luego levanta la vista hacia nosotros, -Es cierto. Es la mejor curandera que hay.- Bocón está de acuerdo.

-Bueno, alguien puede cubrirla, ¿Verdad? Alguien que sabe acerca de la curación como Gothi.- Dijo Hallie mientras miraba a su hermano, Hipo asintió y miro a ellos:

-Bocón podría cubrirte.- El dice y Bocón lo mira los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hermano, Bocón es muchas cosas, buena figura paterna, buen dentista de dragones, buen herrero.- dijo Hallie contando con sus dedos.

-¿Estás diciendo que es un buen sanador?- pregunto Hipo.

-No, ni siquiera un poco. Ni siquiera necesito una visión para decirte que Bocón como curandero no va a terminar bien.- Hallie declaró.

-Bueno, me temo que vamos a tener que tomar ese riesgo.- Dijo Hipo.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.-se quejó Bocón. -He visto a Gothi trabajar tantas veces, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.- Dijo y levanto su gancho, el momento en que se dio cuenta de su error, él negoció rápidamente con la mano apropiada.

Gothi no parecía muy convencida, Hipo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hallie lo detuvo.

-Tal vez sea mejor si me dejas hablar a mí.- sugirió. Hipo asintió sabiendo que Hallie tenía mucha mas experiencia con Gothi que con nadie, ya que la anciana era la única persona (ademas de el) que podía soportar a la chica, y viceversa.

Hallie se inclinó hacia Gothi. -Gothi, siempre te considere como una madre o abuela y se que todavía recuerdas la crueldad del Espectro de Nieve. Pero también recuerda como era tener mi edad, el querer explorar, el necesitar ver que ahí realmente allá afuera, obtener respuestas a las preguntas que ni siquiera te has hecho.

Hipo luego recogió el Ojo del Dragón. -Y esto nos ayudará a hacer todo eso.- dijo. -Pero sólo...sólo si tu nos ayudas a abrirlo.

Gothi miró a los dos niños que le rogaban y luego asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se pusieron en marcha a la Isla glaciar. Les tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente la Isla entró en la distancia, y era masiva.

-Miren el tamaño de esa isla!- Hipo se quedó sin aliento.

-Oh! El libro de dragones menciona al Espectro de Nieve, pero no tiene mas información sobre el.- dijo Patapez.

-Lo único que sabemos es que pertenece a la Clase Embestida.- dijo Hallie.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Un nuevo dragón.- dijo Patapez con entusiasmo. -Ha pasado tanto tiempo, he olvidado esa sensación.- Los gemelos se limitaron a mirarlo. -Lo siento. Me emociona el nuevo dragón.

-¿Te refieres al dragón que sin ayuda aniquilo a todo el grupo de búsqueda de Gothi?- recordó Astrid.

-Eso es correcto. Así que vale la pena el viaje.

-Habla por ti, tu cabello no está cubierto por baba de anciana.- Patán Mocoso dice y Hallie puso los ojos ligeramente, sí tener el cuello cubierto de baba es repugnante, Chimuelo le gustaba llenarla de baba en varias ocasiones pero eso no le molestaba más.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos.- Astrid dice y Hipo suspiro.

-Oh, gracias Thor.- Hipo alienta, antes que Chimuelo se sumerja hasta el aterrizaje de la isla en la nieve. Hallie se desliza a partir de su espalda frotándose la cabeza. La niña cae de espaldas sobre la nieve riendo. Hipo se río y Chimuelo salto a la nieve y buceo desapareciendo. Es verano en Berk. Hallie nunca había estado en la nieve y estar allí la alegraba.

Ella se abatió sobre una pila de nieve hasta que Chimuelo salto empujándola sobre su espalda. Los otros jinetes los miraban como si estaban un poco locos y Hallie se río antes de ponerse seria de nuevo. Patán parpadea antes de bajar de Colmillo y extiende su mano para ayudar a Gothi a bajarse y se aparta y Gothi cae de cara en la nieve. -Vaya. Manos de yak lo siento tanto ¿Estas bien?- Patán Mocoso dice sonriendo. Gothi se incorpora flagrante y se pone de pie volteando a Patán sobre su espalda con su bastón.-Uhh! Bastante justo!- Agregó.

-Saben que ...- Hallie comenzó mientras miraba a Astrid, sonriendo, Astrid asintió con las manos en las caderas.

-Deberíamos traerla mas seguido.- Astrid completo lo que Hallie quiso decir.

Gothi queda mirando a su alrededor mirando el lago congelado entonces a la nieve acumulada que los rodea, que recoge una roca cubierta de nieve antes de levantar la mirada hacia ellos y se encoge de hombros. Ella no tiene ni idea de dónde estaban. Hipo suspiro y Patán Mocoso gruñe.

-Genial. Es grandioso. No tiene nada! Alguien mas tendrá que llevarse esa bolsa de huesos a casa. Me lastimo con sus rodillas y codos.- Patán dice frotando su lado. Hallie puso los ojos antes que un viento se levanta. Los ojos de Gothi se ensanchan y Patapez se resbala de Albóndiga como el viento aumenta su velocidad antes de la nieve comienza a girar alrededor de ellos en una tormenta de nieve.

-¿Podemos hacer algo? Mi boca comienza a congelarse.- Patán dice y camino hacia adelante perfectamente contenido en el frío y la tormenta de nieve.

-No nos des esperanzas.- Astrid dice secamente. Hallie rió.

-Entonces debemos trabajar rápido para encontrar al Espectro de Nieve, no nos iremos hasta que lo encontremos.- Hipo dijo.

-Hay que separarnos para cubrir más terreno.- Astrid dice y el asiente.

-Buena idea.- Hipo dijo de acuerdo, antes de mirar a todos. -Hagan el llamado de Dragón si encuentran algo.- El dijo.

-Rápido Colmillo antes de que nos vea!- Patán grita y parece ver a Gothi que ya estaba en su dragón. Gothi sonríe dando palmaditas en la silla de montar, -Hola. Estaba hablando de ti.- Patán dice y suspira antes de caminar hacia la silla de montar en el cuello de Colmillo.

Pronto todos los jinetes estaban en sus dragones y se fueron, sin darse cuenta de que un lastre con ojos azules como el hielo estaba mirando hacia ellos mientras se iban.

* * *

De vuelta en Berk, en la cabaña de Gothi, Bocón ha asumido el cargo de curador del pueblo y no tenia absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que está haciendo. Se asomo en un frasco. -Que bien, puedes con esto Bocón, sólo sigue los pasos.- Bocón murmura para sí mismo pasando las páginas de un libro. -Escucha, diagnóstica, cura.- Bocón dice y pone el libro recogiendo una botella y mirando a través de él. -Como montaste tu primer yak salvaje.- Bocón dice y toma una aspiración de los conntnetles de la botella y jadea. -Bleh, nunca olvidas la primera patada.- Bocón dice y se sienta en un taburete. Se colapso por su peso y la botella de moscas de la mano.

Bocón sienta y tira la materia a un lado, -Eh, tendré que curar eso después.- Bocón dice antes de agarrar otro taburete y se sienta en el. -¡Muy bien! Primer Vikingo enfermo repugnante, el doctor Bocón está en servicio!- Bocón grita y Magnus camina hacia adelante cojeando.

-Magnus! ¿Cual parece ser el problema?- Bocón pregunta y Magnus gruñe.

-¿Problema? Mi pierna quedo atascada en una vieja trampa para dragones!- Magnus grita y Bocón mira hacia abajo en la trampa.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto.- dijo Bocón levantándose. -Recuerdo mi primera pierna rota.- Luego abrieron los pargo o menos la trampa causando que Magnus gritara de dolor y hubo un sonido definitivo de los huesos de craqueo. -Dejame limpiarte esa herida.- A continuación, cogió un frasco y derramó su contenido sobre la pierna de Magnus y él gritó de dolor aún más.

-Ah! Ah, me quema! Me quema!- Magnus gritó.

-Ah, eso quiere decir que funciona.- dijo Bocón.

Sin embargo, el pie de Magnus realmente estaba incendiado y Bocón arrojó un cubo de agua sobre el. Sin embargo, perdió su agarre en la cubeta y golpeo a Magnus en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Listo, curado.- dijo mientras arrastraba a Magnus a distancia. -Siguiente.

* * *

Hipo y Hallie bajaron de Chimuelo y miraron el resto de los jinetes.

-¿Alguien encontró algo?- Hipo pregunto. Astrid niega con la cabeza.

-Todo lo que encontramos fueron huesos de yak esparcidos.- informa Brutilda.

-N-No no vi nada, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento que algo me estaba observando.- Patapez dice.

-Oh, también tengo un presentimiento! De que una anciana esta atascada en mi espalda.- Patán dice y Gothi asoma lentamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del Jorgenson mirando fijamente.

-Ah! Dos cabezas!- Brutacio grita, y Guacara y Eructo gruñen a lo que reciben palmaditas de Brutacio. -Oh, lo siento chicos. En ustedes se ven bien.- Brutacio asegura. Astrid salta de la espalda de Tormenta frotándose los brazos, -Ya lo he visto, estoy acostumbrado.- Brutacio añade.

La tormenta de nieve aumenta su velocidad y Astrid mira a Hipo -Hipo, tal vez debamos irnos de aquí. Eso parece a una gran tormenta.- Astrid dice señalando a la nieve en su dirección.

-Ella tiene razón, podríamos volver otro día, esto se esta poniendo muy aterrador.- dijo Hallie manteniéndose cerca de su hermano mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-No. Debemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que el Espectro de Nieve se muestre.- dijo Hipo con firmeza. -Recuerden que le gusta atacar cuando no lo ven.

-Grandioso.- Patapez dice. -Es grandioso.

* * *

Bocón levanta la vista del catalejo que estaba usando para mirar a los dedos del pie -Mi diagnóstico oficial es una espina.- Bocón dice y el vikingo que está tratando mira a Bocón.

-Sí! Ya te lo había dicho!- El vikingo dice con incredulidad.

-No te preocupes, puedo removerlo rápidamente.- Bocón asegura.

-¿La espina?- El vikingo pregunta y Bocón niega con la cabeza.

-El pie.- El corrige.-Aha! Esto es lo que mi madre uso conmigo.- Dijo sosteniendo un hacha en la mano y ve que el vikingo se había ido. -Huh, algunas personas no aprecian la práctica de la medicina.- Bocón dice y baja el hacha.

* * *

El viento se ha acelerado y el cegamiento de la tormenta de nieve. Chimuelo se encontraba junto Hipo y Hallie y Hipo mira a su alrededor a los otros jinetes. -Usen a sus dragones como protección extra del viento!- Hipo mando y Hallie soltó un grito abrazando a u hermano como una de las tiendas de campaña que habian instalado, fue arrancada de la tierra volando en los vientos del huracán.

-Es el Espectro de Nieve!- Patapez grito y se esconde bajo una de las tiendas. -Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien. Voy a estar bien.- Susurro antes de que su tienda sea arrancada de la tierra.

-¡Quédense ahí!- Hipo grito abrazando a su hermana. -Y ataquen rápido!

-Atacar a quien?- preguntó Hallie levando la vista.

-Tiene razón, no podemos ver!- señaló Astrid igual que otra tienda fue destruida.

Hipo miro hacia alrededor en la tormenta de nieve -¿Saben que haremos? Cúbranse!- Hipo grito tomando a Hallie de la muñeca y corrieron hacia delante antes de que la nieve cayera sobre ellos debido a que Patán fue golpeado por una de la explosiones del Espectro de Nieve, Patán aterrizo en un montículo de nieve.

Hipo y Hallie se quedaron mirando el dragón gigante blanco, sus ojos se abrieron. -Whoa.- Ambos dijeron.

Hallie lo miro con admiración: El Espectro de Nieve era completamente blanco, sin duda para camuflarse en la nieve, y tenia un cuerpo grande y robusto. Sus patas traseras eran grandes y gruesas y terminaban en dos dedos con garras. No poseía patas delanteras, por lo que a la chica le parecía extraño. Su cola era larga cubierta por numerosos picos que se curvaban hacia afuera. Poseía un par de cuernos redondeados y gruesos, uno sobre su nariz y otro debajo de su mandíbula inferior. También poseía dos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, y tenia varios bigotes sobre sus ojos, a modo de cejas, y debajo de su cuello. Se veía claramente que era un dragón poderoso.

El Espectro de Nieve se inclina hacia Patán y ruge en su cara antes de dar vuelta, Hipo miro a Chimuelo. -Chimuelo! Disparo de advertencia!- Chimuelo disparo al Espectro de Nieve y el rugio con furia.

Tormenta y Colmillo se sumergieron hacia adelante a disparar contra el dragón. Hipo abrazo a su hermana protegiéndola como una explosión del Tormenta dio por encima de sus cabezas. -¡Cesen el fuego! ¡Cesen el fuego!- Hipo grito.

El Espectro de Nieve voló más allá hacia Tormenta, dejándola ligeramente sobre Astrid y causando que ella cayera. Afortunadamente, se las arregló para agarrarse a un lado del glaciar.

-Tormenta!- Astrid gritó.

Tormenta a la vez cerro de golpe su cola de punta en el lado del glaciar. Esto permitió a Astrid a subir en sus picos y subir a la seguridad.

Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo pudieron finalmente liberarse del banco de nieve y se volvieron hacia el Espectro de Nieve.

-Muy bien, estoy harto de este dragón, amigo.- dijo Hipo y miro a Chimuelo. -Haz lo tuyo.

Chimuelo rugió con la esperanza de utilizar su capacidad de ecolocalización y vio al Espectro de Nieve al instante, que sobrevolaba la zona.

-Chimuelo, pronto! Ataque múltiple!- Hipo ordenó.

Chimuelo luego comenzó a disparar una andanada de ráfaga de plasma al Espectro de Nieve, pero fue capaz de esquivar, a duras penas. Sin embargo, estaba claro que tenía suficiente y se fue volando, desapareciendo en la tormenta de nieve.

-Creo que se fue.- dijo Hipo. Luego miró a su alrededor al resto de jinete. -¿Todos están bien?¿Todos están aquí?- pregunto y los gemelos caminaron hacia adelante, sus labios, teñidos azul y con la piel pálida. Astrid llego a la parte superior del acantilado de la cola de Tormenta.

-¿A que te refieres con 'aquí'?- Brutilda demando.

-Ya saben...- murmuro Hallie abrazándose a si misma. -Que no fueron tirados por algunos de los glaciares!

-Una pregunta Hipo, ¿Cuál es tu plan para obtener el diente del Espectro de Nieve? ¿Quitárselo a alguno de nuestros cadáveres?- Patán dice sarcásticamente.

-No.- Hallie dijo rápidamente

-Si todo sale bien, sera del cuerpo de Brutilda,- Brutacio bromeo. -Y el diente del Espectro.

-Silencio! Gothi quiere decirnos algo!- Hipo dice y Gothi camina hacia adelante y Patapez mira hacia abajo a los garabatos.

-Dice; d _ebimos irnos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad_.- Patapez dice y mira a Hipo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, genial, eso me tranquiliza.- Hallie dijo secamente y un rugido se escucha a través del aire.

* * *

De vuelta en Berk, Agnar vomitaba en su casco como Bocón preparaba una 'cura'. -No te preocupes, Agnar, la he visto preparar la cura para el estomago miles de veces.- Bocón asegura y lanzo vertederos de botellas en una olla. -Una pizca de ojo de yak.- Bocón dice y deja caer una pequeña cantidad en el bote y se cuece al vapor. Bocón mira al vapor antes de mirar hacia atrás en el libro, -¿Era un ojo o una pizca de ojo?- Le pide consejos y accidentalmente deja caer una taza de sustancia verde sobre la olla.

Bocón atrapa la taza antes de que caiga en la olla y se detiene por un segundo antes de estornudar dos veces en el bote. Sumerge la copa en la sustancia y se acerca a Agnar. -Bebe esto tres veces al día y por favor regresa a ver si no te a matado.- Bocón dice y Agnar lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. -Sólo bromeo.- Bocón dice. -Eso espero.- Murmura.

* * *

-Muy bien, eso fue peligroso.- dice Patán.

-Astrid ¿Estás bien?- Hipo pregunto y ella lo mira frotándose los brazos.

-Sí, si. Apenas.- Astrid dice y Hallie se muerde el labio.

-Hipo, sabes que quiero tanto como tú, pero tal vez debamos irnos de aquí, somos presas fáciles en la tormenta.- Patapez dice y los ojos de Hipo se abren.

-Tiene razón, ese dragón sabe dónde estamos en todo momento, incluso si estamos en una cegadora tormenta de nieve- dijo Hallie abrazándose a si misma.

-E-Espera un momento ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- Hipo pregunto y Patán bufo.

-Dicen que somos presa fácil y por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con ellos.- Patán Mocoso dice y Hipo se giro mirando a la nieve, ya que todo comenzaba lentamente al hacer clic en su lugar.

-Presa fácil, sí ... sí! Eso es justo lo que tenemos que ser!- Hipo grito formando una idea en su cabeza.

Astrid miro a Hallie, esperando que ella supiera lo que su hermano estaba planeando pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, Astrid miro a Hipo. -¿Disculpa?

-¿Que tal si hacemos que el Espectro de Nieve crea que nos ve sin que estemos aquí?- Hipo pregunto y dejo caer la mandíbula de Brutacio.

-¡Espera! ¿Puedes hacerte invisible?- Brutacio dice y mira a Brutilda con enojo: -¿Por que le toca siempre lo mejor.- Él exige, -Yo solo tengo que sentarme aquí como tu hermano.- Brutacio dice y Brutilda pone los ojos.

-Si podrían callarse por diez segundos !?- Patán grita.

-Brutacio es algo así.- Hipo dijo y los ojos de Hallie se amplían.

-¿Puedes volverte invisible?- Ella pregunta y Hipo niega con la cabeza.

-No, no, no! El Espectro de Nieve no tuvo problema para vernos hasta que Patán se enterró en la nieve, y Gothi dijo que no pudo encontrarla por que cayó en un montículo de nieve.

-Creo que sé lo que quieres decir.- dijo Hallie. -Crees que tiene una capacidad similar a la de Chimuelo.-

-Exactamente.- Hipo asintió. -Creo que puede ver el calor corporal. como Chimuelo puede encontrar cosas por sonido. Usaremos eso a nuestro favor para confundirlo. Despues, cuando este distraído, lo atrapamos y le quitamos un diente.- Añadió.

-Y estás seguro de funcionara?- Astrid pregunta

-Um…..

Astrid suspira, -Por supuesto que no.- Ella dice.

-Te odio.- Patán Mocoso dice y Hipo se giro mirando hacia atrás en el. -Y lo sabes.- El dice y Hipo asiente.

-Sí, estoy consciente de eso.- Hipo aseguro antes de darse vuelta.

-Es la primera vez que termino cayendo en uno de tus planes locos.- dijo Hallie cruzando los brazos.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a trabajar.- El dice ignorando ese comentario.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora después, Hipo miro a cabo a los muñecos que habían construido. Los jinetes estaban escondidos en una cueva de hielo, pero les daba una vista perfecta de los maniquíes.

-Muy bien.- Hipo dice. -Si tengo razón, cuando le prendamos fuego, el Espectro de Nieve creerá que somos nosotros y nos atacara. Así tendremos la ventaja.

-Oye! Alto-Alto! Mira lo extremadamente realista que es mi estatua, no estaría tranquilo si eso estuviera en llamas!- Patán dice y la cabeza es arrancada de su estatua junto con aullidos de Patán.

-Lidiare con el dolor, y lo haré por ti.- Astrid asegura. Los ojos de Patán se ensanchan.

-¿Harías eso por mí Astrid?- Patán Mocoso pregunta sonriendo a ella y lo que la hizo rodar sus ojos.

-Tal vez que deberíamos comenzar con el plan.- dijo Hallie.

-Está bien, Chimuelo, el fuego.- Hipo ordenó. Chimuelo salta hacia adelante y dispara una ráfaga de plasma a los muñecos que se incendiaron.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros, Patán Mocoso se quitó el casco y parecía que iba a llorar.

-En algún lugar del mundo, una lágrima en silencio se ah derramado.- Patán dice y Hallie resopla.

Pasaron diez minutos y todavía no había señales del Espectro de Nieve.

Patapez luego se inclinó hacia Hipo. -Hipo, no sé si es esto...

-¡Espera! ¡Miren!- Hipo mando, y en adelante al Espectro de Nieve. Se sumerge. -Muy bien, la próxima vez que venga atacamos.- Hipo dice y el Espectro de Nieve vuela hacia adelante sacando la estatua de Patán.

-¡Oh no, no te atreviste!- Patán grita y Colmillo estalla en llamas, aparentemente sintiendo la rabia de su jinete. Un crujido siente el aire y Hallie sacude la cabeza en alto como el techo de hielo comienza a caer antes de que algo se estrella contra ella tirando tanto a ella como Hipo fuera de la cueva

-Colmillo! Ven aquí ahora!- Patán gritó.

Chimuelo aprieta su agarre alrededor de ellos y ruedan varias veces antes de que se detiene se tira hacia atrás, -Gracias, amigo.- Hipo dice y sus ojos se abren, -Chimuelo cuidado!- Le grito y Chimuelo se puso sobre ellos y esquivo la arremetida del Espectro de Nieve.

Cuando pasa, Chimuelo se detiene de nuevo y Hipo miro el fuego ardiendo delante mirando hacia atrás en Chimuelo y su hermana. -Si puede ver nuestro calor corporal entonces somo una presa facil aquí afuera.- Hipo dijo.

-Oh genial.- Hallie murmuro acercándose a su hermano

Se pusieron de pie penosamente a través de la nieve espesa a las estatuas de fuego, Chimuelo detras de ellos. -Esto debe igualar las probabilidades, no podrá detectarnos en medio de este fuego.- El dice.

-Estoy asustada, justo en este momento, justo aquí, con ese dragón cazandonos.- Hallie dijo con pánico detenidamente, Hipo se limito a sonreír mientras la abrazaba tranquilizadoramente

-Haz lo tuyo amigo.- Hipo solicito y Chimuelo comenzó rugiendo con el fin de localizar al Espectro de Nieve dentro de la tormenta de nieve, pero no encontró nada. -Dejalo, nada, ¿En dónde está?- Hipo pregunto y Chimuelo eco localizo otra vez y buscar a través de la tormenta tratando de encontrar un patrón extraño en él.

-Eso lo hace mas aterrador.- Hallie dijo separándose un poco de Hipo.

El Espectro de Nieve volaba hacia abajo hacia ellos.

-No pares.- dijo Hipo como Chimuelo continuo a rugiendo.

Estaban tan ocupados tratando de encontrar al Espectro de Nieve, pero no se dieron cuenta de que aterrizó detrás de ellos. De espaldas al Espectro de Nieve que hizo su camino hacia ellos.

-No pares, no pares.- dijo Hipo sin saber el peligro detrás de ellos. -No pares, no pares!

Después, escucharon el rugido del Espectro de Nieve y se vuelven a encontrar justo detrás de ellos. De repente Gothi apareció de la nada y corrió hacia el Espectro de Nieve.

-Gothi!- Hallie grito.

-Gothi, no!- Hipo gritó.

Gothi luego comenzó golpeando al Espectro de Nieve con su bastón. Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo simplemente se miraban como Gothi le dio una paliza, pero luego el dragón agarro su bastón y comenzó a agitarlo junto con Gothi.

-Chimuelo, ataque plasma!- Hipo ordenó. -Y procura no darle a la pequeña viejita loca con el bastón.

Chimuelo disparó varias ráfagas de plasma cuidadosamente dirigidas al Espectro de Nieve, golpeándolo en el costado. A continuación, tiró a Gothi a distancia y estaba a punto de atacar a Chimuelo, cuando una ráfaga de fuego apareció de la nada.

Se volvieron y encontraron a Patán y Colmillo que habían logrado fundir el camino para salir de la cueva de hielo hundido.

-Oh, sí, eso es.- Patán aplaudió con entusiasmo. -Colmillo nos sacó de la nieve.

-Sí, y tu fuiste el que nos enterró desde un principio.- Astrid señaló.

-Ah, detalles.- Patán dijo despectivamente.

Pronto los jinetes de dragones y sus dragones corrieron directamente hacia el Espectro de Nieve y pronto lo tenían completamente rodeado. Entonces comenzaron chorreado con sus ataques de fuego y que poco a poco se acercaban a él.

-Muy bien, lo tenemos rodeado. Vamos por ese diente.- dijo Hipo.

Sin embargo, el Espectro de Nieve vio que no podía ganar esta pelea y voló y desapareció en la tormenta de nieve.

-¡No! ¡No podemos perderlo.- dijo Hipo.

-En realidad, él nos perdió a nosotros.- dijo Brutacio.

Hipo estaba a punto de subirse a Chimuelo, pero Astrid lo detuvo. -Hipo, salgamos de aquí mientras podamos.- dijo.

-Ella tiene razón, no creo que caiga en el mismo truco dos veces.- dijo Hallie.

-Aun no. Esto no ha terminado...- dijo Hipo con firmeza. Gothi luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro. -Ahora no, Gothi.- Volvió a mirar a los demás. -Grupo, vinimos por un diente del Espectro de Nieve y...- Gothi siguió dándole golpecitos en el hombro. -Espera, te dije que en un minuto, Gothi.- Luego volvió a mirar a los jinetes. -Y no nos iremos...- Estaba empezando a molestarse con Gothi, que continuamente le dio un golpecito en el hombro. -Gothi! Sin el...- Se detuvo cuando Gothi le mostró su bastón que tenía un diente del Espectro de Nieve incrustado en él. -Oh, el diente. Un diente!

* * *

Era por la tarde, cuando regresaron a Berk. Todos estaban de pie delante de la fragua, donde Bocón estaba de pie.

-Y, Bocón, ¿Cómo te fue siendo Gothi?- preguntó Hipo.

-Por favor, dime que no mataste a nadie.- declaró Hallie.

-Bueno, no golpe a nadie con mi bastón pero - Bocón comienza antes de que Agnar corre hacia ellos.

-Bocón! Bocón! Tienes que darme mas poción de la que me diste hace rato!- Agnar grita.

-Curo tus dolencias del estomago verdad?- Bocón pregunta y Agnar niega con la cabeza antes de inclinarse y vomitar. Hipo cubrió los ojos de Hallie con una mirada de disgusto.

-Nada de eso, pero me ayudo a curar otra cosa. Hizo que me creciera cabello!- Agnar grita, todo el mundo observo y vio un solo pelo salir de su cráneo. Patán se acerca a él y lo golpea en la espalda.

-¡Valla! ¡Felicidades Agnar, te ves tan...!- Patán Mocoso dice y tan pronto como su mano hace contacto con la espalda, Agnar se inclina y vomita en todas partes. Patán retrocede y miro a Bocón.. -Bien.

-Hipo ya puedo mirar?- Hallie pregunto y Hipo quito la mano de sus ojos.

-Al menos tuviste solo un efecto secundario.- dijo Bocón alegremente.

En ese momento Agnar se tiró un gas y el olor era terrible.

-Bueno Bocón, solo preparale un poco mas de esa poción.- Dijo Hipo agitando el olor a distancia y los ojos de Bocón se abrieron ligeramente.

-Uh, bueno es, es muy complicado y ya me retire, Gothi ¿Por qué no te haces cargo de el?- Bocón pregunta y Gothi lo golpea en la cabeza antes de caminar, Agnar siguiéndola.

Hallie luego se inclinó sobre la mesa y sonrió a Bocón. -Realmente no tienes idea de lo que tenia esa poción, ¿Verdad?

-Nop. Ni idea.- Bocón asegura, -Pero aquí está la llave.- Bocón dice y le entrega el diente a Hipo. El se quedo mirando por un segundo, antes de bajarla en el Ojo del Dragón y torcerla.

Todo el mundo vio con entusiasmo, pero no pasó nada. -Casi morimos, por eso ?!- Patán dice y Hipo niega con la cabeza recogiendo el Ojo del Dragón y lo hacer girar.

-No, tiene que haber más que esto.- Hipo dice.

-No tiene sentido.- Hallie añade.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, hermano- dijo Tuffnut rascándose sus dientes. -Nada tiene sentido y tienes comezón en los dientes.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Hipo estaba en su habitación junto con Hallie, en la habitación que ambos compartían, todavía jugando con el Ojo del Dragón, pero todavía no encontró nada y se estaban cansando.

-Bien, ya basta. Acabe por hoy. Tal vez mañana, con lo ojos frescos.- Hipo dijo bostezando dejando el Ojo del Dragón en su escritorio.

-Vamos hermano mayor, solo cinco minutos mas.- Hallie dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Claro que no jovencita, es hora de dormir.- El mayor se negó.

-Pero...- La niña iba a negarse pero de repente su hermano la cargo en brazos directo a su cama.

-Sin peros, tienes que descansar.- Hipo dijo llevándola a su cama y Halli se quedo mirando a Chimuelo a medida que avanza en círculos varias veces iluminando la losa de roca en el fuego. Una luz violeta le llamo la atención.

-Hip! Mira!- Hallie apunto en dirección al Ojos del Dragón.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza en alto mirando al Ojo del Dragón, ya que poco a poco se proyecto una imagen en la pared.

Dejo a su hermana en su cama sentada y camino hacia el Ojo del Dragón y lo levanto de su escritorio agarrando un pequeño banco. -Chimuelo, ven aquí.- solicito y Chimuelo camino hacia el, Hipo miro a través de la lente helada del Ojo del Dragón antes de colocarlo en el banco. Chimuelo lo huele. -Hazlo de nuevo amigo, dame una llama baja.- Hipo dijo y Chimuelo abre la boca mostrando una llama púrpura de iluminación a través de la lente y Halle corrió hacia su hermano mirando hacia el Ojo del Dragón y el lenguaje en la pared dejo su mandíbula caída ligeramente.

-Wow!- Ella dice con los ojos abiertos. Hipo pone una mano en su hombro mirando hacia la pared.

-Esto lo cambia todo.


	3. Armonía Imperfecta

Hipo y Hallie habían conseguido que los otros Jinetes de Dragones vieran lo que habían encontrado.

-Bien, amigo, hazlo-. le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo. Chimuelo se inclinó hacia el Ojo del Dragón y arrojó una llama baja delante de él. Inmediatamente los símbolos de cuerda y la escritura extraña aparecieron justo en frente de ellos. Los otros jinetes solo lo miran con asombro.

-Wow.- Astrid suspiró.

-Sorprendente.- Patán estuvo de acuerdo.

-Wow.- Los gemelos dicen al mismo tiempo y Hallie miro hacia atrás y Patapez, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

-¿Increíble, verdad?- pregunto Hallie sonriendo.

-Definitivamente valió la pena venir.- dijo Patapez.

-Hallie, Patapez, ¿Pueden descifrar algo?- Hipo preguntó.

Los dos niños se acercaron a los símbolos y escritura extraña para estudiarlos.

-Hay partes de mapas y símbolos, nada que haya visto antes- dijo Patapez.

-La escritura es similar a lo que está en el libro de registro, pero es difícil de descifrar.- dijo Hallie.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó Patán señalando el símbolo en el centro.

El símbolo parecía un puño rodeado de fuego.

-Debe ser la marca de una tribu o algo parecido- supuso Hipo

-Ooh, me gusta más que nuestra marca de tribu.- dijo Brutacio.

-Brutacio, no tenemos marca de tribu- recordó Hipo.

-Pues, deberíamos.- dijo Brutilda.

-Sí, y debería ser esa- dijo Brutacio.

Patapez mira hacia Hipo. -Hipo, este mapa, ¿te das cuenta?...

-Va más allá de nuestro límite del Archipiélago.- dijo Hipo. -Sí, lo sé.

-Y puedo decirte algo más.- dijo Hallie. -Nadie pasaría por todo esto sin tener algo que ocultar.

Todos se miraron el uno al otro sin decir una palabra y luego Astrid dijo: -Y, ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hipo y Hallie mostraron sus hallazgos al consejo de Berk con la esperanza de que les den permiso para investigar.

-¡Miren esto! Hay mapas que nunca hemos visto, escritura que no conocemos, dragones que no reconocemos. Es... ¡Es increíble!- dijo Hipo mirando el consejo. -Este Ojo del Dragón: es la prueba de que hay un mundo entero allá afuera, un mundo que debe ser explorado.

Chimuelo luego cesó sus llamas y el consejo se miró el uno al otro.

-Esto claro que supera los asuntos del complejo.- dijo Bocón.

-Está bien amigos, pueden expresarse. Somos un consejo, después de todo. Por eso estamos aquí.- dijo Estoico.

-Hemos estado en paz tres años. Los mejores años en Berk que puedo recordar.- dijo Spitelout. -Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que cuando buscas problemas, normalmente los encuentras.

-Estoy con Spitelout.- dijo Sven. -Si ese Ojo del Dragón conduce a lugares desconocidos y dragones salvajes, no sacaremos nada bueno de eso.

-Estoy completamente en desacuerdo, Sven.- dijo Hipo firmemente. -Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no sacamos nada bueno al descubrir nuevas especies de dragones?

-Sí, ¿Qué sucederá con las nuevas especies? Necesitamos saber cómo lidiar con ellas.- agregó Hallie. -Quiero decir, durante la Guerra contra Dragón no teníamos nada de información sobre la Muerte Roja y muy poco sobre las Furias Nocturnas.

Chimuelo estaba viendo el Ojo del Dragón y al escuchar el nombre de su especie, le dedico a Hallie una sonrisa sin dientes.-Pensábamos que eran monstruos, la cría del relámpago y la muerte misma y miren son extremadamente amigables pero solo defienden a sus amigos y familia.

-Tiene razón, si están allá afuera, tenemos que encontrarlos.

-Si hay algo que ustedes y los demás jinetes deberían hacer, es cazar a Dagur y llevarlo a la cárcel donde pertenece.- dijo Spitelout.

-Otra razón para ir.- dijo Hipo. -Dagur fue más allá de nuestras fronteras. Cree que no pasaremos de ahí. Pero ahí es donde lo encontraremos.

-También sabe que tenemos el Ojo de Dragón, que le quitamos, eso no lo detendrá y sería mejor si no estuviéramos en Berk para poder atacarnos.- dijo Hallie.

Spitelout negó con la cabeza y miró a Estoico. -Estoico, cuando quieras dar tu opinión, podemos terminar con esto.

-Tienes razón, Spitelout. Terminemos con esto.- dijo Estoico acercándose a la mesa para gran consternación de Hipo y Hallie.

-Papá.- dijo Hallie con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjame hablar, hija.- dijo Estoico alzando una mano. -Es importante que ustedes lo oigan como ellos también.

Hallie suspiró sabiendo que su padre rechazaría el plan de Hipo.

Estoico se volvió y miró al consejo. -Spitelout, tienes toda la razón. Han sido parte de nuestros mejores años. Nada es más importante que la paz, la paz entre nosotros, paz con nuestros vecinos y paz con los Dragones.- dijo y Spitelout parecía feliz con el resultado, Hallie miro a su hermano haciendo un puchero, Hipo le sonrió tiernamente y le paso un brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a alejarse pero luego Estoico agregó, -Habiendo dicho eso, déjeme preguntarte esto, Spitelout: cuando tu y yo tuvimos a Alvin en nuestra mira y todos trataban de decirnos que lo dejáramos en paz, ¿Qué hicimos?

-Aplastarlos, eso fue lo que hicieron.- dijo Bocón golpeando su martillo sobre la mesa. Hallie soltó una risita ganándose un codazo amistoso de Hipo

-Gracias, Bocón.- dijo Estoico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Un placer, jefe.- dijo Bocón alegremente.

Estoico luego miró hacia el consejo. –Cuando se llevaron a Valka y fui a buscarla, ¿Alguien me hubiera detenido?

-Bueno, técnicamente eres el jefe, así que no.- señaló Bocón.

Estoico lo fulminó con la mirada. -Sí, Bocón. Bien dicho.- dijo, luego se volvió y se enfrentó a Hallie y Hipo. -Pero sabes a dónde quiero llegar. Piensen en lo más importante del mundo para cada uno. Pregúntese honestamente ¿Qué tan lejos estarían dispuestos a llegar para obtenerlo?. ¿Qué arriesgarían?- Luego colocó una mano en el hombro de Hipo. -La vida del chico han sido de dragones. Su vida son los dragones y seguirán siéndolo. No podemos detenerlo si quiere ir. Así que es mejor que lo apoyemos.

Hallie miro a su padre, incrédula, era posiblemente la primera vez que su padre le permitía a Hipo hacer lo que realmente deseaba.

Estoico colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le sonrió con orgullo. -Ve, hijo, ve con tu hermana y cuídala. Encuentren lo que hay allá afuera que llame su atención. Y cuando lo encuentren, Berk estará justo aquí esperándolos.

Hipo solo le sonrió. Hallie miro con sorpresa al darse cuenta que le permitía a ella ir también

-Sera mejor que se vallan de aquí antes de que esta nostalgia pierda efecto y cambie de opinión.- aconsejó Bocón.

Hipo miró a su padre una última vez y Hallie lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hacia afuera.

-¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!- dijo Hallie sonriendo ampliamente, Hipo sonrío corriendo hacia adelante silbando para que Chimuelo los siga

Estoico miró a Chimuelo. –Dragón, cuida a mis hijos.- dijo.

Chimuelo asintió y agarró el Ojo del Dragón, y luego siguió a Hipo y Hallie afuera.

* * *

En el momento en que estuvieron afuera, Hipo llevo su escudo, Hallie su arco y estaban montando en Chimuelo, y los tres miraron al banco de niebla.

-¿Están listos?- Hipo le preguntó a Chimuelo y a su hermana.

-Bla, bla, bla. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático para todo?- dijo la voz de Patán.

Hipo se dio vuelta y descubrió que los otros jinetes de dragones estaban justo detrás de ellos.

-Vámonos.- dijo impacientemente Patán.

Hipo los miró. -Está bien, pero si alguien tiene alguna duda ...- Entonces los otros jinetes de dragones pasaron volando junto a ellos y hacia el banco de niebla.

-¡Vamos al más allá!- Gritó Patán.

-¡Al más allá!- los otros jinetes gritaron.

Hallie miro a su hermano riendo.

-Bien, no hay dudas.- dijo Hipo.

-¡Al más allá!- grito Hallie levantando su puño al aire.

Hipo rio y miró a Chimuelo. -¡Vamos, amigo!

Luego dispararon hacia adelante después de los otros jinetes en el banco de niebla.

Sin embargo, después de varias horas, su estado de ánimo cambió.

-Al más allá.- dijo Patán débilmente.

\- Más allá…- Astrid repite.

\- Más allá….- Los gemelos murmuran.

\- Más allá….- Patapez dice cansadamente bostezando.

-Ah, por favor amigos.- dijo Hipo, que todavía parecía alegre. -Hemos tenido un par de horas difíciles. Nada que valga la pena es fácil.

-Deberían haberte llamado Hipo el Optimista.- murmuró Hallie apoyándose en la espalda de su hermano tratando de mantenerse despierta. La niña ahora llevaba el escudo de Hipo en su espalda solo con la intención de sentirse más cómoda en el viaje.

-¿Es uno de tus acertijos? Porque no es el momento, mi amigo. Tenemos que seguir diciendo 'Al más allá'- dijo Brutacio.

-Más allá…- Brutilda dice

-Oh, no.- murmuró Hipo en voz baja. Luego miró a Chimuelo. -Chimuelo, vamos a ver si hay algo por allá.

Chimuelo ruge en la distancia, pero no encontró nada.

-Nada.- suspiró Hipo.

Entonces oyeron el sonido del trueno en la distancia y comenzó a llover intensamente.

-Hipo...- Hallie dijo asustada aferrándose fuertemente a él.

-Tranquila solo son truenos…- Hipo dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Me dan miedo, me dan miedo.- repitió Hallie asustada.

-¡Uf!- Astrid gimió. -Parece que mientras más nos alejamos, mas empeora.

-Hipo, creo que debemos regresar. Hemos estado volando casi todo el día.- dijo Patapez.

-Tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para aterrizar y pronto.- dijo Hallie.

-Tenemos que seguir avanzando hasta que salgamos de esto.- dijo Hipo.

Luego vio la luz del sol a lo lejos rompiendo las nubes de tormenta y Astrid también lo notó.

-Hipo, eso es…

-Sí, lo es.- dijo Hipo. Luego miró a los otros Jinetes de dragones. -Todos vuelen hacia la luz.

Luego los guio hacia la luz del sol y rompieron la nube de tormenta. Miraron con asombro como el océano abierto dolorido con varias islas pequeñas en él.

El aliento de Hallie se atraganta en su garganta mientras miraba las islas, era hermoso.

-Guau.- dijo Patapez

-Whoa.- Patán dice.

-Wow.- dicen los gemelos casi sincronizados.

-Miren esto.- dijo Astrid con asombro.

-Supongo que esto prueba que hay otras tierras además de las nuestras.- dijo Hallie.

-Es increíble.- dijo Hipo.

-Lo sé, ¿Verdad? Lo logramos, Hipo! Lo logramos!- Astrid gritó emocionada.

-Uh, chicos, ¿Podemos felicitarnos despues? Las alas de Albondiga están a punto de desprenderse.- dijo Patapez.

-Tiene razón, los dragones necesitan descansar.- dijo Hallie al notar que los otros dragones también se estaban cansando.

-Lo siento. Debe haber un lugar donde podamos aterrizar.- dijo Hipo.

De repente escucharon un extraño sonido en el aire y los dragones parecían sentirse atraídos por él.

-Whoa, whoa, ¿Qué sucede, nena?- Patapez preguntó mirando a Albondiga , quien se animó. -¿No quieres descansar?-

Entonces todos los dragones se enfrentaron contra la isla de abajo como si estuvieran atraídos por ella. Desde la isla podían escuchar un extraño tono musical.

-Chicos, ¿Oyeron eso?- Hipo preguntó.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Patán.

-No tengo ni idea, pero los dragones definitivamente los dragones se sienten atraidos.- dijo Patapez.

-Necesitan descansar de todos modos y sería preferible aterrizar en una isla que se encuentren relajante.- aconsejó Hallie.

-Supongo que es a donde vamos.- dijo Hipo.

Luego volaron hacia la isla, sin saber el peligro que les esperaba.

* * *

Aterrizaron en la orilla de una playa que estaba al lado de una cascada y daba al océano.

-Este lugar es sorprendente.- dijo Patapez.

Todos se relajaron después del largo vuelo y no pudieron haber elegido una isla mejor para aterrizar.

-Bien, nunca voy a regresar a Berk.- dijo Patán, que yacía en la playa de arena blanca.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Patán.- dijo Hallie, quien tenía los pies descalzos en el agua.

-¿Berk? ¿Qué es eso? Porque lo olvidé.- dijo Brutacio, que estaba jugando en el agua con su hermana.

-Supongo que no tenemos que votar para hacer un campamento.- dijo Hipo, que estaba sentado junto a Astrid en una roca, pero que daba a la cascada.

-Ja ja! Me hare cargo de la fogata.- dijo Patán.

Momentos después, Patán derramó un líquido extraño sobre la arena y un arbusto cercano.

-¡Colmillo , enciéndela!- Patán ordeno.

Colmillo se dirigió el líquido y de inmediato disparó una llama hacia el arbusto, en el momento en que hizo contacto estalló en llamas.

-Gel de Pesadilla Monstruosa.- dijo Patán mostrándoles el frasco. -No salgas de casa sin el.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche todos los Jinetes de Dragones y Hallie estaban durmiendo al lado de los dragones, aparte de Hipo y Astrid, que estaba mirando el cielo nocturno y la luna llena.

-Tenías razon Hipo.- dijo Astrid. -Hay muchas aquí afuera. Y es hermoso.

-Y esto es solo el comienzo, Astrid.- dijo Hipo sonriendo. -¿Quién sabe qué más podamos encontrar aquí?-

Todo lo que pudieron escuchar fue la canción distante que resonó a través de la isla, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Tormenta se despertó como si estuviera paralizada por el sonido

* * *

Astrid fue despertada por Hipo, quien la sacudió para despertarla. -Astrid, despierta.- dijo. -¿Oyes eso?

-¿Qué? No, no oigo nada.- dijo Astrid quitándose la somnolencia de los ojos.

-Exactamente, se fue. El sonido se ha ido.- dijo Hipo.

Astrid se da cuenta de que Hipo tenía razón, el sonido que escucharon ayer se había ido.

-Hermano, el sonido no es lo único que se ha ido.- dijo la voz de Hallie.

-Sí, los dragones se han ido.- dijo la voz de Patapez. -Todos ellos, se fueron.

Se voltearon rápidamente y descubrieron que tenían razón, los dragones habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Una vez que todos estuvieron completamente despiertos, entraron al bosque con la esperanza de encontrar sus dragones.

-Tormenta!- Gritó Astrid.

Todos buscaban en cada rincón y grieta, pero los métodos que usaban los gemelos para buscar no eran los mejores. Continuaron dando vueltas alrededor de una pequeña roca que de ninguna manera podría esconderse Eructo y Guacara.

-Uf, ¿Cuántas veces van a revisar detrás de esa roca?- Astrid preguntó cansadamente. –Eructo y Guacara no pueden esconderse ahi.

-Claramente, no sabes lo sigiloso que pueden ser Eructo y Guacara. ¿O son 'Dos Eructo y Guacara' hermano?- dijo Brutilda mirando a su hermano.

-Hmm, excelente pregunta.- reflexionó Brutacio. -Dos cabezas…

-Un dragón.

-Dos cerebros ...

-Un cuerpo.-

-Dos cuerpos, medio cerebro.- agregó Patán.

-Simplemente hónralos.- aconsejó Hallie.

-Nada.- dijo desconcertado Hipo. -No lo entiendo. ¿A dónde habrán ido?

-Oh, mi Albondiga .- suspiró Patapez. -No haría esto. No me dejaría. Nunca hubiera hecho esto por su voluntad.

Luego oyeron crujir en los arbustos detrás de ellos. Todos se quedaron allí preparándose para lo peor y de repente Chimuelo saltó de los arbustos y derribó a Hipo en el suelo. Luego lamió a Hipo furiosamente.

-¡Chimuelo!- dijo Hallie feliz cuando el dragón comenzó a lamerla después de hacer lo mismo con Hipo.

-Ahí estás, amigo.- dijo Hipo aliviado. -¿A dónde fuiste?

Chimuelo luego rugió y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos extrañamente.

-Muy bien, creo que tu dragón comió algo extraño en el bosque, porque está actuando extraño.- dijo Patán.

-No, no, creo que está tratando de decirnos algo.- dijo Patapez.

Hipo se inclinó hacia Chimuelo luciendo preocupado. -¿Qué pasa, amigo?- preguntó. -¿Se trata de los otros dragones?-

Chimuelo bajó la pierna de metal de Hipo y lo arrastró más adentro en el bosque. Los otros jinetes tan desconcertados como Chimuelo desaparecieron en el bosque.

-Uh, ¿Qué tan lejos crees que pueda llegar antes de darse cuenta?- Astrid preguntó.

Hipo luego se levantó del suelo con aspecto bastante aturdido. -Difícil de decir. Parece concentrado.- dijo y miró hacia abajo en comparación con la pierna perdida.

-Volverá..- dijo Hallie segura.

Chimuelo había agarrado la pierna de Hipo tan ferozmente que se la arrancó de su cuerpo. Segundos más tarde Chimuelo reapareció, luciendo bastante avergonzado, y dejó caer la pierna de Hipo frente a él.

-Les dije.- dijo Hallie sonriendo.

-Está bien, amigo. Me gusta tu entusiasmo.- tranquilizó Hipo.

Hallie rio como Chimuelo saltaba alegremente al ver como su jinete se levantaba, Hipo subió a la espalda de Chimuelo junto con Hallie y miraron a los demás. -Ustedes, quédense aquí, en caso de que regresen. Nosotros vamos a buscarlos desde arriba-.

Luego despegaron, pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando escucharon un rugido muy fuerte.

-Ese sonido de nuevo…- dijo Hallie y su hermano asintió.

Hipo bajó la vista y vio un Relámpago de color morado en el suelo y se estaba acercando a los otros jinetes, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Rápidamente Hipo hizo girar Chimuelo, pero Chimuelo no quería, quería una mosca hacia la montaña en la distancia.

-No. No, amigo. Por aqui.- dijo Hipo, luchando por hacer girar a Chimuelo.

-¡Chimuelo tenemos que salvar a los demás!- dijo Hallie sosteniéndose de Hipo para no caerse.

Finalmente, con gran esfuerzo, Hipo pudo hacer que Chimuelo girara hacia el Relámpago.

Los otros jinetes acababan de escuchar que el Relámpago saltaba de los arbustos detrás de ellos y corrían rápidamente hacia la roca más cercana para esconderse detrás.

-¡Oh, Thor! ¡Oh, Thor! ¡Relámpago!- Patapez gritó.

El Relámpago luego disparó una ráfaga sónica directamente hacia ellos, forzándolos a taparse los oídos. Chimuelo disparó varias ráfagas de plasma desde el cielo, esto forzó al Relámpago a volar.

-Buen trabajo, amigo.- dijo Hipo tocando a Chimuelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. -Espero que sea la última vez que veamos a ese chico.

-Era como el dragón de papá.-dijo Hallie viendo al Relámpago irse.

Luego aterrizaron frente a los otros Jinetes de dragones, que salieron de su escondite o se vieron un poco aturdidos por la explosión sónica.

-¿ALGO MÁS QUE QUIERAN ATRAER HACIA NOSOTROS? ¿ALACAMBIANTES? OOH, MUERTE AULLANTE, ¿TAL VEZ? ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE HAY ALGUNO DE ESOS POR AQUÍ!- Patán gritó en la parte superior de su voz.

-Patán, estás gritando demasiado.- gritó Hipo viendo a Hallie cubrirse los oídos.

-¡¿OH, ENSERIO?! ¡APENAS PUEDO ESCUCHARME A MI MISMO! ¡PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE ATACA UN RELÁMPAGO SALVAJE!

-Bien, necesitamos a nuestros dragones. Hallie y yo vamos a regresar allá.- dijo Hipo.

Los otros Jinetes de dragones les dieron una mirada en blanco, no han podido escuchar nada de lo que Hipo dijo.

-Creo que no te escucharon.- Hallie dijo recargándose en Chimuelo.

-¡DIJE QUE HALLIE Y YO VAMOS A REGRESAR ALLÁ!- Hipo gritó para que pudieran escucharlo.

De inmediato, los Jinetes de Dragones gritaron en señal de protesta.

-¡NO, NO LO HARAN! ¡TE QUITARE TU OTRA PIERNA!- Patán grita.

-¡IMPOSIBLE, HIPO, NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS SOLOS!- Gritó Astrid.

-¡SÍ, NO TENEMOS DRAGONES Y ESTAMOS INDEFENSOS!- Patapez gritó y luego agrego mirando a la hermana de su amigo que lo miro alzando una ceja.- ¡SIN OFENDER HALLIE!

-¡Y SÓLO PODEMOS COMUNICARNOS GRITANDO!- Brutilda gritó.

-¡Y, AUNQUE LO DISFRUTO BASTANTE, NO ES MUY SIGILOSO!- Brutacio agrego. -¿ESTÁS OYENDO ALGO DE ESTO?

Hallie miro a Chimuelo.- Chimuelo por esto no quiero llegar a la adultez tan pronto.

Chimuelo se rio entre dientes ante su comentario.

Hipo tuvo que admitir que los Jinetes tenían razón. –Está bien, bien. Vamos todos juntos.- dijo. Los Jinete le dieron otra mirada en blanco, Hipo miro a su hermana quien solo suspiro.

-¡Oh, por… DIJO QUE VAMOS TODOS JUNTOS!- Hallie grito furiosa.

Los Jinetes asintieron con una mejora.

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES? ¡Por Dios!- dijo Brutacio.- ¿Así tratas a tus mayores Hallie? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Si, estos jóvenes de ahora…-agrego Brutilda. Hallie solo suspiro con molestia.

* * *

Momentos después estaban vagando por el bosque a pie menos Hallie quien iba en Chimuelo. Todos se habían recuperado de la explosión sónica del Relámpago, pero eso no mejoró el estado de ánimo mientras avanzaban penosamente por el espeluznante bosque.

-Uh, Hipo?- dijo Patapez nerviosamente.

-Lo sé, Patapez.- dijo Hipo, leyendo la mente de Patapez. –No es sorprendente.

-¿Podemos votar por espeluznante y extraña?- dijo Patán.

Inmediatamente él y los gemelos levantaron sus manos.

Una vez que llegaron a un claro, se detuvieron en horror, porque frente a ellos vieron una montaña de huesos de dragón. Hallie observo en estado de shock dejando escapar una respiración profunda.

-¿Eso son lo que creo que son?- Patapez preguntó preocupado.

-¿Rocas blancas con formas raras?- dijo Brutacio inconsciente.

-Huesos de dragón.- dijo Hipo con expresión preocupada.

-Ah, un cementerio de huesos. Sí, me gusta.- dijo Brutacio con entusiasmo. Luego vio a los otros Jinetes y Hallie mirándolo y los miró inocentemente. -¿No me gusta?

Halllie miro seriamente la montaña de restos de dragon, cuando Chimuelo comenzó a caminar cerca de los huesos gruñendo con molestia. Astrid luego notó una extraña roca de color ámbar en el suelo y la levantó.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- ella preguntó.

-No tengo idea.- dijo Hipo.

-Es resina de árbol fosilizada o más comúnmente conocida como ámbar.- dijo Hallie ganándose una mirada sorprendida de los jinetes.-¿Qué?

-Espera, ¿Si es resina de árbol fosilizada, que hace en el suelo?- Patapez preguntó.

Entonces oyeron un fuerte rugido en la distancia.

-Bien, ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Patán con temor.

-Eso mi amigo es un dragón en problemas.- dijo Patapez.

Hallie se sujetó de la silla de Chimuelo cuando el corrió hacia el sonido y los jinetes lo siguieron rápidamente. Lo siguieron a un desfiladero y luego encontraron docenas de dragones atrapados en las mismas cosas ambarinas que encontraron en el suelo.

-Whoa.- Hipo se quedó sin aliento.

Los dragones se veían extremadamente débiles, sin duda no habían comido en días y algunos de ellos luchaban por liberarse, pero el ámbar era demasiado espeso. Chimuelo mira la roca por un segundo antes de morder una, y no hace nada. Chimuelo le ronroneo a Hallie que saco su arco y golpeo con él una de las rocas que tenía atrapado a un Nadder Mortifero pero no sucedió nada.

-Chicos saben lo que está pasando aquí, ¿Verdad?- Brutacio preguntó.

-Sí.- dijo Patapez estudiando los dragones atrapados. -Algo esta atrapando a los dragones con una sustancia rocosa ámbar y que los está inmovilizando.

Brutacio lo miró sin comprender. -Oh. Oh, tengo una idea completamente diferente que involucra un pescado grasoso y un carnero malo.- dijo.

-Y eso ni siquiera es lo peor.- dijo Hallie. –'Eso' los ataca y se los come.

-Ah, por favor.- dijo Brutilda escépticamente. -¿Quién va hacer eso?

De repente, oyeron rugidos en la distancia y miraron hacia arriba para ver a un dragón volando hacia ellos.

Era un dragón delgado y alargado, de color amarillento con detalles en un azul brillante, excepto sobre sus alas donde poseía más variedad de colores. Sus alas poseían una forma parecida a las de las mariposas, mientras que su cola poseía una fina aleta en la parte superior. Su cabeza se parece a la de los Scaldaron, pero sus cuernos traseros son mucho más largos y finos con una espiral, parecidos a los de una cabra. Posee también dos crestas azules a los costados que puede replegar y desplegar. Su cuerno nasal es largo, grueso y se curva hacia adentro.

Todos se escondieron detrás de él y miraron fijamente al dragón con miedo, aparte de Brutilda, quien lo señaló y dijo: -¿Qué te parece el? Sí, el me parece sospechoso.

Patapez la agarró rápidamente y todos se agacharon detrás de la roca justo cuando el dragón los miraba fijamente. Hipo y Hallie estaban detrás de otra roca, tratando de contener a Chimuelo, quien intentaba llegar al Dragón, inmóvil.

Luego, el dragón recogió un Terrible Terror que estaba envuelto en ámbar y se fue volando. Sin embargo, Chimuelo todavía intentaba dirigirse hacia el dragón.

-¡No, Chimuelo! ¡No, amigo!- Hipo gritó. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo Chimuelo no lo hacía por voluntad propia, era el sonido. -Es el sonido. Esa canto, atrae a los dragones-.

-Ala Cantante.- espetó Patapez.

-¿Qué?- Astrid dijo perpleja.

-Así deberíamos llamarlo.- dijo Patapez.

-¿Ahora? ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres ponerle nombre ahora?- dijo Hipo con incredulidad.

-Este no es el momento de nombrar nuevos dragones.- dijo Hallie.

-Tenemos que llamarle de algún modo.- dijo Patapez.

-Sí, me parece que Canto Mortal sería más apropiado. Sabes, porque cuando escuchas su canto, estás muerto.- dijo Brutacio.

-Les diré algo, tiene mucha razón.- admitió Hipo.

-Sí, así es.- dijo Brutacio con orgullo. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-No importa cómo le digamos.- dijo Astrid con impaciencia. -Si está haciendo esto a todos los dragones, probablemente nos lo haga a nosotros.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos Hipo.- dijo Patapez.

-Rápido.- agregó Hipo.

Entonces todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones tratando de localizar a los dragones.

-Tormenta!- Gritó Astrid.

-Colmillo! Colmillo!- Gritó Patán.

-¡Patán, mira!- Gritó Astrid. Patán se dio vuelta y descubrió que Astrid estaba junto a Colmillo.

-¡Colmillo! Te voy a sacar de ahí, flamita.- tranquilizó Patán.

-¡Astrid, tengo a Tormenta!- Patapez gritó.

Luego escucharon el rugido del Canto Mortal que les decía que estaba regresando. A la vez Chimuelo se escapó antes de que Hipo pudiera detenerlo.

-Chimuelo, no!- Hipo gritó.

Chimuelo saltó sobre una roca y se enfrentó al Canto Mortal al igual que el Canto Mortal. Chimuelo por el estallido de plasma que hizo, que el Canto Mortal esquivó y luego le disparó un extraño líquido.

Chimuelo trata de esquivarlo, pero sin que Hipo abriera su cola, fue golpeado y en cuestión de segundos quedó envuelto en ámbar.

-¡No!- Hipo gritó corriendo hacia él junto con su hermana. Miró a los otros jinetes. -Chicos, liberen sus dragones ahora!

Los jinetes corrieron hacia los dragones e intentaron romper el ámbar que los rodeaba, pero era demasiado grueso y uno a uno el Canto Mortal les disparó con ámbar y se quedaron pegados a sus dragones, dejando solo a Hipo, Astrid y Hallie.

-¡Vaya! ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Estoy completamente atascado!- Patapez gritó.

-Yo también.- dijo Patán. -No puedo creer que me atrapo. Normalmente soy muy agil.

-¿Sí? Bueno, al menos estas solo en tu capullo.- murmuró Brutacio.

-Oh, sí, y para mi es un día de campo.- refunfuñó Brutilda.

De repente, se separaron de Eructo y Guacara y aterrizaron de costado.

El Canto Mortal se dirigió hacia Hipo y Hallie, que estaban tan ocupados tratando de liberar a Chimuelo que no se dieron cuenta de que se acercaba.

-Hipo, ¡Viene por ti!- Gritó Astrid.

Hallie se hizo a un lado al ver al Canto Mortal, Hipo se volvió a tiempo para ver el fuego del Canto Mortal en ámbar, pero en el último segundo, Astrid lo empujó a un lado. Sin embargo, esto significaba que el ámbar aterrizara sobre ella dejándola atrapada en el suelo.

-¡Astrid!- Hipo gritó. Escucho el rugido del Canto Mortal y corrió hacia su hermana y la sujeto por la muñeca. -¡Vamos a salir aquí!- dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

A Hallie no le gustaba la idea de dejar atrás a sus amigos y esconderse, pero sabía que Hipo tenía razón. Luego, los dos corrieron hacia una abertura en el desfiladero que ahora era para el Canto Mortal.

Sin embargo, no se daban cuenta de la pendiente pronunciada en el otro lado y se deslizaron hacia abajo. Pronto aterrizaron en el suelo, con fuerza, y levantaron la vista para verlos cara a cara con el mismo Relámpago que los atacó antes.

-Oh, hola.- dijo Hipo con nerviosismo. -¿Nos recuerdas?

El Relámpago les gruñó y parecía como si estuviera listo para saltar.

-Estoy pensando que sí.- dijo Hallie mientras los dos sacaron sus armas.- Y no se ve nada feliz.

Hipo levanta el escudo y mira el Relámpago tratando de mantener la calma, lo que no fue fácil cuando estás cara a cara con un Relámpago enojado.

-Oye, estoy pensando que empezamos con el pie equivocado.- dijo Hipo nerviosamente. El Relámpago rugió hacia ellos, pero Hipo los protegió con su escudo. -Nota para el Libro de Dragones , los Relámpagos guardan resentimientos.

De repente, el Relámpago los abordó, pero luego notaron la mancha de ámbar que estaba en el suelo justo donde estaban hace unos segundos. Levantaron la vista y vieron al Canto Mortal volando sobre sus cabezas.

El Relámpago luego sigue y vuela hacia ellos. Sin embargo, el Canto Mortal lo abofeteó con su cola y clavó el Relámpago en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, yo te protego.- dijo Hipo levantando su escudo.

Luego disparó una bola que envolvió a la boca del Canto Mortal. Con un distraído Relámpago lo volteó y lo enfrentó.

-No podemos detenerlo tanto.- dijo Hallie.

-Solo hay una manera de salir de esto.- dijo Hipo y luego miro a Hallie.- Tengo un plan y seguro será malo y muy peligroso para ti, solo haz lo mismo que yo

Hallie asintió un poco dudosa y los dos vikingos miraron al Relámpago, que estaba listo para otra ronda con el Canto Mortal. Guardaron sus armas y se acercaron a el con cuidado.

-De acuerdo, tal vez no te guste lo que estemos apunto de hacer, pero confía en mi, va a funcionar para los tres.- dijo Hipo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, él y Hallie saltaron a la espalda del Relámpago. Inmediatamente se lanzó al cielo tratando de sacudir a los dos vikingos.

-¡Hipo! ¡Tengo que decir que fue una idea muy mala y peligrosa!- grito Hallie aferrándose a la cintura de su hermano mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡¿Qué no habíamos superado esto?!- Hipo se aferra al Relámpago con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba.- ¡Y lose, te dije que era una idea mala y peligrosa!- le grito a su hermana.

-¡No creo que el dragón y yo estemos de ánimo para escuchar!- dijo Hallie desesperadamente.- ¡Recuérdame porque aún sigo tus planes locos!

-Les dije que trataba de ayudarnos ¿No me escuchan?- Gritó Hipo tratando de controlar el Relámpago. Luego se dio cuenta de con qué dragón estaba hablando. -Por supuesto que no me escuchas, eres un Relámpago, y los Relámpago no pueden oír y las hermanas pequeñas nunca escuchan.

-¡Escuche eso! ¡Además me hace desear que papá estuviera con nosotros.- dijo Hallie.

Luego, el Relámpago fluyó hacia abajo a toda velocidad y los dos muchachos gritaron al acercarse al suelo.

Maravillosamente, los dos todavía estaban vivos, sin aliento pero vivos. Se levantaron y encontraron que el Canto Mortal no se veía.

-Al menos perdimos al Canto Mortal.- dijo Hipo.

-Por todo lo bueno que nos hará.- dijo Hallie. -Si no hacemos algo pronto, nuestros amigos serán comidos vivos junto con todos esos dragones.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Hipo muy frustrado. -No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Debí haberlos dejado a todo en Berk. Ahora están en el capullo de esa cosa rocosa, nos está persiguiendo un Canto Mortal enfadado, y estamos atrapados aquí con un Relámpago salvaje que no escucha ni una palabra.

Hipo y Hallie se miraron el uno al otro y se dieron cuenta de lo mismo. Ambos se volvieron hacia el Relámpago y se dieron cuenta de por qué había sido capturado.

-Espera. Si ustedes no escuchan nada, probablemente no puedan escuchar el llamado del Canto Mortal.- dijo Hipo.

-Y si no escuchan el llamado del Canto Mortal, no puede atraerlos. Ya veo por qué no te a atrapado y estas solo.- dijo Hallie.

Hipo entonces levantó su mano hacia el Relámpago y lentamente se acercó a él. -¿Sabes qué, señor Relámpago?- él dijo. -Vas a ayudarnos a liberar a nuestros amigos. Y nos vamos a asegurar de que ese dragón no los moleste nunca más. ¿Qué te parece?

El Relámpago le gruñó, pero se calmó en el momento en que Hipo puso su mano en su hocico.

-Adoro cuando haces eso.- dijo Hallie dando saltitos emocionada.

Luego, él y Hallie saltaron sobre su espalda y volaron de regreso a la montaña.

* * *

En otro lado, los otros jinetes estaban tratando de liberarse de su prisión de ámbar, pero sin éxito.

-¡Uhh! ¡Uhh! ¿Dónde están Hipo y Hallie? Sabía que nos dejarían.- murmuró Patán. -Tengo que hacer pipí.

-No nos dejarían. Regresarán.- aseguró Astrid. Luego trató de alcanzar su cuchillo. -Si pudiera alcanzar mi cuchillo.

-No serviría, Astrid. Sea lo que sea esto, es muy fuerte.- dijo Patapez mientras trataba de liberarse. -Uhh! No creo que podamos atravesarlo.

-Si no podemos cortarlo, entonces, ¿cómo vamos a salir?- Preguntó Patán con impaciencia.

-Si, no pueden decirme que mi último aliento va a ser oler su cabello que huele a pescado.- dijo Brutacio tratando de quitarle las coletas de Brutilda de la cara.

-Oh, sí, eso es muy original. ¿Sabes qué? Espero que te coma primero.- dijo Brutilda. -Al menos tendré algo bueno que ver antes de morir.

-Quédate de tu lado del capullo, jovencita.

De repente, algo chocó contra su capullo y aterrizaron con la espalda hacia el suelo.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Otra vez!- dijo Brutacio con entusiasmo.

Todos se volvieron y vieron a Hipo y Hallie montados en un Relámpago. Estaba claro que acababan de rodear a los gemelos en un intento de liberarlos.

-Hola de nuevo.- dijo Hallie sonriendo con burla.

-Bien, hay una negativa en el plan A, imposible abrir el capullo.- dijo Hipo.

-Por favor dime que tienen un plan B.- dijo Astrid.

-Te lo contaremos en el momento en que se nos ocurra algo.- dijo Hallie.

-Si eso involucra cortar, o desgarrarlo, pueden olvidarlo, chicos.- dijo Patapez. -Una vez que se enfría, es tan dura como cualquier roca que haya visto.

-¿Enfria?- dijo Hipo.

-Y se endurece.- agregó Patapez.

Hallie miró a Hipo y reconoció esa expresión en su rostro. -Tienes una idea, ¿Verdad?.- Dijo.

-Puede funcionar.- dijo Hipo saltando del Relámpago. -Nadie se mueva.

Los Jinetes no se divirtieron con ese comentario.

-Oye, eso es gracioso. Eres un comediante.- murmuró Brutacio.

Hipo tomó el frasco de Patán del gel de Pesadilla Monstruosa de la silla de montar de Colmillo y comenzó a verterlo sobre los jinetes y sus dragones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hipo?- Preguntó Patán mientras Hipo lo cubría con el gel.

-Solo confía en mí, Patán.- dijo Hipo.

-Si, ¿Lo dice el hombre que quiere prenderme fuego?

-Creí que solo ardía un poco.- dijo Hallie confundida aun en el lomo del Relámpago.

-Estaba mintiendo. ¡Saben que miento mucho!- confeso Patán.

-Estarás bien, Patán. Lo prometo.- aseguró Hipo.

Patán no parecía completamente convencido.

De repente escucharon el rugido del Canto Mortal, Hipo y Hallie ocultaron al Relámpago detrás de una roca tal como apareció. El Canto Mortal miró a su alrededor tratando de decidir a quién iba a servir su próxima comida y aterrizó junto a Patapez y Albondiga , que temblaban. A continuación, agarró un Gronckle cerca de ellos y se fue volando.

-¡Aah! ¡Deprisa, Hipo! Se llevó el aperitivo. Creo que soy el plato principal-. Patapez gritó.

Luego se separó de Albondiga y aterrizó en el suelo.- ¡Oh, Thor!

-Patapez, relájate.- dijo Astrid. –Puede tardar horas en comerse ese dragón.

Luego reapareció El Canto Mortal y voló hacia Patapez.

-¡O minutos! ¡Hipo, Hallie!- Patapez gritó.

El Canto Mortal aterrizó a su lado y lo miró. Patapez trató de salir usando sus piernas, que eran las únicas cosas que no estaban envueltas en ámbar, sin embargo, solo lo logró moviéndose en círculos. El Canto Mortal siguió girando la cabeza para mantenerlo vigilado.

-Hola, señor.- dijo Patapez nerviosamente.

El Canto Mortal luego inclinó la cabeza y rugió hacia él. Entonces escuchó el rugir de un Relámpago y se dio la vuelta para ver a Hipo y Hallie cabalgando sobre la espalda del Relámpago y voló hacia ellos.

-¡Hola Señor Canto Mortal!- dijo Hallie con un acento raro.

-¡Hola, ¿Nos recuerdas?- Hipo gritó.

De inmediato, el Canto Mortal tomó vuelo y los persiguió. Siguió disparando ámbar hacia ellos, pero los esquivaron con facilidad. Luego se voltearon y dispararon directamente hacia el Canto Mortal, pero en varios choques volaron justo al lado y se dirigieron hacia la garganta.

Hipo saltó del Relámpago y patinó en el suelo sobre su escudo. Las chispas de un escudo encendieron el gel y dijeron un poderoso fuego hacia los Jinetes y sus dragones. En cuestión de segundos, uno por uno, los jinetes y los dragones se liberaron.

-¡Sí! ¡Funciona!- Astrid gritó poniéndose de pie.

Chimuelo corrió hacia Hipo, quien la abrazó con fuerza. -Amigo, que gusto verte.- dijo.

-¡HIPO!- grito Hallie.

Levantaron la vista y vieron que Hallie estaba teniendo problemas para mantener a raya el Canto Mortal y al Relámpago ya que jamás había montado un dragón por sí misma por lo que tenía dificultad para controlarlo.

-¡Jamás monte un dragón! ¡Repito jamás monte un dragón!- Gritó Hallie.- ¡Me vendría muy bien la ayuda de un Jinete con experiencia!

Inmediatamente los jinetes saltaron sobre los Dragones y volaron hacia arriba para ayudar a Hallie. Hipo estaba a punto de despegar, pero luego notó que el bebé Relámpago, azul escalado, en un capullo de ámbar y se dio cuenta de por qué el Relámpago no había salido de la isla, estaba tratando de rescatar a su bebé.

-Es un Relámpago adolescente. Ya veo por qué no se va.- dijo Hipo. Luego se volvió hacia Patán, que también se había ido. -Patán, libera al Relámpago. Yo me encargo del Canto Mortal

En el cielo, el Relámpago disparó una ráfaga sónica, pero el Canto Mortal lo esquivó. Luego notó que Hipo y Chimuelo se unieron a la pelea y comenzaron a perseguirlos.

-Vamos a reubicar a este chico... permanentemente.- dijo Hipo mirando a Chimuelo. Hipo luego notó la cueva y tuvo una idea. -Y ya tengo el lugar.

Luego volvió a mirar al Canto Mortal, que aún lo seguía. -Está bien, señor Canto Mortal, bienvenido a su nuevo hogar.

Luego voló a la cueva y el Canto Mortal los siguió. Chimuelo, pudo navegar las cuevas y ser malo pudo esquivar las estalactitas y estalagmitas, pero el Canto Mortal no tuvo tal suerte. Siguió golpeando estalactitas y estalagmitas, pero no abandonó la persecución.

-Bien, amigo, sácanos de aquí.- dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo comenzó a navegar por la cueva y encontró el punto donde podía darse la vuelta. El Canto Mortal lo siguió, pero se volvió demasiado rápido y se estrelló contra la pared de la cueva. Se recuperó rápidamente y persiguió a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo salió disparado de la cueva, donde Hallie, que yacía sobre el Relámpago estaban esperando. Luego, juntos, ambos dragones dispararon una explosión sónica masiva que debilitó las rocas sobre la cueva. Chimuelo lanzo una explosión de plasma que causó la cueva a derrumbarse, atrapando al Canto Mortal dentro.

-¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho hermanita!- Hipo gritó. -Nadie va a oír su canto ahí adentro.

-Nada mal para una novata.- Hallie se encogió de hombros.- ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¡¿Puedo?!

La mirada orgullosa de Hipo cambio por una de fastidio y señalo detrás de él y Hallie sin palabras comprendió que le estaba ordenando que volviera a sentarse detrás de él.

-Bueno señor Relámpago, fue bueno mientras duro.- Hallie le dijo a Relámpago a pesar que él no la escuchaba, pero le sorprendió que al acariciarle la cabeza el dragón resoplara con gentileza.

Luego de que Hallie volvió al lomo de Chimuelo, volaron de regreso hacia los otros Jinetes, que regresaban de la garganta y entre ellos estaba el bebé Relámpago. Enseguida el Relámpago adulto se acercó a su bebé y se acariciaron el uno al otro.

-Owww…-dijo Hallie con ternura.

-Si fuera ustedes, buscaría otra isla.- aconsejó Hipo. -No sé cuánto tiempo seguirá atrapado.

-Uh, sabes que no puede escucharte, ¿Cierto?- dijo Brutacio.

-Sí, Brutacio, lo sé.- suspiró Hipo. -Vámonos de aquí.-

Volaron dejando al Relámpago a solas con su bebé. Hallie volteo a ver a los Relámpagos y alzo su mano en forma de despedida y los dragones rugieron despidiéndose.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura de la isla, Hipo miró a los demás jinetes en tono de disculpa.

-Amigos, quería decirles que lamento haberlos metido en todo esto.- dijo. -Si ustedes quieren regresar…

-¿Estás loco?- dijo Astrid.

-No hay manera de que me pierda todo esto.- dijo Hallie sonriendo emocionada.- Jamás me había divertido tanto.

-Olvídalo.- dijo Brutilda.

-Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en años.- dijo Patán.

-Aunque, hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer.- dijo Astrid.

-Soy todo oídos.- dijo Hipo.

-Necesitamos una isla, nuestra propia isla.- dijo Astrid.

-Astrid tiene razón, Hipo. Estamos muy lejos para ir y volver a Berk.- dijo Patapez.

-Sí, y me encantaría formar parte de todo esto.- dijo Hallie.

-Lo que necesitamos es una base de operaciones.- dijo Hipo.

-Exactamente.- estuvo de acuerdo Patapez. -Pero esta vez no dejamos que los dragones la escojan-. Albondiga luego gruñó infelizmente. -Lo siento, niña, alguien tenía que decirlo.

Hipo luego miró a Patán. -Bien, Patán, eres el hombre del momento por traer el gel de Pesadilla Monstruosa Tú escoges.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Patán aturdido.

-Sí, en serio-.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Tú que dices, Flamita?- dijo Patán mirando a Colmillo, quien luego rugió. -¡Ja! No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¡Al más allá!

-¡Al más allá!- todos gritaron.

Hallie rio cuando comenzaron la búsqueda de una isla.


	4. Al Caer la Oscuridad

Los Jinetes de Dragones y Hallie estaban en busca de una isla para establecer su cuartel general, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Hipo y Patán huían de una manada de jabalíes furiosos.

-Vamos a explorar la isla a pie. Que descansen los dragones para el largo camino a casa. ¡Soy una cabeza de carnero! - Dijo Patán haciendo una terrible imitación de Hipo.

Pronto se detienen cuando llegan a un acantilado y se dan vuelta para ver a los jabalíes acercarse a ellos.

-Bien, genio. ¿Y el siguiente movimiento?- dijo Patán.

-Uh, armas. Necesitamos armas- dijo Hipo.

Patán miró la pierna de metal de Hipo. -¡Tengo una!- dijo e intentó quitarlo.

-¡Patán, suéltame!- Hipo gritó empujándolo lejos.

-¿Qué? ¡La vi primero! ¡Dámela!

-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Hipo logrando liberarse del agarre de Patán.

Los jabalíes atacaron, pero Tormenta apareció de la nada y los asusto con una ráfaga de fuego.

Minutos después, Hipo y Patán estaban con los otros jinetes y estaban buscando otra isla.

-Está bien, vamos a tachar esa isla de la lista.- dijo Hipo.

-Claro.- dijo Hallie haciendo una cruz en la isla reciente en su cuaderno.- Isla de Jabalíes furiosos, fuera.

-Whoo-hoo-hoo, esto emocionante.- dijo Patapez con entusiasmo. –Explorar mar abierto buscando una isla base que sea nuestra.

Hallie estaba más emocionada que los demás, era la primera vez que se alejaba de Berk y era parte de las aventuras de su hermano y los demás jinetes. Estaba feliz ya que no tendría que pasar el rato con Gothi que la educaba en todo lo relacionado en curación y herbolaria, junto con las demás mujeres matronas que le enseñaban a cocinar y bordar, hasta en situaciones extremas de aburrimiento pasaba tiempo con Bocón y Spitelout mientras que uno le enseñaba lo principal de herrería, otro le enseñaba a utilizar toda clase de armas y defensa.

-Sí, me gusta esa idea.- dijo Brutilda apoyándose en Guacara. -Mudarme de Berk, tener mi propia casa, lejos de….ya sabes quién-. Después de ver la última parte miró a Brutacio, que era totalmente ajeno a su comentario.

-Sí, ni me lo digas, hermana.- dijo. -Estoy harto de….ya sabes quién. No sabe cuándo cerrar la boca. No lo quiero aquí.

-Chicos, concéntrense.- dijo Hipo con un profundo suspiro. -Necesitamos encontrar una isla protegida, segur, habitable tanto para nosotros como para los dragones.

-Bla, bla, bla. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que oír eso?- dijo Patán con impaciencia.

-Um, hasta que encontremos lo que estás buscando.- dijo Hipo. Luego notó otra isla debajo de ellos. -Vamos a revisar esta otra.

La isla en la que aterrizaron parecía ideal, había mucha agua dulce y había dentro de los árboles. Incluso tenía arbustos de flores azules por todas partes.

-No está mal, no está mal.- dijo Hipo escaneando la isla. -Mucha agua fresca, un suministro abundante de alimentos.

-Muchas flores azules lindas.- dijo Brutilda sosteniendo un ramo de flores azules muy familiares y las inhaló. -¡Me quedo!

Astrid miró las flores y las reconoció. -Espera, ¿No son…?

-La Adelfa Azul.- Patapez se quedó sin aliento.

-Es mortalmente venenosa para los dragones.- dijo Hallie.

Brutilda había acercado las Adelfas Azules a las caras de Eructo y Guacara, pero rápidamente las alejó.

-Entonces, no nos quedamos.- dijo Brutacio.

Entonces Eructo y Guacara estornudaron causando una pequeña explosión.

Afortunadamente, después de las Adelfas Azules de hace tres años, se habían asegurado de llevar un antídoto en todo momento y curar el Cremallerus Espantosus.

Minutos después, estaban buscando otra isla. Patapez luego notó una isla debajo de ellos.

-Oh, esta isla es hermosa.- dijo mientras voló hacia ella. –Hasta tiene esos extraños puntos por toda…

Cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que no eran puntitos, eran agujeros.

-¡No son puntos! ¡Son agujeros de la Susurros Mortales!- Hipo gritó.

Luego vieron a los Susurros Mortales emergiendo sobre los agujeros.

-Ya estuve allí, ya lo hice.- dijo Patán.

-¡Siguiente!- dijo Astrid.

Patapez los condujo a otra isla, pero era la misma isla que descubrieron Hipo y Patán. Así que terminan corriendo por la vida con jabalíes persiguiéndolos.

-¡Creí que habías tachado esta isla de la lista!- Patapez gritó a Hallie.

-¡Lo hice!- grito Hallie antes de echarle un vistazo a su cuaderno.- Ups, mi error….tache la isla de al lado.

Todos saltaron del acantilado y aterrizaron en las espaldas de los dragones y volaron lejos de la isla.

Finalmente, después de varias horas, encontraron un ganador. La isla que encontraron era grande con bosques y montañas y una cascada.

-Esto se ve muy bien.- dijo Hipo.

-Esos acantilados podrían funcionar.- dijo Astrid estudiando la isla. -Buena campo de visión, fácilmente defendible.

-La ubicación es grandiosa.- dijo Patapez.

-Es perfecta.- dijo Brutilda.

-Sí. Demasiado perfecto.- dijo Brutacio con escepticismo. Todos lo miraron confundidos. -Solo repito las palabras inmortales del poderoso Thor: 'Cuando algo parece tan perfecto, probablemente apesta'.-

Los otros Jinetes de Dragones y Hallie no estaban del todo convencidos.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que Thor nunca dijo nada remotamente parecido a eso.- dijo Hipo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces a Thor? ¿Has hablado con él recientemente?- Brutacio preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No pero…

-Si fuera tú, no seguiría hermano.- murmuro Hallie mirando hacia abajo en la isla.

-Porque yo si, mm-hmm. Y no recuerdo que te mencionara a ti.- dijo Brutacio alzando una ceja. -Mira, tengo un presentimiento sobre este lugar, y creo que todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando tengo un presentimiento.

-¿Lo ignoramos?- dijo Astrid haciendo reír a Hallie.

Luego volaron hacia la isla.

-Recuerden mis palabras. Hay algo mal en esta isla, algo misterioso, algo horrible, algo ... algo ...- dijo Brutacio con temor.

Brutilda solo rodó los ojos. -¿Terminaste?- ella preguntó.

* * *

Era tarde cuando encontraron un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para aterrizar, Hipo comenzó a transmitir instrucciones a los otros jinetes.

-Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es preparar el campamento para la noche.- dijo mientras alcanzaba su silla de montar. –Madera para la fogata, necesitamos agua, quiero a alguien con trampas.

-Amm.. Hipo, creo que están más ocupados en otras cosas.- dijo Hallie señalando a los demás Jinetes.

Como la niña decía, los otros corredores estaban más centrados en construir el puesto de avanzada real en lugar de prepararse para pasar la noche.

-Patán ¿Qué es eso?- Astrid preguntó.

Patán dibujaba una S en el suelo. -Es una 'S' de 'Súper Patán'.- dijo. -Creo que estéticamente se verá bien al pasar volando.

-Eso es ridículo.- dijo Astrid. -No importa cómo sea vea la base. Tiene que ser funcional y operacional.

Hipo intenta mirar por encima de sus hombros para llamar su atención. -Uh, chicos, lo que realmente necesitamos es...

-Es un lugar para descansar, relajarnos y reponerlos de un largo día de trabajo.- interrumpió Patapez. Luego metió la mano en su silla de montar. -Tienes toda la razón, Hipo. Miren, Albóndiga y yo estuvimos pensando.

Luego sacó un escudo con un modelo encima. Hallie estaba saltando para poder ver lo que los Jinetes hacían pero su baja estatura no le ayudaba mucho, su hermano al notar esto le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la elevo un poco para que ella pudiera ver, Hallie sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello así no caerse.

-¿Es una bañera caliente?- Astrid preguntó señalando un círculo de rocas.

-No, es una bañera de lodo. La bañera caliente esta por acá.- dijo Patapez señalando la piedra del círculo junto a ella.

Chimuelo solo gruñó para decirle a Hipo que estaba molesto. –Ni me lo digas.- dijo Hipo.

Los gemelos miraron el modelo. -Espera. Alto todos. No lo veo.- dijo Brutacio.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Brutilda.

-¿Qué no ven?- Hipo preguntó con cansancio bajando a su hermana.

-Um, la fosa de jabalíes.- dijo Brutacio. -¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la fosa de jabalíes?

-Veran. La parte importante de una buena base es la fosa de jabalíes.- dijo Brutilda solemnemente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Astrid mirando a los gemelos confusión incompleta.

-Todo necesitan un poco de entretenimiento de vez en cuando, ¿No es así?- dijo Brutacio suavemente.

Todo el mundo los miró en silencio excepto Hallie quien los miro confundida.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Hallie con inocencia. Hipo abrió los ojos mirando a los gemelos con enojo.

Estaba a punto de inventar algo hasta que Patapez dijo: -Ya sabemos dónde conseguir los jabalíes.

Chimuelo disparó una ráfaga de plasma en la S de Patán llamando la atención de todos.

-Oops, perdón, lo lamento.- dijo Hipo. -Bien, entonces, ahora que tenemos su atención, realmente necesitamos armar el campamento para la noche.

Brutacio luego dijo. -Espera, ¿qué pasa con…..

-Ah-da-da-da! Hablará del diseño de la base de dragones en la mañana.- dijo Hipo firmemente. -Por ahora, alguien tiene que traer agua.

-Ugh. No sé tú, pero me gustaría más el Hipo petulante de Berk que la princesa Hipo de la base lejana.- dijo Patán mirando a Astrid.

-¿Lo se, cierto?- ella dijo y mira con los pulgares arriba a Hipo.

-Bueno, eso funciono.- dijo Hallie mirando a los Jinetes y luego a su hermano.

Tanto Hipo como Chimuelo suspiraron.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche todos estaban sentados junto a una fogata mientras los dragones estaban acostados, pero Chimuelo se despertó cuando escuchó un crujido. Hallie lo miro quien estaba al lado de su hermano recargándose en el costado de Chimuelo.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?- Hipo preguntó mirando a su dragón.

-Te diré lo que es. Ratas. Ratas del tamaño de yaks.- dijo Brutacio. -No, también puede ser … ¿Yaks del tamaño de ratas? ¡Yakratas! No, esperen, eso sería adorable-. Él rio. -No, no, ya sé lo que son, son yaks del tamaño de dragones. ¿Verdad, Chimuelo? ¿Me entiendes Chimuelo?

Chimuelo gimió y volvió a dormirse. Hallie rodando los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, Hipo la abrazo acercándola a él para mantenerla a salvo .

-No existe algo así como yaks del tamaño de dragones.- dijo Patapez riéndose inclinándose hacia Astrid .

Brutacio reapareció detrás de ellos haciendo saltar a Patapez y Astrid. -¡Yakdragones para ti, mi amigo!. Y cuando los oigan gritar, lo creerán. Créeme.

Luego comenzó a gritar de forma extraña, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

¡Rakay-ya-na-na-na-ohhhh! Pa-poo!- el grito. Luego se detuvo y miró a los jinetes. –Muy bien. Dejemos que lo mediten en su cabeza un minuto.

-Ya, Brutacio, ya basta.- ordeno Hipo.

-Sí, no estás asustando a nadie.- dijo Patán.

-¿En serio?- dijo Brutacio moviéndose para que su cara estuviera a centímetros de la de Patán haciéndolo sobresaltarse. -¿Y si hubiera... serpientes en la oscuridad? ¿Hmm? ¿Serpientes gigantes? ¿Serpientes suficientemente grandes para tragar a un hombre entero y vomitar sus huesos?- Luego comenzó a hacer caras hacia Patán.

-¡Ja! Por favor. Vomitar sus huesos.- se burló Patán. A continuación, agarró el ala de Colmillo y lo puso sobre él. Todos lo miraron fijamente, incluyendo Colmillo. -¿Qué?

-Sí, eso es, acuéstense.- dijo Brutacio. -Duerman... si pueden-. Luego se acostó en el cuello de Eructo y comenzó a quedarse dormido. -Ahh, trolls, sapos endemoniados...

Todos simplemente pusieron los ojos en blanco y decidieron imitar la acción de Brutacio e irse a dormir.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Brutacio fue despertado por ruidos de animales.

-¡Aah! ¿Pero qué fue eso?- el grito.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que los otros jinetes como Hallie y sus dragones todavía estaban dormidos. Luego escuchó un crujido proveniente del bosque.

Se levantó y entró en el bosque con cuidado y en silencio, tuvo el sonido de las alas revoloteando y luego saltó cuando vio una sombra.

-¡Aah! ¿Qué es eso….?- jadeó. -Oh. Los árboles-. Luego vio la sombra otra vez. -¡Yakratas! Lo sabía.

Entonces algo pasó rápidamente detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar, lentamente miró hacia atrás y luego vio que era una gallina.

-Oh, es solo una gallina.- dijo aliviado. –Una pequeña gallina. Bien ... ¡Ahem. Hola, desayuno!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agarrar a la gallina, escuchó algo detrás de él y sonó enorme. Se dio la vuelta y vio un enorme dragón en el cielo, podía ser exagerado, porque estaba tan oscuro, pero sabía que era enorme.

-Oh ... mi ... Thor.- dijo atónito.

Los otros Jinetes de dragones y Hallie todavía estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Mmm, Astrid, pareces una almohada. Mmm.- dijo Patán mientras dormía.

Repentinamente fueron despertados por Brutacio quien gritó, -¡Axulio!

Hallie se levantó sobresaltada sosteniendo su arco diciendo. -¡¿Monstruo?!

Vieron a Brutacio salir corriendo del bosque con aspecto de haber visto un fantasma. Se detuvo frente a ellos jadeando pesadamente.

-¡Gallina! ¡Rugiendo! ¡Una enorme gallina rugiendo! ¡Gallina rugiendo!- él jadeó.

-¿Dijo que vio una gran gallina rugiendo?- dijo Patapez desconcertado.

-Gallina no. Dragón. Enorme. Masivo.- dijo Brutacio después de calmarse finalmente. Luego miró a los otros jinetes. -¿Que otra palabra? Colosal.

-¿Pero qué le pasó a la gallina?- dijo Patapez.

-¡Olvida la gallina! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo Brutacio.

Los otros jinetes no estaban convencidos.

-¿Alguien cree tanta tontería?- Astrid dijo bostezando.

-No lo sé.- dijo Brutilda. -No lo había visto tan asustado desde que encontró una sanguijuela en sus…..

-Muy bien, quiero que te detengas aquí.- dijo Astrid con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

-Todavía tiene un punto, debe haber visto algo allí afuera.- dijo Hallie refregándose un ojo con su brazo.

Hipo suspiró. -Bien, está bien, vamos a revisar para que pronto podamos volver a dormir.

Siguieron a Brutacio hasta el lugar donde vio por última vez a este dragón.

-Está bien, cuando esta bestia gigante nos arranque miembro por miembro, espero una disculpa completa de cada uno de ustedes. Y un apretón de manos.- dijo. –No podrán dar un apretón por que no tendrán miembros.

Luego escucharon crujir en los arbustos y Brutacio se llevó el dedo al labio y les ordenó que se callaran. Luego saltó al arbusto y golpeó a un oponente invisible, pero en lugar de encontrar un enorme dragón encontró una gallina.

-Bueno, eso fue decepcionante.- dijo Hallie.

-No! Estaba aquí, y era enorme. No estoy inventando esto.- dijo Brutacio con firmeza. Luego miró hacia abajo a la gallina. -Diles. Estaba parado justo aquí. Diles, gallina.

Los jinetes se miraron el uno al otro, encontrando todo extraño.

-Uh, me asustas, hermano, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Brutilda. -Y compartimos un útero.

Luego todos se alejaron molestos por haber sido despertados de la nada.

Brutacio miró enojado a la gallina que cacareaba. –No puedo ni voltear a verte.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Entonces la gallina cantó y Brutacio volvió a mirarla. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- La gallina cantó y satisfecho con la respuesta, la dejó. -No lo creo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los jinetes y sus dragones se despertaron.

-Está bien, ahora, hablemos de la base.- dijo Hipo.

Hallie aún seguía recostada sobre el Furia Nocturna, ella bostezo pero rápidamente se cubrió con el ala de Chimuelo cubriéndose de los rayos de sol, el dragón de su hermano gruño diciéndole que se levantara.

-Ya voy….ya voy niñera dragón.- murmuro la niña con burla. Ella chillo cuando Chimuelo le lamio la cara despertándola por completo, miro al dragón que se reía.- ¡Chimuelo, no tenías por qué hacer eso!

Astrid rápidamente corrió hacia Hipo. -Ya que lo mencionaste, he estado trabajando en mi diseño.- dijo y mostró su diseño de la base avanzada.

Astrid había dibujado algo que parecía una fortaleza con cráneos, ya que su base y espinas flamígeras lo rodeaban y en la parte superior del fuerte estaba Astrid sosteniendo una lanza con una calavera en ella.

-Estableceremos puestos de vigilancia con intersección de campos de fuego….

-Nunca descansaremos.- terminó Patapez y luego les llamó la atención sobre su avanzada modelo. -Pero aquí, en mi jardín de meditación…

Patán luego se acercó, luciendo molesto. -Ninguno tiene forma de S.- dijo. -¿No viste mis dibujos?

-¡Fosa de jabalíes! ¡Fosa de jabalíes! ¡Fosa de jabalíes!- Brutilda gritó.

-Chicos, escúchenme bien.- dijo Hipo con calma. -Necesitamos una idea. No podemos diseñar cinco bases tuvo una idea. -O ... ¿Tal vez si?- Luego miró a los otros jinetes. -¿Sabes qué? Fosa de jabalíes. Gran idea.- dijo, y todos lo miraron todo estructurados.

-Whoa. ¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Preguntó Brutilda.

Hipo luego se volvió hacia Patán. -Oh, Forma de S? Me encanta.

-No me asustes, Hipo. Me haces sentir incomodo.- dijo Patán.

-Solo digo, que todos traigan el diseño que crean mejor, y votaremos por uno. ¿No es lo justo?

Todos lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué estas tramando Hipo?- Astrid preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, nada, nada de nada.- dijo Hipo inocentemente. -Solo trato de mantener a las tropas felices. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Tropas felices son, eh ... grupos ... ¿felices?

Astrid no estaba convencida, pero decidió aceptarlo.

Hipo entonces notó que faltaba una persona. -Oye, hablando de tropas, Brutilda, ¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?- le preguntó a Brutilda.

-No me preguntes- Brutilda se encogió de hombros. –Lo único que sé que esta fosa de jabalíes no se acabara sola.

* * *

Brutacio estaba en el bosque con su gallina, tratando de localizar al dragón que vio anoche.

-Esta bien, dragón gigante, oficialmente te notifico. Que, puedes huir, pero no esconderte.- dijo. -Supongo que puedes volar, también correr. Puedes correr o volar, pero como sea, no puedes esconderte. Porque nada escapa al ojo vigilante de...

Estaba tan ocupado hablando que no se dio cuenta de que se había alejado del borde de un acantilado y se había caído gritando. Cayó de las rocas y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo rocoso.

-¡Oh, me lastime! ¡Me lastime mucho!

La gallina se detiene para mirar hacia el borde del acantilado cloqueando felizmente.

Una hora más tarde, Brutacio logró subir de nuevo. Su casco estaba cubierto de ramas de árboles y estaba herido de pies a cabeza. Luego miró a la gallina.

-¿No pudiste advertirme?- dijo enojado.

Luego se puso de pie y se alejó y el pollo lo siguió. Luego continuó su búsqueda del dragón gigante, pero no encontró nada.

-Muy bien, así que me lo pones difícil. Bien, así es como a me gusta. Solo pregúntale a la gallina.- dijo haciendo clic en sus hombros.

Brutacio luego se detuvo de repente, esta vez vio el acantilado justo frente a él y se salvó de tumbarse.

-¡Ja, ves!- le gritó al cielo mientras retrocedía. -Oh, sí. Brutacio Tórton está preparado. No caerá de otro acantilado…

Entonces, al igual que antes, se cayó del borde de un acantilado y cayó dando vueltas gritando.

-¡Múltiples salientes!- él gritó de dolor. Luego aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo. -¡Esta isla tiene muchos acantilados!

La gallina solo cloqueó mirando por el acantilado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, más tarde esa tarde, Hipo y Hallie estaban viendo a los otros jinetes construir sus diseños. Estaban apoyados en Chimuelo disfrutando de la paz.

-¿Oyen eso?- él dijo. -Ese es el sonido de la paz y quietud. Saben, hacerlos trabajar juntos tal vez sea la mejor idea que eh tenido.

Sin embargo, esta paz no duró mucho. Todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando Patapez tomó una piedra que Patán estaba buscando.

-Uh, ¿Discúlpame? Mi roca.- dijo Patán mirando a Patapez.

-Oh, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Patapez preguntó.

-¡La necesito! Esa roca es el final de mi 'S'. Y necesito mi 'S'.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tu 'S'? Tu genial maravilla arquitectónica- Patapez se burló.

-Dame la roca.- exigió Patán.

-Ah, ya que lo dices así ...- Patapez se adelantó a su mano. Estaba sosteniendo la roca, pero antes de que Patán pudiera tomarla, se la arrojó a Albóndiga, quien se la comió y luego lanzo lava al suelo. -Ahí tienes tu roca.

Patán luego se levantó y con su cuerpo aplasto el diseño de Patapez, para su horror.

-Y ahí aquí tu maravilla arquitectónica.- dijo Patán con aire de suficiencia.

-Y hable demasiado pronto.- dijo Hipo cruzando los brazos con molestia.

-Sí, realmente no necesitaba una visión para ver venir esto.- dijo Hallie .

Ambos vieron como Patapez y Patán comenzaron a pelear y por alguna extraña razón Astrid decidió unirse.

Hipo miro a Hallie.- Oye, todos tienen pensado lo que quieren para sus bases pero tú no ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría a ti?- pregunto arrodillándose a su altura.

Hallie se quedó pensando.- No me importa a decir verdad, me conformo con que compartamos cabaña, claro ¿Si es que a ti no te molesta?

Hipo sonrió y le acaricio el cabello.- Jamás me molestaría, de todos modos en Berk compartíamos cuartos.

Brutilda caminó hacia Hipo con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro. -Oye, Hipo, estoy lista para probarlo. ¿Quieres ser el jabalí?- ella dijo.

Hipo simplemente retrocedió con disgusto. Hallie miro confundida una vez más.

Luego vieron a Brutacio salir del bosque luciendo extremadamente maltrecha y con casi la mitad del bosque en todo su cuerpo.

-Whoa. ¿Pero que le sucedió?- Preguntó Brutilda.

Brutacio luego explicó qué hacía todo el día.

-¿En verdad estuviste todo el día buscando ese dragón?- dijo Hipo.

-¿Y terminaste cayendo por cada acantilado en el área?- dijo Hallie.

-¿En lugar de cavar nuestra fosa de jabalíes Prioridades, eh.- dijo Brutilda.

-O tal vez en verdad vio algo.- dijo Hipo.

-Si vi algo.- jadeó Brutacio. Luego miró a la gallina. -Tú también lo hiciste, pequeña traidora. Diles.- la gallina luego cloqueó. -Oh, olvídalo. Tuviste tu oportunidad.

-O todo esto es un montón de excremento de yak.- dijo Brutilda cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes qué? Antes que nada, el excremento de yak, cuando lo preparas en té, puede ser muy aromático.- dijo Brutacio.

-De acuerdo. Pero sigo creyendo que quieres asustar a todos. No hay ningún dragón allá afuera.

-Sí, lo hay, Brutilda. ¿Estás dispuesta a apostar por lo que dices?

-Oh, no estás sugiriendo...

-Oh, lo hago. Yo sugiero a un Gronckle es una fosa de lava. Y sabes que significa.

-¿Qué está sucediendo con ustedes dos?- pregunto Hipo bastante preocupado.

-Sí, esto se puso más raro de lo normal.- dijo Hallie.

-¡Silencio!- Brutilda gritó.

-Oficialmente declare el 'Reto Tórton'.- dijo Brutacio.

-Tórton, ¿Qué?- Hipo gritó.

-Oh, eso no puede ser bueno.- dijo Hallie.

-Acepto. ¿La apuesta de siempre?- dijo Brutilda.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué apuesta?- Hipo pregunto muy preocupado.

-Es mejor que no sepas.- dijo Brutacio.

Luego ambos escupieron en las manos y las estrecharon. Luego se fueron montando en Eructo y Guacara, dejando atrás a Hipo y Hallie desconcertados.

Con el desafío desconocido de los gemelos en la estera de lucha libre por una sola piedra, Hipo estaba en su ingenio. Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo suspirando.

-Lo sé, amigo, tampoco lo soporto.- dijo Hipo.

Tenían dos opciones ir tras los mellizos o quedarse y ver el partido de lucha libre para el paseo con los otros jinetes. Hipo miró a Hallie y asintió.

-¡Brutacio, Brutilda esperen!- Hipo gritó mientras él y Hallie corrían detrás de ellos. -¿Qué tal un par de jueces imparciales para el reto Tórton?

Los gemelos se fueron en Eructo y Guacara, y Hipo y Hallie los siguieron montando en Chimuelo, no querían quedarse con los otros jinetes.

-¡Por amor a Thor, llévennos con ustedes!- Hipo gritó mientras volaban detrás de ellos.

-¡No nos dejen en este manicomio!- Gritó Hallie.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche y todavía no habían encontrado el dragón de Brutacio. El propio Brutacio se había quedado dormido y roncaba abrazando a su gallina.

-Sabe cómo a pollo, trozos de pollo, pollo a la moda.- dijo mientras dormía.

Casi se cae de Eructo, afortunadamente Hipo lo atrapó y lo colocó de nuevo en su dragón. –Chicos ¿Qué tal si lo damos por terminado?- dijo.

-Pollo y helado.- dijo Brutacio aún dormido.

-¡Claro!- Brutilda estuvo de acuerdo felizmente. –Y como nunca encontramos ese famoso y infame Yakdragon, declárenme la ganadora del reto Tórton y podremos ir a casa.

-Uh, está bien, por supuesto.- Hipo se encogió de hombros. -Um, por el poder, eh, investido en mí, en este momento declaro que Brutilda es -whoa!...

-¡¿Pero qué?!...- grito Hallie.

Comenzó cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido en la distancia, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Brutacio. Luego vieron la fusión de los árboles con un gran dragón negro a escala.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijeron Hipo y Hallie al mismo tiempo.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Brutilda alicaída. -Brutacio gano esta vez el reto Tórton.

-¡Sí!- Brutacio gritó en señal de triunfo y miró a su hermana con aire de suficiencia. -Te lo dije. Ahora paga.

Brutilda luego le dio una patada en la cara y los dos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, hasta que Hipo los sacó de allí.

-¡Chicos, concéntrense! ¡Miren hacia dónde va! A nuestro campamento.- dijo. Se voltearon y vieron que tenía razón, el dragón se dirigía directamente hacia el campamento. -Si atrapa a los demas dormidos en el suelo ...

Los gemelos luego despegaron, para sorpresa de Hipo y Hallie.

-¡Chicos!- Hipo gritó.

Mientras volaban hacia el dragón, Brutacio miró a la gallina y sonrió mientras cloqueaba.

-Tambien te perdono.- dijo. Luego colocó a la gallina en la parte superior de su casco y gritó: -¡Te veo en Valhalla!

-¡Te veo en Valhalla!- Brutilda gritó.

Antes de que Hipo o Hallie pudieran detenerlos, los gemelos volaron directamente hacia el dragón, que se detuvo para enfrentarlos. Sin embargo, sucedió algo inusual, cuando hicieron contacto, el dragón se separó en varios dragones más pequeños.

-¿Que acaba de suceder?- Hallie preguntó confundida.

-¿En el nombre de ...?- Hipo se quedó boquiabierto. –Esto no es un dragón gigante. Son toneladas de pequeños.

Los gemelos no se habían dado cuenta de esto y se miraron el uno al otro.

-Si esto es Valhalla ...- dijo Brutilda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ambos dijeron.

-Oh, mira eso.- dijo Brutacio señalando.

Estaba señalando a uno de los dragones. Era ligeramente más grande que los Terrores Terribles. Tenía dientes pequeños y una lengua redondeada. También tiene dos pequeñas repisas en forma de cuerno en la parte superior de la nariz. Su cola era corta con cuatro puntas cortas y delgadas sobre ella. Sin embargo, mientras que los otros dragones eran negros, este era blanco y un poco más grande que los otros.

La retirada del dragón y los otros parecen responder a él retrocediendo hacia el. Los dragones rodearon una versión redondeada de sí mismos.

-Se están uniendo de nuevo siguiendo al blanco.- dijo Brutilda.

-Debe ser el líder.- dijo Hipo junto a ellos mirándolos con asombro. -Es sorprendente.

-Nunca antes había visto a los dragones actuar así.- dijo asombrada Hallie.

Entonces los gemelos volaron hacia los dragones.

-Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?- Hipo gritó.

Los gemelos luego sacaron una red y la abrieron para capturar al dragón blanco pero el dragón reacciono a tiempo y esquivo volando en la dirección de Hipo y Hallie. En el momento en que lo hicieron los pequeños dragones se separaron actuando todos confundidos y volando en diferentes caminos. Hipo grito agachándose pero Hallie no tuvo mucho suerte por lo que grito cuando el dragón blanco se estrelló contra ella tirándola de Chimuelo.

-¡Hallie!- Hipo grito cuando su hermana iba cayendo en picada al suelo. Chimuelo rápidamente voló en dirección a la niña esperando atraparla a tiempo.

-¡Hipo!- Hallie grito aterrada y cuando vio el suelo acercándose más, cerró los ojos esperando el final.

El dragón blanco lanzo un pequeño rugido y con sus pequeñas patas sujeto los brazos de Hallie. La niña abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella estaba tendida en el suelo con el dragón blanco encima de ella.

-¡Hipo!- chillo Hallie.

-¡¿Hallie estas….?!- pregunto Hipo antes de entrar en un estado de shock.

El dragón blanco había descubierto que Hallie era extremadamente cosquilluda, la mencionada estaba intentando evitar que la cabeza del dragón le acariciara los costados. Chimuelo soltó un resoplido con los ojos abiertos mirando a Hipo.

-Solo…jajajaja…..detenlo…..jajajajaja….ayúdame Hip…- Halli lanzo un chillido antes de entrar en un ataque de risa cuando el dragón siguió con su nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

Cuando el pequeño se quitó del vientre de la chica, Hallie siguió riendo ante los lengüetazos que el dragón le daba en el rostro. Parecía que al pequeño dragón le agradaba Hallie.

Los gemelos aterrizaron cerca de ellos y se acercaron a los hermanos confundidos.

-Wow.- solo dijo Brutilda.

-¡Bam! Problema resuelto.- dijo Brutacio girándose y volviendo a montar en su dragón. -Vámonos a casa.

-Estas pesado.- dijo Hallie sonriendo con el dragón en sus brazos. Río cuando el dragón le lamio la nariz.- Y con babita.

Tanto la preocupación de Hipo como Hallie, que dejo de jugar con el blanco dragón, es de esos pequeños dragones revoloteando en el caos.

-No sé ustedes, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- dijo Hipo.

-No te preocupes, tengo esa sensación también.- dijo Hallie con el dragón en sus brazos que no dejaba de gruñir con molestia al estar cerca de Chimuelo.

Luego volaron después de que los gemelos regresaran al campamento.

* * *

Minutos después despertaron a los otros jinetes y les mostraron el dragón blanco que Hallie tenía, que gruñía a los demás jinetes con furia y solo quería estar con Hallie.

-Sorprendente.- dijo Patapez.

-Se parece como a Terror Terrible.- dijo Astrid mientras el dragón blanco chillaba fuerte. -Pero más grande y más malo.

-Sí, pero viajan en manadas grandes.- dijo Hallie sonriendo al dragón.- Además, es un chico bueno ¿No es así? – el dragón saco la lengua al mirar a la niña.

-Y parece que son nocturnos.- dijo Hipo. Los cuatro miraron a Patán, quien los miró en blanco. –Ya sabes, salen de noche.

-Sí, ya se. Noc-a-turnos. Iba a explicárselos a ellos.- dijo Patán haciendo un gesto a los gemelos, que están corriendo alrededor de la gallina riendo.

-Y supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, 'la ignorancia es felicidad'.- dijo Hallie.

Luego dirigieron su atención al dragón blanco.

-Digo que los llamemos Terror Nocturno.- dijo Patapez dramáticamente solo para qué la gallina de Brutacio se zambullera en el cloqueando.

-Oye, yo los vi primero, así que yo les pongo nombre.- dijo firmemente Brutacio. La gallina luego cloqueó hacia él. -¡No! Siempre dices eso.

Luego dirigió su atención al dragón. -Ahora, pensemos esto lógicamente.- dijo mirando al dragón y arrugó la cara en un intento de pensar. –Salen de noche y son aterradores.

-¡Oye!- dijo Hallie frunciendo el ceño abrazando al dragón con cariño.

-Terror de la noche. ¡Lo tengo! Smidvarg y su Grupo.

Todos les dieron miradas en blanco.

-Y será Terror Nocturno.- dijo Hipo.

Hallie miro al Terror Nocturno con cariño, era la primera vez que tenía un dragón en sus brazos y a decir verdad se sentía halagada que el dragón le agradaba ella y no a los demás.

Luego escucharon el rugido de un dragón en la distancia y vieron al Terror Nocturno encogiéndose en los brazos de Hallie asustado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?- Astrid preguntó perpleja.

-No sé, o lo que sea, a Smidvarg no le gusta, y su grupo no está poniendo atención.- dijo Brutacio.

-Vamos a revisar.- dijo Hipo.

Pero antes de que pudieran montar a los dragones, Smidvarg salió volando de los brazos de Hallie pero Patán lo atrapo en la red para que no pudiera escapar. Smidvarg chillo con fuerza para liberarse.

-Eso lo detendrá unos momentos.- dijo Patán con orgullo.

-¡Patán!- grito Hallie furiosa pero fue detenida por su hermano.

-Hallie tenemos que ir a revisar lo que sucede allá.- dijo Hipo con firmeza sujetándola de la muñeca.

-¡¿Pero qué hay de Smidvarg?!- pregunto Hallie preocupada.

-Lo liberaremos luego, lo prometo.- Hipo dijo y Halli asintió no muy segura.

Luego montaron a los dragones y volaron hacia el sonido.

A medida que se acercaban, vieron a los otros Terrores Nocturnos atacados por Alacambiantes.

-¡Alacambiantes!- Hipo se quedó sin aliento. Chimuelo les gruño mientras atacaban a los indefensos Terrores Nocturnos. -Lo sé, amigo, no es exactamente una pelea justa, vamos a emparejar las cosas.

Luego dispararon directamente contra los Alacambiantes y Chimuelo disparo una ráfaga de plasma en un Alacambiante que estaba a punto de devorar un Terror Nocturno. Les giró la cara y luego desapareció de repente.

Luego reapareció detrás de ellos y estaba a punto de atacar, pero luego fue atacado por Astrid y Tormenta.

-¡Nada de bravucones en nuestra isla!- ella dijo.

-¡Busquen su propia isla!- Gritó Hallie.

Patán atacó a un par de Alacambiantes que atacaron algunos de los Terrores Nocturnos.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes tratar a nuestros dragones así!- Gritó Patán.

Los gemelos luego atacaron otro Alacambiante con gas de Eructo y un ataque de chispas de Guacara.

-Solo nosotros podemos tratar a nuestros dragones así.- dijo Brutilda.

-Eso debe detenerlos.- dijo Hipo.

Vieron la retirada de los tres Alacambiantes, pero luego vieron que todos los demás descendían sobre ellos.

-¿Pero que pasara con todos esos?- Patapez preguntó con temor.

Hipo sacó su catalejo y miró a los demás Alacambiantes. Había tantos, pero no se molestaron en camuflarse.

-¡Allá vienen!- el grito.

-¿Cuántos son?- Astrid preguntó.

-¡Demasiados!

-¿Por qué vienen tantos ahora?- dijo Patapez desconcertado.

Hipo luego vio uno de los Terrores nocturnos chillarle, se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado. –Pues, debe ser por los Terrores Nocturnos.- dijo. -Cuando capturamos al blanco, todos se separaron.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Se unen para formar una forma gigante de ellos, como un mecanismo de defensa para alejar a los predadores.- dijo Patapez con la cara en la palma de la mano.

-Ahora comprendo por qué Smidvarg intento salir volando, era para reagruparse con su manada y ahuyentar a los Alacambiantes .- dijo Hallie sintiéndose culpable de separar al Terror Nocturno blanco de sus amigos.

-Ahora que no pueden...- dijo Hipo preocupado.

-Serán el almuerzo.- terminó Astrid.

-Oh, lo sabía, esto está mal.- dijo Hipo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no darse cuenta más tarde. Luego miró a los otros jinetes. -Tenemos que ayudarlos. Hallie y yo iremos por el Terror Nocturno blanco. Él es su líder. Ustedes traten de detenerlos tanto como puedan.

Hipo luego voló al campamento y los otros jinetes volaron a la llegada de Alacambiantes.

Segundos más tarde, Hipo llegó al campamento y se bajó de Chimuelo. Corrió hacia el blanco Terror nocturno y quitó la red. Una vez que fue liberado, el Terror nocturno blanco despegó, pero antes de que lo dejara rugió ruidosamente en el oído de Hipo y un canturreo amigable a Hallie que lo abrazo sonriendo.

-Sí, probablemente me lo merezco.- dijo Hipo frotándose la oreja.

-Ve a enseñarles a esos Alacambiantes quien manda.- alentó Hallie desasiendo el abrazo.

El Terror Nocturno entonces comenzó a volar en la dirección de los otros Terrores Nocturnos, pero luego aparecieron dos Alacambiantes y comenzaron a perseguirlo. Chimuelo derribo uno con su explosión de plasma, pero el segundo estaba fuera de alcance y se acercaba al Terror Nocturno.

\- ¡Smidvarg!- Hallie grito asustada.

Hipo monto rápidamente en Chimuelo y volaron hacia el Alacambiante. Sin embargo, podrán llegar a tiempo cuando el Alacambiante empezó a cerrar la boca alrededor del Terror Nocturno. Hallie se cubrió los ojos aterrada gritando.

Entonces, de repente, de la nada, aparecieron los gemelos, cubrieron el Alacambiante con gas y luego chispearon causando una explosión.

-Dejas a nuestro Smidvarg en paz.- dijo Brutacio.

-Gran trabajo.- dijo Hipo volando junto a ellos. -Tu cubres a Smidvarg por detrás, Chimuelo y yo vamos a abrirle paso-. Luego vio a los gemelos y su hermana sonreírle. -¿Qué? Empieza a gustarme.

Luego llevaron a Smidvarg a reunirse con los otros Terrores Nocturnos.

Los jinetes se defendían contra los Alacambiantes, pero se estaban desbordando. Lo cual fue comprobado cuando un Alacambiante volo contra el grupo de Terrores Nocturnos, Astrid estaba protegiendo y derribó a Tormenta.

Los dos aterrizaron en una roca debajo de ellos a menos que se recuperaran rápidamente para evitar que un Alacambiante la aplastara. Ella rodó, pero accidentalmente rodó por el borde de la roca, pero fue capaz de agarrarse a la repisa.

Sin embargo, el Alacambiante estaba avanzando y no había que defenderse contra él mientras se sostenía en el borde.

-¡Ataque de lava!- La voz de Patapez gritó.

El segundo, Albondiga apareció como un ningún lado y atacó el Alacambiante con una ráfaga de lava. Esto lo enfureció y comenzó a perseguirlos, haciendo que Patapez entrara en pánico y se fuera volando.

-¡Tormenta!- Gritó Astrid.

Tormenta se había recuperado de la caída y se dirigía hacia Astrid.

Mientras tanto, Patapez estaba esquivando las explosiones ácidas del Alacambiante y voló hacia una bandada de Terrores Noctunor que Patán estaba protegiendo y luego se estrelló contra él.

Esto causó que tanto los jinetes como sus dragones cayeran al suelo. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Alacambiantes descender hacia ellos. Ambos gritaron, pero luego los Terrores Nocturnos, que se habían fusionado en una versión más grande de ellos mismos, rugieron en el Alacambiantes y los hicieron volar.

-¡Si!- gritan Patán y Patapez alegres.

Tanto Patapez como Patán vitorearon aliviados mientras Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo daban vueltas alrededor de los Terrores Nocturnos.

-¡Bien hecho Smidvarg!- Hallie lanzo su puño al aire en señal de victoria, Smidvarg miro a los demás Terrores Nocturnos y todos juntos rugieron alegremente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los jinetes observaban un diagrama que Hipo había creado.

-¿Qué es esto?- Astrid preguntó.

-Un diagrama de nuestra base nueva. Me dio la idea Smidvarg.- dijo Hipo. Luego miró a los jinetes y comenzó a explicárselo. -Miren, combiné todas tus ideas para una base gigante. Y estaba pensando que podríamos llamarlo La Orilla del Dragón. ¿Qué les parece?

Los Jinetes de dragón y Hallie lo miraron y asintieron en señal de aprobación.

-Es que, solo queria señalar que esta es la primera vez que esto ah pasado. Echen un vistazo.- dijo y se inclinó hacia el diagrama. –Cada uno tiene su sección en la Orilla del Dragón, tal como quieran que sea. Astrid, puedes hacer el área más fuerte y armada del mundo vikingo. Y, Patapez, tu lugar es el más silencioso y apartado con vista al océano, muy sereno, muy relajante, con muchas áreas para tu jardín de rocas. Patán, tu lugar está aquí. No tiene forma de S, pero puedes enloquecer con la S y pintarla en todas partes.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Súper Patán!- Patán aplaudió.

-¡Fosa de jabalíes! ¡Fosa de jabalíes! ¡Fosa de jabalíes!- los gemelos gritaron de emoción.

-Sí, sí, ¡aja! Me alegro que lo mencionaran.- dijo Hipo poniéndose de pie y mostrándoles el diagrama. -Hay un espacio para una fosa debajo de su cabaña. Solo háganme favor de y encierren a los jabalíes después que terminen con ellos.

-Te importa.- olfateó Brutacio.

-Conectaremos todas las secciones con puentes, tirolesas y rampas. Tendremos grandes establos con nuestra pista de aterrizaje. Y, un arena de entrenamiento de dragones. Y en el centro, dominando todo estará el área comun, se el clubhouse, el ojo de la Orilla del Dragón.

Más tarde esa noche, Hipo examina el trabajo que hicieron durante el día y se veía realmente complacido.

-Ya esta tomando forma.- dijo. Luego miró a los otros jinetes. -Y ahora vamos a agregar algo mas a nuestra nueva base ... ¿Brutacio?

Brutacio estaba aquí, estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con su gallina. -Así es.- dijo haciendo cosquillas al pico de la gallina mientras cloqueaba hacia él. Luego miro a los otros jinetes que lo miraban. -¿Qué?- él dijo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. -¡Oh, Smidvarg! –La gallina lo atacó por alguna extraña razón y Brutilda se rió. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo tener amigos?

Los jinetes se voltearon y vieron a Smidvarg volando hacia el cielo y aterrizando en una percha que habían creado.

-Si vamos a compartir la isla, pensé que también podíamos compartir la base con ellos.- dijo Hipo.

Smidvarg lanzo un rugido feliz y voló para posesionarse en el hombro de Hallie quien sonrió con ternura.

-Además, no está mal porque parece que tienen el instinto de proteger.- agregó Patapez.

-Y con su mecanismo de defensa no tendremos problemas en cuanto a los ataques de dragones en la isla.- dijo Hallie.

-Serán como los guardias. ¿Verdad, Smidvarg?- dijo Hipo mirando a Smidvarg.

Smidvarg chilló y Hipo lo tomó como un sí. Luego se volvió y miró a los gemelos.

-Muy bien, ahora, el reto Tórton.- dijo. -¿Cuándo va a pagar Brutilda?

-Ya lo está haciendo.- dijo Brutacio mirando a su hermana, que parecía extremadamente deprimida. -¿No lo ves? Es decir, mírala. Perdió, así que cambio su ropa conmigo.

-Claro. ¿Y si hubieras perdido?- Hipo preguntó con curiosidad.

-Uf. Hubiera cambiado la ropa con ella.

-Sí, pero ustedes usan exactamente, eh ...

Astrid luego puso su mano sobre su boca. -No te metas en eso.- dijo ella.

Entonces, de repente, Smidvarg chilló y todos los Terrores Nocturnos dieron vueltas alrededor de Chimuelo.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Hipo preguntó confundido.

-No tengo idea.- dijo Patapez.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Hallie frotándose la cabeza.

Smidvarg luego voló en el aire y los Terrores Nocturnos comenzaron a rodearlo.

-¡Hipo, mira!- dijo Patapez con asombro.

Antes de que lo supieran, podrían convertirse en una Furia Nocturna gigante y todos miraron con asombro.

-¡Guau! ¡Que maravilla!- dijo Brutilda.

-Increíble.- dijo Hipo.

-Impresionante.- dijo Patapez.

Chimuelo gruñó al gigante Furia Nocturna y comenzó a posarse justo en frente de él. Todos rieron y luego la gallina en la mano de Brutacio comenzó a cloquear.

-Aw, gallina, no lo hubiera cacareado mejor.- dijo Brutacio.

Vieron como el gigante Furia Nocturna voló alto en el cielo y luego con un poderoso rugido se separó en los cientos y miles de Terrores Nocturnos que lo habían creado.


	5. El Gran Hombre de Berk

Hallie y los Jinetes de dragones habían regresado a Berk para ayudar con un problema de Scaldaron que estaban teniendo. Volaban sobre el mar tratando de localizar al Scaldaron.

-Bien, amigos, volaremos cerca del Scaldaron y llamaremos su atención para que Astrid, Brutilda y Brutacio puedan atraparlo con la red por detrás y sacarlo del océano ¿Entendido?- Hipo preguntó.

-¡Sigo pensado que debemos atacarlo!- dijo Brutacio.

-Tú quieres atacar todo.- dijo Hallie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, porque es divertido.

-Estoico solo quiere que saquemos el Scaldaron de las aguas de pesca de Berk, así que nada de ideas locas.- dijo Astrid.

-Uh, lo siento. Locuras son lo que hacemos, Astrid. –dijo Brutilda y se da vuelta en el cuello de Guacara. -¡Duh!

-Tiene un punto.- dijo Hallie.

-Chicos, ¿Se dan cuenta de que el agua hirviendo que arroja Scaldaron puede arrancarle la piel a Muerte Aullante.- pregunta Patapez y Hallie se encoge de hombros.

-No, pero gracias por el dato.- responde Hallie sonriendo.

Luego vieron al Scaldaron alzando la cabeza fuera del agua rugiendo.

-Ahí está.- dijo Hipo y miró a los Jinetes de dragones. -Concéntrense, chicos.

-Wow.- dijo Hallie sorprendida, la niña se sorprendía con facilidad al ver dragones que nunca antes había visto, sabía toda la información de ellos pero no llegaba a verlos en persona.

Astrid arrojó la cuerda de la red a Brutilda y volaron hacia el agua.

-Como siempre, nadie escucha a Patapez.- murmuró Patapez.

Volaron más cerca del Scaldaron e Hipo comenzó a contar para la señal.

-Uno...- Repentinamente Patapez resopló como si fuera a estornudar. -Dos...- Otra vez Patapez sintió como si fuera a estornudar. -¡Tres!

En ese momento Patapez estornudó y fue tan poderoso que hizo que Albóndiga retrocediera. El Scaldaron escuchó esto a su vez para enfrentarlos con el vapor que salía de sus fosas nasales. Entonces Patapez y Albóndiga chocaron contra Patán y Colmillo, causando que Patán se cayera de él y aterrizara en la red que descendía hacia el Scaldaron.

-Oh, oh.- dijo Hallie preocupada.

-¡Ayúdenme!- Patán gritó.

-¡Aborten! ¡Aborten!- Hipo gritó justo cuando Patapez y Albóndiga chocaron contra él y Chimuelo. -¡Patapez!

-¡Oh Thor!- grito Hallie aferrándose a su hermano con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rápidamente, Astrid y los gemelos se detuvieron, pero habían descendido bastante rápido y estaban teniendo problemas para empujar a los dragones.

-¡Sabía que odiaba esta misión!- Patán dijo a medida que se acercaban más al Scaldaron.

Afortunadamente, Hallie, Hipo y Chimuelo habían logrado estabilizarse y rápidamente dieron vueltas alrededor del Scaldaron, confundiéndolo dando a Astrid y los gemelos más tiempo para detenerse.

-Ataque plasma, amigo.- ordenó Hipo.

Chimuelo disparó una ráfaga de plasma en el Scaldaron y luego lo envió de regreso al agua.

-Te lo tenías merecido.- murmuro Hallie con burla acomodando su casco.

-Oh, ya veo cómo es. Tu si puedes atacar.- murmuró Brutacio.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a Berk, Patán tuvo unas pocas palabras con Patapez.

-¡Tú y tus mocos de roca casi me matan!- el grito.

-Tranquilo, Patán, sobreviviste. Y nosotros hurra.- dijo Astrid luciendo un poco deprimida.

-No, gracias a este comezón con patas.- dijo Patán gesticulando a Patapez, quien por el momento se rascaba ferozmente las piernas.

-Es extraño. Es que, nunca ... oh ... jamás ...- dijo Patapez y estornudó sobre Albóndiga. Los ojos de Chimuelo se ensanchan y él le da un sonido de disgusto. -…Me enfermo.

Luego comenzó a rascarse la espalda ferozmente, lo cual fue muy desconcertante para los demás jinetes, a excepción de los gemelos.

-Patapez, nadie es inmune a enfermarse.- dijo Hallie con los brazos cruzados.

-Ay, dioses.- dijo Hipo con una mirada de disgusto.

-Más profundo, a ver si saca sangre.- dijo Brutacio.

-Bueno, es claro que algo no está bien contigo.- dijo Hipo.

-Veamos, estornudos, comezón incontrolable... El tiempo que estuve aprendiendo con Gothi me confirma que, es claramente alergia.- dijo Hallie.

-No soy alérgico a nada Hallie.- dijo firmemente Patapez. -Y no veo por qué se preocupan, de acuerdo. Todos estornudan y se rascan de vez en cuando.

-Pero no como un yak cubierto de miel en un hormiguero.- dijo Brutacio. Todos lo miraron fijamente. -¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto un yak cubierto de miel en un hormiguero? Bueno, esas cosas se rascan. Es aterrador. Esa visión me persigue mis sueños.

-Realmente no me siento enfermo.-dijo Patapez mientras continuaba rascándose. –Lo juro, estoy bien.

Luego se rasca contra Albóndiga.

-Uf.- dijo Hipo mirando hacia otro lado. -Bueno, tal vez Hallie tenga razón y eres alérgico a algo Patapez.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Patapez mientras continuaba rascándose. –No hay alergias en la familia Ingerman. Estoy bien, sereno y ...

-Y eres una máquina de comezón.- terminó Brutilda.

-Permíteme interrumpir. Nosotros en la casa Thorston tenemos un sistema muy simple de detección de alergias. Que nunca ha fallado.- dijo Brutacio.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que nunca he oído a Gothi hablar de eso?- Hallie preguntó.

-Porque no lo hemos probado en nadie.- dijo Brutacio.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera detener a los gemelos, se llevaron a Patapez.

* * *

Momentos después, todos estaban en la arena y Brutacio le presentó a Patapez un huevo podrido.

-Huevo de hace mil años.- dijo dándosela a Patapez. –Trágalo rápido.

-¿Puedo intervenir?- Dijo Hallie levantando la mano.

-¡No!- los gemelos gritaron.

Antes de que Hallie pudiera detenerlos, Patapez le quitó el mordisco al huevo y por alguna extraña razón pareció gustarle.

-Oh, no tendrás un poco de sal de mar.- dijo Patapez.

Brutacio suspiró con desilusión.

-¿Qué tal esto?- dijo Brutilda y luego le dio una bofetada en la cara con un poco de pelo de yak. -Pelo de Yak.- Luego comenzó a frotarse su cara. –Lleva la comezón a otro nivel.

Cuando terminó, la cara de Patapez estaba cubierta de pelo de yak, pero no la estiró en absoluto. –En realidad no.- dijo Patapez. -Se siente como mi vieja tía Gerta. Ya saben, ella solía….

Hallie extiende sus manos rápidamente con disgusto.- ¡Iugh!

-No, me gustaría que mi hermana y yo podamos dormir esta noche.- dijo Hipo rápidamente estando de acuerdo con Hallie.

Brutacio luego caminó hacia él, entregándole una taza de lo que parecía leche de cabra que tenía una olor muy desagradable.

-Leche de cabra rancia, cortada con una pizca de tierra de pesuña.- dijo. –Descubrí que cambia toda la experiencia.

Luego, para disgusto de los otros jinetes y la niña, Patapez levantó la taza y salió de ella un bloque de leche de cabra. Se tragó todo y enseguida comenzó a hacer gestos.

-Oh, eso es ...- luego se detuvo y le gustaron sus labios. -¡Cremoso y delicioso!

Los demás parecían que iban a vomitar.

-Debe tener un estómago hecho de hierro.- dijo Hallie con expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Patapez luego caminó hacia Albóndiga. -Te lo aseguro, nunca he sido alérgico a nada.- dijo lanzándole una piedra, que comió felizmente. Luego estornudó sobre ella.

Hipo y Hallie se miraron el uno al otro, luego a Patapez, a Albóndiga y luego de vuelta el uno al otro.

-No piensas que…- dijo Hallie desconcertada.

-Parece que sí.- dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Patapez preguntó preocupado.

-¿Patapez? Creemos que tal vez eres alérgico a... Albóndiga.- dijo Hipo.

Todo el mundo acaba de comenzar con ellos.

-¿Por qué, de repente, sería alérgico a Albóndiga?- Astrid preguntó perpleja.

-Tal vez es un caso simple de alergias en los adultos.- sugirió Brutacio.

-Ah, con cuerdo con su diagnóstico, Dr. Bru.- dijo Brutilda tratando de parecer inteligente.

-De acuerdo con tu concuerdación.

-Las alergias en adultos se desarrollan en tu edad adulta cuando tu sistema inmune erróneamente identifica una sustancia peligrosa.

Todo el mundo no podía creer lo que acaban de decir. Los gemelos habían dicho algo que no solo tenía sentido, sino que acertaban por completo.

-Sorprendentemente, tienen razón.- dijo Hallie sorprendida.

-No seas tonta.- dijo Patapez mientras rascaba en Albóndiga e intentaba contener un estornudo. -No hay forma de que sea….- Luego resopló mientras retenía su estornudo y comenzaba a rascarse.-.. Alérgico a Albon…

Brutilda luego empujó la cara de Patapez en Albóndiga y comenzó a estornudar incontrolablemente.

-Oh, sí, el diagnóstico confirmado.- dijo antes de liberarlo.

-Desafortunadamente, no sé lo suficiente sobre las alergias para ayudarlo.- dijo Hallie caminando hacia él. -Pero hay una persona en Berk que puede ayudar.

* * *

Pronto Hipo y Hallie tomaron a Patapez y Albóndiga a Gothi. Patán, que quería ver el tratamiento con Patapez y Bocón, que estaba allí para traducir para ellos, los acompañó. Una vez que le explicaron a Patapez su condición, Gothi se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y movió sus brazos de una manera extraña. Hipo rio con ternura al ver a Hallie dar saltitos emocionada, a la pequeña Abadejo le parecía fascinante ver a la mujer más anciana de la isla como curaba a los heridos y enfermos.

-Ohh, tengo que ver esto.- dijo Patán sonriendo.

Gothi luego abrió los ojos y comenzó a escribir en la tierra.

-¿Qué dice?- Patapez preguntó.

-Huh.- fue todo lo que dijo Bocón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- Patapez gritó aterrado.

-Quiere paralizarte.- dijo simplemente Bocón.

Patapez retrocedió asustado al igual que Hallie que dejo de dar saltos y Patán gritó de emoción.

-¡Sí!- grito Pátan.

Entonces Gothi golpeó a Bocón con su bastón. -¡Aah! Olvida eso.- dijo frotándose la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo en la escritura. -Hipnotizarte. Lo siento, quiere hipnotizarte.

-Uhh, por favor.- dijo decepcionado Patán.

-¡Uh!- dijo Hallie dando un paso adelante.- ¡¿Puedo hacerlo Gothi?! ¡¿Puedo?!

La anciana con enfado garabateo en la tierra y Hallie dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación.

-Lo sé, la última vez no salió bien, pero el hombre está vivo.- Hallie sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada asustada de Patapez y preocupadas de Hipo y Pátan. Hallie volteo a ver a Patapez.- ¡Pero claro que vivirás Patapez!

Gothi golpeo a Hallie en la cabeza con su bastón. Otra razón las cuales a Hallie le gustaba de vivir en la Orilla del Dragón era que cuando ella se pasaba del límite, Gothi no vacilaba en ser mano dura con ella a diferencia de Hipo y Estoico que nunca iban a hacerlo.

-¡Ah!- Hallie grito ocultándose detrás de Hipo. -¡¿Dónde quedo el respeto por los menores?!

Gothi luego apuntó su bastón en Patapez y el estado de ánimo de una manera hipnótica y los ojos de Patapez lo siguieron. -¡Ja, ja, ja! Desafortunadamente, chicosd, esto nunca va a funcionar, porque estoy lejos de ...Esta bien…- Luego se desplomó en el suelo y se durmió profundamente y comenzó a roncar.

-¿Inconsciente? ¡Ja! Rápido, mete su mano en agua caliente- dijo Pátan maliciosamente.

-No vamos a hacer eso.- dijo Hipo firmemente.

-Muy bien, ahora que está hipnotizado, ella quiere que le digamos que no es alérgico a Albóndiga.- dijo Bocón leyendo el resto de los escritos de Gothi.

-¿Realmente funciona?- Preguntó Patán escépticamente.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos.- dijo Hipo acercándose a Patapez durmiendo. -Aquí vamos.- Luego movió sus manos de forma misteriosa y habló en un tono místico. -Patapez, no eres alérgico a Albóndiga. No eres alérgico a Albóndiga.

Patán miró a Patapez sin comprender. -¿Y eso es todo?

-La hipnosis es algo muy poderoso y peligroso si no se usa correctamente.- dijo Hallie.

-Vamos a sacarlo de la hipnosis.- dijo Hipo.

-No, no, no, espera un segundo.- dijo Patán y escribió sus manos malvadas. –Aquí tenemos una oportunidad. Podemos mejorar a Cara-pez. ¡Podemos convertirnos en un Vikingo venerado, un héroe como un dios, más valiente, fuerte como tres yaks! ¡Un vikingo que exija atención! En otras palabras, un vikingo digno de mi amistad.

Desconocido para ellos, Patapez había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Patán y mientras aún dormía se puso de pie con una cara temible e inexpresiva.

-Ese tipo de cosas es lo que hace que la hipnosis sea tan peligrosa.- dijo Hallie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Uh, estoy de acuerdo con Hallie en esto, lo siento, Patán, no haremos nada de eso.- dijo Hipo cruzándose de brazos. Luego miró a Gothi. -Puedes sacarlo dela hipnosis.

Gothi luego caminó hasta Patapez y chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro. Sin embargo, la reacción que vieron no era lo que esperaban, vieron a Patapez flexionando sus hombros.

-¿Patapez?- dijo Hipo perplejo.

Patapez se giró y los miró con una expresión dura como una roca. -¿Patapez?- dijo en un tono más profundo y feroz. -Aquí no hay ningún Patapez.- dijo empujando fuera del camino. Luego miró a Albóndiga. -¿Quién es ese pequeño reptil regordete?

-Bueno eso fue muy duro.- dijo Bocón mientras Albóndiga gimoteaba y Hallie abriera la boca perpleja por como trato al dragón.

-No me gusta a dónde va esto.- dijo Hallie.

-Patapez, ¿Estás bien?- Hipo preguntó mirando preocupado.

-¿Estas sordo, chico flaco de una sola pierna?- Patapez rugió y agarró el bastón de Gothi. -Mi nombre es Rompehuesos.- Luego partió el bastón por la mitad y luego lo arrojó al precipicio. -Thor Rompehuesos.

Gothi lo fulminó con la mirada por haber roto su bastón como una ramita, Patán miró con asombro, Hipo y Hallie por otro lado miraron con horror.

-¡Jorgenson!- grito Hallie furiosa mirando a su primo.

-Patán, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?- dijo Hipo sacudiéndolo. -Tonto, creaste..

Patán luego lo empuja fuera del camino. -¡Mi propio súper vikingo ¡Thor el gran Rompehuesos! Me encanta!

-Bueno, eres el único.- dijo Hallie, que no necesitaba una visión para decir que esto era malo mientras miraba a Patapez apoyando su pie en una oveja haciendo una pose de orgullo.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, Patán y Patapez, que todavía se nombraba como Thor Rompehuesos, entraron al pueblo. Los aldeanos comenzaron a notar la nueva conducta de Patapez al pasar.

-Oh, hola.- dijo la mujer, que solo lo miró perpleja.

Luego le dio el visto bueno a un vikingo, que estaba tirando de un carrito de manzanas. En el momento en que los vikingos vieron esto, lanzó el carro sorprendido y comenzó a alejarse.

Detrás de ellos estaban Hipo, Astrid y Hallie. Los dos chicos le habían explicado a Astrid sobre la pequeña situación con Patapez.

-¿Y Gothi no puede regresarlos?- ella dijo mirándolos.

-No sin su bastón, que fue lo que Thor Rompehuesos rompió y arrojó por el acantilado.- explicó Hipo.

-Eso significa que hasta que encontremos la forma de curarlo, debemos asegurarnos de que no se meta en problemas.- dijo Hallie.

-¿Es Patapez?- la mujer vikinga preguntó.

-No lo sé.- dijo el vikingo.

Patán luego corrió a Patapez. -Entonces, T.R, no le temes a nada, ¿Ah?- preguntó ansiosamente.

Luego saltó frente a él y saca una espada apuntándolo. Afortunadamente, Patapez lo atrapó con la palma de sus manos y luego lo arrojó a un lado.

-¡Ja! Juego de niños.- se burló.

-¿Qué me dices del fuego?- Preguntó Patán apuntando una antorcha ardiente hacia él.

Patapez simplemente lo dejó a un lado. -¡Me río del fuego!- él dijo.

Sin embargo, él golpeó el fuego hacia una casa y lo prendió fuego.

-¡Fuego! ¡Mi casa está ardiendo! ¡Alguien arrojó una antorcha a mi casa!- una mujer gritó.

-Perfecto, entrare en acción!- dijo Patapez.

Luego corrió hacia la casa en llamas y segundos abrió la puerta con una oveja bajo una mano y una mujer en la otra. Patán solo miró con asombro.

Una vez que estaba afuera, la gente comenzó a animar.

-Por favor, guarden los aplausos para el final.- dijo. Luego agarró un abrevadero lleno de agua y lo arrojó a la casa en llamas. De inmediato, el agua extinguió las llamas. Luego miró a los aldeanos. -Pueden comenzar.

Luego todos aplaudieron en voz alta y la mujer que acababa de salvar caminó hacia él.

-Patapez ...- dijo atónita.

-¿Patapez? ¿Por qué todos me siguen diciendo Patapez?- preguntó.

-Pero tú eres Patapez ... Patapez.

-¡Tonterías, anciana!- el grito. Luego corrió hasta un tronco cortado de arbol y miró a todos. -Uhh! Habitantes de Berk ... Con gran placer anuncio mi llegada, Thor Rompehuesos. El vikingo más temido y amado de toda la tierra estoy aquí para encantarlos con mi presencia.

Hipo, Astrid y Hallie se miraron el uno al otro y los tres pudieron ver que esto era malo.

-¡Cuidado con la carreta!- un vikingo gritó.

La carreta era la misma carreta que el vikingo advirtió mientras Patapez caminaba y rodaba hacia un bebé envuelto en un buddle que yacía dentro de un pequeño carro. La gente se quedó horrorizada cuando el carro se acercó más y más al bebé.

Patapez solo sonrió y corrió hacia él, saltó haciendo una serie de saltos mortales y la multitud -oooohed- y -aaaaahed.

-¿Qué?- Hipo se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!- Hallie dijo no creyendo nada de lo que ve.

-¡Ah! ¡El bebé!- una mujer gritó.

Patapez luego aterrizó entre la carreta y el bebé. Luego extendió su mano derecha y usó su pierna izquierda para darle la vuelta al bebé en su otra mano. Luego besó al bebé, lo arrojó a un lado y se preparó para la carreta.

La carreta se estrelló contra la palma de su mano y dejó de tirar manzanas en el aire y todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando el bebé aterrizó en los brazos de su madre. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, Patapez agarró la carreta y solía atrapar todas las manzanas caídas, a excepción de una que arrojó a un vikingo que estaba a punto de comérselo y luego le colocó el espacio en su bota.

-¡Rompehuesos!- el grito.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Todo en un día de trabajo.- dijo orgullosamente Patapez.

-¿Vieron eso? ¡Fue increíble!- dijo Patán mirando a Hipo, Astrid y Hallie. -Corrió, y dio una voltereta y cayo y después hizo, y luego otra voltereta y luego otra cosa. ¡Oh! ¡Es sorprendente!

-¿Soy yo o acaso Patán se acaba de enamorar de Patapez?- Astrid preguntó divertida.

-¡Rompehuesos! ¡Rompehuesos!- Patán aplaudió y los aldeanos lo siguieron.

Entonces Patapez escuchó gemidos de animales. -Shh, silencio todos!- él ordenó. -Thor escucha el llamado de un yak bebé en problemas.

Luego corrió hacia ese sonido y de hecho era un bebé yak y estaba a solo unos metros de saltar de un acantilado.

Patapez saltó más allá de lo que había hecho antes, saltó de casa en casa colgado de una figura decorativa de dragón y volteó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo frente al bebé yak. Luego golpeó su mano en su espalda y la apretó.

De inmediato, el bebé yak se relajó y cayó al suelo. Todos habían seguido a Patapez y lo miraban con asombro.

-Duerme bien, pequeño yak.- dijo poniéndose de pie. –Duerme bien.

-¿Qué sigue, Thor?- gritó un aldeano.

-¡Muéstranos más hazañas de valentía!- otro aldeano gritó.

-¡Ja, ja, ja !, lo haré, habitante, lo haré.- dijo Patapez. -¡Pero antes, debo exigir un arma digna de un dios!

Patán luego corrió hacia él, aturdido por la emoción. -¡Ja ja ja! Thor, tienes que enseñarme ese apretón de yak vikingo.- dijo.

-Te refieres a este.- dijo Hallie colocando una mano en el hombro de Patán y apretó. El siguiente segundo se cayó como una muñeca de trapo. -Deja que eso te enseñe a no jugar con un aprendiz de sanador.

-Todo está en la muñeca, Pátan.- comento Patapez un poco sorprendido por Hallie.

* * *

Después de que Patán se recuperara de que Hallie lo paralizara, él y Patapez se dirigieron a la fragua de Bocón, quien estaba felizmente cantando en ese momento mientras afilaba el hacha de Estoico.

\- Y tengo mi hacha y tengo mi maza... - cantó.

-¡Tú, herrero simplón!- rugió Patapez.

Bocón tomó eso como un insulto. - ¿Herrero simplón?- él dijo.

-Uh, ¿Qué te parece esta?- Preguntó Patán dando a Patapez una daga.

-Es perfecta... para quitar astillas.- dijo lanzándolo a un lado.

Patán luego le presentó a Patapez una espada. -Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué tal este? Puedes usarla para aniquilar a tus enemigos.

-Tiene buen agarre,... si tienes manos de mujer.- dijo lanzándolo a un lado, reduciendo a Bocón desaparecido.

-Hice esa empuñadura con mi mejor piel.- refunfuñó Bocón.

Patapez luego notó la mano del hacha de Bocón y se la quitó. -Esta. Esta es el hacha de un vikingo.- dijo admirándolo.

-Esa es el hacha de Estoico.- dijo Bocón.

-Corrección: era el hacha de Estoico.- dijo Patapez balanceando el hacha, casi cortando la cabeza de Patán.

-Uh, está bien, uh Patapez?- dijo Hipo, que acaba de llegar con Astrid y Hallie. Patapez luego lo miró. –Quise decir, perdón , Thor Rompehuesos. Estoico no es exactamente la clase de jefe que le gusta compartir sus cosas, especialmente su hacha.

-Ni a mí tampoco.- dijo Patapez y comenzó a alejarse. -Si este amigo Estoico la quiere, puede venir a tratar de quitármela.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Acaba de retar a Estoico!- dijo Patán con entusiasmo. -¿Cuánto amamos a este sujeto?

Albóndiga los había seguido para estar cerca de Patapez, pero ahora suspiraba decepcionada y se acurruco cerca de Hallie buscando consuelo.

-Esto se está saliendo de control.- dijo Hipo.

-Te dije que sí.- dijo Hallie acariciando a Albondiga.

-Tenemos que llevar a Thor Rompehuesos devuelta con Gothi antes de que perdamos a Patapez para siempre.- dijo Hipo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- dijo Bocón. -Solo una pregunta. ¿A dónde fue?

* * *

Patapez estaba dentro del Gran Salón con cada aldeano en todo Berk. Escuchaban sus historias de valentía paralizada y Albóndiga estaba a la vuelta de la esquina luciendo extremadamente deprimida.

-Y ahí estaba, Thor Rompehuesos, posado en un dragón inferior mientras nos acercábamos al temible Scaldaron, más rápido que Odin en su caballo de ocho patas.

-Puedes llegar a Colmillo la próxima vez.- dijo Patán. -Es una Pesadilla Monstruosa, el dragón más temible de todos.

-¿Pesadilla monstruosa? Es como mi visita al retrete después del carnero.- se burló Patapez.

Entonces todos los aldeanos se rieron y no vieron salida. Patán se rio también. –Muy buena.- dijo y Colmillo lo miró.

Hipo, Hallie y Bocón entraron al Gran Comedor en ese mismo momento y notaron a Albóndiga luciendo extremadamente deprimida.

-Pobre Albóndiga. No puede usar ni su silla.- dijo Bocón. -Mírala. Tan solitaria. Tenemos que hacer algo con ella.

-Hallie y yo cuidaremos a Albondiga.- dijo Hipo.

-Todavía necesitamos una solución para Patapez y cuanto antes mejor.- dijo Hallie sosteniendo la cabeza de Albondiga en un abrazo.

-Mis posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas.- continuó Patapez. -Solo tenía una opción.

-Ah, ooh, oh, oh! ¿Salir volando?- pregunto un vikingo.

Patapez luego miró al vikingo. -Voy a fingir que no escuché eso.- dijo.

-Lo siento.-

-No, tenía algo muy especial reservado para ese Scaldaron.

Luego continuó diciendo que él fue hacia el Scaldaron montado sobre Albóndiga, mientras que los otros jinetes y Hallie se estremecieron de miedo en la espalda de Chimuelo. Luego saltó de Albóndiga con su hacha en alto y fue contra el Scaldaron.

Luego cortó la mesa y todos los habitantes se quedaron boquiabiertos. –Apenas esapo. Sin embargo, la próxima vez, ¡La victoria será mía!

Entonces todos los habitantes vitorearon.

-¡Inclúyeme en la siguiente historia!- dijo Patán. –Aunque sea en segundo plano. ¿Por favor?

-¡Patapez! ¿Es esa mi hacha?- dijo la voz de Estoico.

Todos se volvieron y vieron Estoico entrando al Gran Comedor con enojo en sus ojos.

-Oh no.- Hallie se quedó sin aliento

-Oh, que si es su hacha.- tembló un vikingo.

-Thor tiene su hacha.- murmuro otro.

Las aldeas luego murmuraron con miedo, nadie se interponía entre Estoico y su hacha.

Luego Estoico se acercó a Patapez, que no tenía miedo en absoluto, pero miraba a Estoico divertido.

-Uh, papá, ese no es Patapez….. Patapez.- dijo Hipo.

-No seas tonto.- rugió Estoico. –Lo estoy viendo, sujetando mi hacha, por cierto.

-Ah, tu debes ser Estoico el Vas…- dijo Patapez y luego lo miró. -…tamente sobrevalorado.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Estoico rugió antes de mirar a su hijos- ¿Cómo me dijo?

-Eso es lo que tratamos de decirte. No es él realmente.- dijo Hipo.

-Eso lo dice suavemente.- dijo Hallie.

-¡Devuélveme mi hacha!- Estoico gruñó.

-¿Te refieres a mi hacha?.- Corrigió Patapez.

Estoico gruñó y chasqueó los nudillos, luego miró a Patapez con una mirada asesina.

-Solo la estaba puliendo para ti, Jefe.- dijo Bocón rápidamente.

-Yo me encargo de esto. Te traeré tu hacha de vuelta, te lo prometo.- aseguró Hipo.

-Ambos lo haremos.- corrigió Hallie sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Bien, pero háganlo deprisa, o yo se la voy a quitar, personalmente.- dijo Estoico.

-Jefe, vámonos de aquí. ¿Qué tal un buen trozo de carnero?- dijo Bocón escoltando a Estoico fuera del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Con gran dificultad, Hipo y Hallie lograron convencer a Patapez para que se reunieran con Gothi y Astrid los acompañó. Gothi estaba preparando una poción para él.

-Espero que no tardes mucho, hechicera.- dijo Patapez. -Me gusta tomar una siesta después del festín de jabalíes con aguamiel.

-Oh yo te hare tomar una siesta.- dijo Hallie golpeando la palma de su mano con su puños.

-Gracias, Gothi, realmente lo necesitamos de vuelta.- dijo Hipo.

Bocón llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Gothi abrir la boca de Patapez y tirar toda la poción por su garganta. Inmediatamente Patapez corrió al barril más cercano y vomitó en él.

-¡Uf! ¿Qué había en esa poción?- Astrid preguntó.

Gothi luego escribió en la tierra con un palo y Bocón lo tradujo. –No era una poción. Era vejiga sazonada de yak.- leyó Bocón. -Dice que 'eso le enseñará una lección por romper su bastón'.

-Recuérdame nunca meterme contigo.- dijo Hallie chocando los puños con Gothi quien tenía una mira de suficiencia en su rostro.

Patapez luego retiró su cabeza del barril y jadeó por aire. -No es el más delicado manjar.- dijo débilmente.

-¿Qué te parece recuperar Patapez?- Astrid preguntó.

Gothi luego escribió sobre la tierra nuevamente. -No puede hipnotizarlo de nuevo sin su bastón.- leyó Bocón.

-Grandioso, ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Astrid volviéndose a Hipo

-Bueno, Patapez todavía está aquí.- dijo Hallie. -Lo que pasa con el hipnotismo es que no puedes hacer que alguien vaya en contra de la naturaleza.

-Pero Hallie, él no se parece en nada a Patapez.- dijo Hipo no estando segura de lo que trata de decir su hermana.

-Pero todos tenemos una parte oculta de nuestra personalidad en nuestro interior.- dijo Hallie. -Patán acaba de despertar la parte oculta mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero solo un verdadero sentimiento de temor hará que Patapez regrese a la normalidad.

-Pero el señor 'Thor Rompehuesos' aquí presente, no le teme a nada.- señaló Astrid.

-Las palabras ciertas jamás se han dicho, mi hermosa vikinga.- dijo Patapez y la rodeó con un brazo.

-¡Uf!- Astrid gimió, recibió suficiente de esto de Patán.

-Nunca dije que iba a ser fácil.- dijo Hallie con una mirada de disgusto al ver a Patapez actuar como Patán.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde está el joven Patán?- Patapez preguntó saliendo. -Tenemos negocios que discutir.

-Hipo, Hallie, tal vez quieran pasar un momento por su casa.- aconsejó Bocón. -Su padre esta un poco ... alterado.

A los hermanos no le gustó el sonido de eso.

* * *

Minutos después, Hipo y Hallie llegaron a su casa y terminaron adentro para ver a Albóndiga abrazado a Estoico.

-Yo no creo lo que veo.- dijo Hallie dándole un codazo a Hipo.

-¡Quítenme a este dragón de encima!- Estoico gritó tratando de defenderse de Albóndiga, quien constantemente lo estaba lamiendo.

-Papá, es que se siente sola.- dijo Hipo.

-Ponte en su lugar.- defendió Hallie a Albondiga.

-Si no me deja en paz, vamos a desayunar Gronckle.

-Eso me trae imágenes mentales horribles.- murmuro Hallie.

-Tenemos que recuperar a Patapez antes de que esto empeore.- dijo, y en seguida se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras.

-¡Hipo!- Gritó Astrid corriendo hacia ellos.

-Déjame adivinar. Es Thor.- dijo Hipo volviéndose hacia ella.

-Sí, y Patán.- dijo Astrid. -Y no van a creer hacia dónde se dirigen.

* * *

En el mar, Patán y Patapez viajaban en Colmillo. Iban a derribar el Scaldaron de una vez por todas.

-¡Oh! ¿Esta lagartija subdesarrollada no puede volar más rápido?- Patapez preguntó con impaciencia.

-Ja, ja, ja! Vamos, Colmillo, me estás avergonzando.- dijo Patán mirando a Colmillo, que solo resopló.

-En guardia, Hombre-moco. Vamos a buscar un dragón digno de mis órdenes.- dijo Patapez. -Mi destino espera…

Patán solo se rio nerviosamente e hizo lo que Patapez le ordenó que hiciera.

* * *

-¡Rompehuesos va a buscar Scaldaron! ¡ROMPEHUESOS VA A BUSCAR SCALDARON!- Un vikingo grita y Hipo miro a Chimuelo y Hallie, los tres conscientes de lo que eso significa.

-Oh, va a domar al Scaldaron.- Un vikingo dice y sacudo la cabeza corriendo a su lado.

-¡Va a hacer que lo mate el Scaldaron!- dijo Hipo corriendo más allá de ellos hacia Chimuelo.

-¡Y si no lo hace, yo voy a matarlo por ser tan estúpido y por abandonar a Albondiga!- grito Hallie antes de saltar después de su hermano sobre la espalda de Chimuelo y él salta en el aire.

Ya no muy lejos de ellos, Hipo, Hallie y los otros jinetes los seguían.

-Tienen que estar en alguna parte.- dijo Hipo gesticulando hacia las nubes oscuras que tenían delante. -¿En qué estaba pensando Patán?

-No lo hacía. Está enamorado.- dijo Astrid como si estuviera hablando con un bebé. –Y va hacer todo por su gran amor aplastahuesos.

-¿Y cuándo piensa Patán?- Hallie señaló.

-Bueno, mejor los encontremos antes de que encuentren al Scaldaron.- dijo Hipo.

* * *

Frente a ellos, Patapez y Patán seguían buscando al Scaldaron.

-Piensalo, Patán, en cualquier momento, la bestia gigante emergerá del agua y la domaré. O te matará.- dijo Patapez.

Patán lo miró nerviosamente, sin estar seguro de si estaba bromeando o no. -¡Ja! Eres gracioso, T.E, ¡Ja, ja, ja!- él dijo. -Escucha, déjame sugerirte algo. ¿Qué tal si ... No sé ... regresamos, damos por terminado esto, nos relajamos en el Gran Salón, les cuentas grandes historias. Sabes, he oído también que si arrojas agua hirviendo puedes arrancarle la piel a un Muerte Aullante.

-¿Qué clase de cobarde te dijo eso?- Patapez exigió. Luego golpeó con la hacha de su hacha contra el casco de Patán. -Tonterías. Thor Rompehuesos regresara a Berk sin un dragón. Negativo, Patán. No dejare estas aguas sin mi premio.

Un minuto después, el Scaldaron apareció fuera del agua y rugió hacia ellos.

-¡Ajá! Es hora de atrapar a mi presa.- dijo Patapez. Luego volvió a golpear el hacha de su hacha sobre el casco de Patán. -¡Ataca, dragón, ataca!

Colmillo luego voló hacia al Scaldaron y Patán gritó en sus pulmones. -¡Aah! ¡Mi súper vikingo es impredecible!- el grito.

-¡Dispara!- Patapez ordenó pisando fuerte a Colmillo.

Colmillo luego disparó ráfagas de fuego en el Scaldaron, pero los esquivó a todos, aparte de uno que lo golpeó en la cara.

-Bien, con eso basta, ¿Cierto, T.B.?- Preguntó Patán con esperanza.

Patapez luego saltó de Colmillo y cayó hacia el Scaldaron, que le disparó una ráfaga de agua hirviendo. La Explosión falló en Patapez y pero le dio a Patán, quien fue expulsado de Colmillo y cayó gritando hacia el agua.

Patapez luego aterrizó en el cuello de Scaldaron. -Uhh! Vamos a pelear, grandulon.- dijo.

Entonces, de repente, comenzó a llover y el Scaldaron se elevó hacia arriba.

En ese momento, Hipo y los otros jinetes llegaron.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Vamos!- Hipo ordenó.

Entonces los tres dragones volaron hacia al Scaldaron, que estaba tratando de derribar a Patapez.

-Uhh! Tranquilo, grandulon.- dijo Patapez. De repente, perdió el control del hacha de Estoico y fue arrojada al agua.

Patán trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse a flote, pero con la tormenta no fue fácil.

-¡Auxilio!- el grito.

Astrid luego notó a Patán en el agua. -¡Patán está en el agua!- ella gritó.

-Ustedes vallan. Yo y Hallie iremos por Patapez.- dijo Hipo.

-Muy bien.- dijeron Astrid, Hipo y Hallie volaron. Luego miró hacia Tormenta. -Tormenta, vámos.

Luego ella y los gemelos se sumergieron hacia Patán.

Mientras tanto, Hipo y Hallie llegaron para ver al Scaldaron intentando deshacerse de Patapez. Patapez estaba allí, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo arrojaran, aunque él no pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ah!- Patapez rugió de emoción. -¡Esto es para lo que vivo!

El Scaldaron casi golpeo a Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo con su cola.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Hallie un poco nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, Astrid y los gemelos seguían buscando a Patán, a quien perdieron de vista.

-Sigan buscando, tiene que estar en alguna parte.- dijo Astrid.

-¿Qué tanto crees que tengamos que buscar?- Brutacio le preguntó a su hermana. –Creo que con pasar unas cuantas veces será suficiente.

-Bueno, mientras más rápido encontremos a Patán, mejor podremos ver cuando el Scaldaron se coma a Patapez.- dijo Brutilda.

-Bueno, si lo pones así ¡Vamos!

Entonces los gemelos comenzaron a ayudar a Astrid en la búsqueda de Patán.

Mientras tanto, Hipo y Hallie estaban teniendo dificultades para acercarse a Patapez y Scaldaron, que se estaba deshilachando tanto que un solo golpe no podía ofrecer dragones.

-Será mucho más fácil si te sometieras a tu nuevo amo.- dijo Patapez.

Entonces el Scaldaron se zambulló en el agua, Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo los siguieron.

-¡Ahí dioses! ¡El agua no!- grito Hallie aterrada antes de tomar una respiración profunda y cerrar los ojos.

Siguiendo al Scaldaron y los gritos burbujeantes procedentes de Patapez. Segundos después, vieron salir del agua.

-Te tengo donde querias.- dijo Patapez antes de sumergirse en el agua otra vez.

Y como antes, los hermanos y Chimuelo los siguieron.

-Esto se está poniendo ridículo!- dijo Hallie antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el agua. A la niña no le estaba gustando esta situación que involucrara agua ya que le temia y no sabía nadar pero estar abrazada a su hermano la tranquilizaba un poco, solo un poco.

Mientras tanto, Patán todavía estaba en el agua.

-¡Colmillo!- el grito. -Oh, ¿Es posible que esto empeore?

Lo hizo, Scaldaron apareció fuera del agua y todavía tenía Patapez en su cuello y se dirigía directamente hacia Patán.

-¡Peor! ¡Mucho peor! ¡Aah!- gritó mientras intentaba nadar lejos.

Entonces Colmillo agarró a Patán y lo sacó del agua. -Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias.- dijo agradecido. -¡Nunca jamás te obsequiare a nadie más!

Entonces Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo aparecieron el agua y habían perdido de vista a Patapez y al Scaldaron.

-Pero..¿Que…?- comenzó Hipo.

Entonces Patapez y Scaldaron vieron fuera del agua y hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente, Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo volaron tras ellos.

Sin embargo, el Scaldaron los vio y comenzó a dispararles con agua caliente.

-¡Chimuelo, cuidado!- Hipo gritó.

-¡Hipo!- dijo Hallie aterrada.

Entonces, Chimuelo voló para acercarse lo suficiente a Patapez.

-¡Sin miedo, salta!- el grito.

-¿Retirarme? ¿En mi momento de gloria?- dijo Patapez, aferrándose al Scaldaron con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Nunca!

-¡Ese dragón va a matarte!- grito Hallie.

Entonces el Scaldaron los notó y les disparó una ráfaga de agua caliente. Afortunadamente, pudieron escapar, pero ahora estaban demasiado lejos para ayudar a Patapez.

El Scaldaron entonces gerente arrojó a Patapez de su cuello, pero Patapez fue capaz de agarrar su cola. El Scaldaron giró su cabeza hacia él y estaba preparado para dispararle con agua caliente y fue evidente por su expresión que Patapez se negó a moverse.

De repente, de la nada, Albóndiga voló más allá de Hipo y Hallie y hacia el Scaldaron a su máxima velocidad. Se estrelló contra la cabeza de Scaldaron haciéndole perder a Patapez.

-¡Sí, Albóndiga!- Hipo aplaudió. Entonces el Scaldaron se volvió hacia Albóndiga y voló hacia la rabia.

-¡No, Albóndiga!- Hallie se aterro.

Luego él y Hallie volaron hacia él con la esperanza de salvarla de la ira de Scaldaron, pero no había forma de que pudieran llegar a tiempo.

-Alto, dragón. Yo, Thor Rompehuesos, te ordeno que detengas.- exigió Patapez.

Cuando el Scaldaron no le hizo caso y, Patapez comenzó a trepar por su cola. Cuando alcanzó sus alas, vio que el Scaldaron se acercaba a Albóndiga.

-¡No!- dijo horrorizado. El Scaldaron preparado para disparar una ráfaga de agua caliente en Albóndiga y Patapez comenzó a parecer temeroso. -¡No!- él gritó en su voz normal. -¡No mi Albóndiga!- Luego corrió hacia Scaldaron y saltó mientras gritaba: -¡Deja a mi dragón en paz!

Luego aterrizó en la espalda de Albóndiga y la alejó del Scaldaron. Luego, antes de que el Scaldaron pudiera dispararles agua caliente, quedó atrapada en la red que Astrid y los gemelos sostenían.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.- dijo Hipo mientras él y Hallie llegaban.

-¡En tu cara reptil escupe agua!- su hermana se burló al dragón.

-Habla por ti. ¡Fue un momento sorprendente!- dijo Brutacio con emoción.

Astrid luego llevó a los gemelos de llevar el Scaldaron lejos de las líneas de pesca de Berk. Cuando lo hicieron, Patapez abrazó a Albóndiga cariñosamente.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto, nena. No sé lo que me pasó. Es que... no era yo.- dijo en tono de disculpa. Albóndiga luego lo lamió en la cara. -Oh, te extrañé.- Luego miró a su alrededor confundido preguntándose cómo terminó en el medio del océano. -¿Cómo es que…..?

-Larga historia. Te explicamos despues.- dijo Hipo.

-Digamos que definitivamente no eras tú.- dijo Hallie.

Luego siguieron a Astrid en los gemelos mientras se llevaban el Scaldaron.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche regresan a Berk y recibieron la bienvenida. Todos los habitantes vitorearon mientras aterrizaban y Estoico se les acercó.

-Y, ¿Qué pasó con el Scaldaron?- preguntó.

-Fue reubicado.- dijo Hipo.

-¿Y mi hacha?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Uh ... También fue reubicada.- dijo Hallie nerviosamente

Estoico la fulminó con la mirada, pero, afortunadamente, antes de que Estoico pudiera decir algo más, uno de los pueblos preguntó: -¿Qué paso con Thor Rompehuesos?

Fue en ese momento cuando Patapez cayó del cielo y aterrizó justo en frente de la multitud. Todos los habitantes lo miraron y él dijo nerviosamente: -Hola.

Entonces la multitud comenzó a dispersarse decepcionadamente y se quejó el uno con el otro. Albóndiga luego aterrizó junto a Patapez y los jinetes notaron algo por primera vez.

-Sabes, Patapez, no estornudaste ni una vez camino a casa.- señaló Astrid.

-Sí. Y no tuve comezón en las piernas.- dijo perplejo.

Hipo notó algo más. -Y Albóndiga no tiene su silla.- dijo.

-Tal vez nunca fuiste alérgico a ella, eras alérgico a su silla.- dijo Hallie.

-¿Pero por qué, de repente, era alérgico a la silla?- Patapez preguntó confundido.

Bocón luego cojeó mientras se limpiaba las orejas con su gancho. -Bueno, he estado usando un cera diferente para estas sillas.- dijo, luego sacó un gran trozo de cera y se los presentó. -Mira esto.

Entonces todos los Jinetes de Dragón y sus dragones parecían completamente disgustados.

-¿Quieres decir que has estado usando tu cerilla en los últimos días?- dijo Hallie mirando tratando de no vomitar.

-¿Qué? Esta nunca se me acaba. Me sale de las orejas.- dijo Bocón.

Inmediatamente Patapez estornudó. -¿Soy alérgico a la cerilla de Bocón?- dijo aturdido. Una vez que Bocón estuvo fuera del camino, él agregó: -Estoy aliviado y muy asqueado.- Luego notó que Patán lo miraba con expresión divertida, como si hubiera perdido a un mejor amigo. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo pensaba en lo que pudo ser.- dijo, luego agarró las mejillas de Patapez. –Me rompiste el corazón, Thor. Lo partiste en dos.

Luego lo besó en la mejilla y se fue volando en Colmillo, dejando atrás a Patapez estupefacto y perplejo.

-Eso fue espeluznante, ¿Cierto?- dijo mirando a los demás.

-No sabes ni la mitad.- dijo Hipo.

-Y es mejor que no sepas lo que sucedió en las últimas ocho horas.- dijo Hallie.

Levantaron la vista hacia Patán y lo oyeron sollozar, -Oh, te voy a extrañar, Thor.


	6. Gustav se ha ido

En el cementerio de naves, Dagur estaba rescatando lo que quedaba de la Guadaña .

-¡Tiren! ¡Tiren!- Salvaje ordenó.

Los Berserkers comenzaron a tirar de las gigantescas cadenas que estaban unidas a la Guadaña.

-¡Sigan tirando, gusanos, a menos que quieran ser comida de anguilas gigantes!- dijo Salvaje.

Dagur estaba en medio de hacer algunas dominadas con una de las jaulas a prueba de dragones que habían recuperado. -Hola, hermosa.- dijo besando sus músculos. Luego, después de levantar la barbilla, volvió a mirar sus músculos. -Oh, hola de nuevo.- Luego continuó haciendo dominadas. –Hazlo por mí, nena. Hazlo por papá.

Salvaje luego se acercó a los suyos. –La Guadaña empieza a emerger, señor.- dijo.

-¡Puedo verlo!- dijo Dagur enojado.

-Ah, claro.- dijo Salvaje.

Dagur suspiró y continuó maravillándose de sus músculos. -Hola, hermosa.- dijo. -Uf ... tan linda.

Una vez que la Guadaña había resurgido, los Berserkers de Dagur comenzaron a saquearlo, pero fueron extremadamente cuidadosos con todas las trampas explosivas a bordo.

-Ese fue el último.- dijo un Berserker poniendo una gran trampa para pargos en la cubierta.

-Bueno, ya tenemos los objetos de valor del barco cazadragones.- dijo Salvaje mientras Dagur examinaba sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-No, no todo.- dijo Dagur. Luego arrojó una daga al mástil y se empaló en un pergamino con un dibujo del Ojo del Dragón sobre él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Orilla del Dragón, Hipo y Hallie estaban jugueteando con el Ojo del Dragón en su habitación. Su habitación era mucho más grande que la que tenían en Berk. Tenía un escritorio para cuando quisieran crear planos de cualquier idea que entrara en la suya, en la cama de cada uno había un cofre grande lleno de una variedad de artículos y en la pared había una docena de aletas de cola diferentes para Chimuelo.

Después de limpiar el encaje, miró a Chimuelo, que estaba sentada a su lado. –Muy bien, dame una flama baja, amigo.- dijo.

Chimuelo hizo lo que le dijeron y apareció la imagen.

-Lo diré de nuevo, ese color es muy lindo.- opino Hallie señalando con una de sus flechas, ella estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de Chimuelo.

Hipo rio ante su declaración, era inevitable reír cuando Hallie decía algo adorable.

\- Bien, eso ya lo vi, pero ¿Qué pasa si presiono...? -Dijo presionando los botones al final. Luego la imagen cambió información sobre un dragón.- Genial. Clases de dragones ¿Qué dices si miramos los Furia Nocturna, amigo?- dijo mirando a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo simplemente bostezó indicando que no le importaba nada.

-Trata de contener la emoción, ¿Sí?

-Yo lo hago Chimuelo-dijo Hallie levantándose.- ¡Yupi!

Chimuelo luego hizo una especie de sonrisa y se recostó en el suelo. Hipo negó sonriendo cuando Hallie se acercó a él y se puso a su lado.

-Ahora, la gema de Pesadilla Monstruosa más la Furia Nocturna es igual a ...- luego presionó uno de los botones y giró el Ojo del Dragón y luego la imagen desapareció. -nada. Okey.

-Eso no se merece mi yupi.- señalo Hallie cruzando los brazos.

Luego jugueteó con el Ojo del Dragón hasta que la imagen reapareció y la señaló hacia la puerta. El siguiente segundo Astrid levantó la puerta.

-¡Oh, clase Astrid!- Se rio entre dientes.

-Oí que esa clase es feroz.- dijo Hallie riendo.

-Hipo, Hallie, tenemos un problema.- dijo Astrid luciendo extremadamente preocupada. -Un gran problema.

-¿Dagur?-

-Peor.- dijo Astrid

-¿Qué puede ser peor que Dagur?- preguntó Hallie.

Pronto obtuvo su respuesta, Gustav entró volando sobre Diente y chocó con Astrid, y los tres cayeron al suelo.

-¡Gustav!- él gritó emocionado.

-¡¿Gustav?!- Hipo se quedó sin aliento escondiendo el Ojo del Dragón detrás de su espalda.

-Gustav.- refunfuño Astrid.

-¡¿Tu?!- Hallie se llevó las manos a la cara.

Todos recuerdan la última vez que Gustav apareció sin avisar. Hace tres años, estaba emocionado por convertirse en un jinete como ellos y casi incendia la arena. Luego entrenó una Pesadilla monstruosa, llamada Diente, y casi fue asesinado más de una vez. Y Hipo recordaba muy bien las veces que Gustav coqueteaba con Hallie a pesar de que ella tenía diez años y el trece.

-Gustav, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Hipo preguntó cuándo Gustav se puso de pie y comenzó a pensar en su habitación. -Es decir ¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita?

Chimuelo no encontró la visita placentera cuando Diente le dio una palmada en la cara con su cola.

-Yo no diría placer, exactamente.- murmuro Hallie para sí misma.

Gustav volteo a verla y su sonrisa comenzó a crecer pero fue convirtiéndose en una sonrisa coqueta. Hallie trago duro dándose cuenta del error de haber revelado su presencia.

Luego aparecieron los otros jinetes. -Hipo, ¿Lo oiste? Gustav esta ...- dijo Patán y se detuvo cuando vio a Gustav, que estaba de pie en el cofre de Hipo. –Parado junto a ti. Perfecto.

-Estas un poco diferente, Guster.- señaló Brutacio.

Gustav luego saltó del cofre y cayó al piso. -Sí, ahora tengo barba.- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia un solo cabello en su barbilla.

-¿Enserio? A ver.- dijo Brutacio corriendo hacia el, pero una vez que vio el cabello solo se veía extremadamente decepcionado. -¡Ja! Hasta Brutilda tiene más bello en la barbilla que tú.

Brutacio luego se arrancó el pelo de la barbilla de Gustav, causando que chocara contra Hallie.

-Oh, hola princesa.- dijo de manera coqueta recargándose en el cofre de Hipo para parecer más varonil.- Te eh estado buscando en Berk pero no sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí.

-Gustav…- dijo Hallie entre dientes.- Y yo sinceramente no te eh estado buscando en ninguna parte.

-Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, eres más preciosa desde la última vez que te vi.- Gustav le paso un brazo por los hombros. Al ver esto, Hipo frunció el ceño y sus instintos sobreprotectores se activaron.

Hallie miro a los demás Jinetes y de nuevo a Gustav. -Me ganas por tres años y….

-Para el amor no hay edad, lindura.- dijo Gustav guiñándole un ojo. Hallie se sintió aún más incómoda que hace tres años cuando estaba cerca de ese niño.

Hipo camino hacia los niños y separo a Gustav de su hermana con algo de enfado y abrazo a la niña celosamente, Hallie suspiro aliviada de tener a su celoso hermano mayor cerca. Gustav luego notó el Ojo del Dragón en la parte superior del cofre. -Oye, ¿Qué es esto?- él preguntó agarrándolo.

Antes de que Hipo pudiera detenerlo, Gustav lo colocó frente a sus ojos y una vez quedó cegado por la luz que estaba saliendo de él.

-¡Guau! ¿Ven esos puntos? ¿Es una especie de espada solar?- dijo emocionado.

Luego soltó su agarre en el Ojo del Dragón. Afortunadamente, Hipo pudo agarrarlo antes de que tocara el piso.

-Yo me quedo con esto.- dijo y se lo dio a Hallie. Luego miró a Gustav, que estaba caminando aún cegado por el Ojo del Dragón. -No, Gustav, no es una espada solar.

-Es el Ojo del Dragón, y es muy viejo y frágil.- dijo Hallie.

Sin embargo, Gustav no escuchó nada de lo que decían y caminaba hacia la pared donde Hipo colgaba todos las colas de Chimuelo.

-Guau, estos puntos, no se van.- dijo y luego colisionó contra la pared golpeando una de las aletas de cola.

-No es algo que deba ser tocado.- dijo Patapez.

-Relájate, Patapez, sé lo que hago.- dijo Gustav, antes de caminar hacia la pared de nuevo y no todo lo que contenía las cosas esta vez. Diente, siendo útil, colocó una de las aletas de cola sobre Chimuelo, quien luego gruñó enojado.

-Gustav, Gustav, por aquí.- dijo Patán arrastrando a Gustav hacia él. -Uh, ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pronto... ¿Supongo?- pregunto Hallie pensando lo mismo que Patán.

-Que graciosa, lindura, pero yo no me voy.- dijo Gustav y luego los miró con orgullo. -Me mudo aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Hallie esta vez histérica. ¿Gustav se muda con ellos?

Patán y los gemelos jadearon horrorizados y luego Brutacio se rio.

-¿No te emociona mi doncella?- pregunto Gustav intentando buscar a Hallie con la mirada quien estaba en shock.- Ahora estaremos más cerca del uno al otro.

Si la niña no estuviera shockeada, le hubiera devuelto la vista de un golpe pero aún estaba digiriendo la noticia.

-Sí, sí, el.- dijo Brutacio riendo. -¿Puedes...creer que el...- Entonces se dio cuenta de que Gustav hablaba en serio sobre quedarse. -Espera, es en serio. Traeré la leña para la hoguera.

-Oh, esperen, esperen. Nadie quemara a nadie en la hoguera.- dijo Hipo firmemente.

-Hipo tiene razón.- suspiró Brutilda. -Vamos a tirarlo por el acantilado.

Hipo luego se golpeó la frente a sí mismo. -Chicos, seguro de que hay una explicación simple.- dijo. Luego miró a Gustav, quien todavía estaba pensando sin rumbo, con suerte y Chimuelo con su cola alejando a Hallie de él. -Por favor dime que la hay, Gustav.

-Sí, es muy simple.- dijo Gustav frotándose los ojos. -Por cierto, no vean directo a esa espada solar.- Él se rio cuando su vista regresó. -Dijiste que cuando estuviera listo, me uniría a los Jinetes de Dragones. Bueno, estoy listo para empezar. ¿Y mi cabaña?

Hipo solo lo miró con horror.

El le había prometido hace mucho tiempo que lo entrenaría para convertirse en jinete, pero Gustav había demostrado que era irresponsable e imprudente incluso más que Patán. Hipo quería esperar hasta que creciera un poco más hasta que se uniera, pero claramente ese no era el caso.

-Hipo...- dijo Hallie dándole una mirada de muerte a su hermano. No solo estaba molesta con que Gustav se les uniera, si no por el hecho que le había prometido unirse a los Jinetes de Dragones y en cuanto a ella que no le permitía tener un dragón ni mucho menos estar cerca de uno salvo que el este con ella.

Hipo miro a su hermanita y soltó una risita nerviosa.

* * *

-Un minuto, ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlo Hipo?- dijo Astrid con perplejidad.

Hipo estaba fuera de su cabaña junto a Hallie y acababa de pedirle a Astrid que cuidara a Gustav.

-Lo haría yo, es que estoy haciendo grandes descubrimientos con el Ojo del Dragón.- explicó Hipo.

-¿Y luego?

-Bueno, se lo prometí, cuando llegara el momento lo entrenaría para ser un Jinete.- admitió Hipo. -Pero nunca pensé que ese momento fuera hoy.

-Claro.- dijo Hallie con sarcasmo aun enfadada.- ¿A quién más le prometiste ser un Jinete, eh?

-Bueno, ¿Y qué se supone que haga con él mientras tanto?- Astrid preguntó, ignorando la pregunta de Hallie, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control, lo cual fue un logro en sí misma.

-No lo sé... Mantenlo ocupado.

-Claro, así que soy la niñera.- murmuró Astrid.

La idea de que Astrid se convirtiera en una niñera era ridícula. -¡Niñera!- Hipo se rio, miro a Hallie buscando ayuda pero solo recibió otra mirada de muerte y Hipo rápidamente recuperó la compostura mirando a Astrid. -No, es decir, vamos. Él tiene... dieciséis. ¿Cuántos problemas puede causar?

Luego escucharon los gritos de Smidvarg y lo vieron aterrizar frente a ellos con un aspecto extremadamente cansado y los tres se inclinaron hacia él.

-¿Smid?- pregunto Hallie preocupada usando el apodo que le dio al dragón.

-Smidvarg, ¿Qué, que pasa?- Hipo preguntó.

-Oye, Hipo, ¿Sabían que podían hacer esto?- dijo la voz de Gustav.

Levantaron la vista para encontrar que los Terrores Nocturnos volaban aterrorizados alrededor de Gustav y Diente. Luego se formaron en una gran forma de ellos mismos, pero Gustav voló directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Sorprendente!

Hipo miró a Astrid. -¿Por favor? Solo necesito más tiempo.- suplicó.

-¡Bien!- Astrid gruñó y luego miró a Gustav. -Gustav, a la arena, ahora.

Astrid luego se subió a Tormenta y voló enfadada.

Hallie miro a Hipo. -¿Déjame adivinar? ¿Quieres que vigile a Gustav y a su dragón para que no causen problemas?

-¿Alguna vez te dije cuanto te amo hermanita?- dijo Hipo y Hallie tomo esa pregunta con que ella estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Pero no quiero!- Hallie azoto su pie en el piso signo de un berrinche.

-Wow, wow, wow… primero baja ese tono.- señalo Hipo un poco molesto.- Segundo, odio admitirlo pero si tu estas cerca el probablemente no cause tantos problemas, por favor Hallie, solo esta vez.

-Y yo odio admitir que no me molestaría que el sobreprotector hermano mayor que tengo me llevara con él para no estar cerca de ese molesto mocoso.- refunfuño Hallie enojada ya que era muy orgullosa para admitirlo pero realmente no quería separarse de su hermano.

Hipo suspiro, a él tampoco le gustaba dejar a Hallie con Gustav pero no tenía opción.- Okey, te prometo que regresare lo antes posible y yo mismo me encargare que Gustav se aleje de ti ¿Esta bien?

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos pensando hasta que dio un largo suspiro.- Bien, tus ganas.- El mayor sonriendo le agarro la mano atrayéndola en un abrazo, Hallie rodo los ojos sonriendo pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Vas a echarme de menos?- pregunto Hipo.

-Mmm….- Hallie hizo una pose pensativa.

-¿Estas siquiera pensándolo?- el bromeo.

-Quizás….- ella bromeo ganando que Hipo le diera muchos besos en la mejilla hasta que Hallie se asqueara por las babas.- ¡Oye!

El la dejo ir riendo y Hallie corrió a la arena. Hipo miró a Smidvarg, que se había recuperado con su enredo con Gustav. -Por cierto, tu entrada... impecable.- dijo.

Smidvarg respondió gruñéndole y él también se fue volando enfadado pero siguiendo a Hallie.

* * *

Momentos después, Gustav estaba en la arena con Astrid, que estaba tratando de enseñarle sobre montar dragones, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. De todas las cosas que escogió de Patán, en lugar de escoger su atracción por Astrid, Gustav la escogió por Hallie.

Estaba soñando despierto con los dos volando en el cielo y ella comentaba lo guapo y varonil que parecía.

-¡Gustav!- Gritó Astrid traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Hallie estaba al lado de ella con Smidvarg en su hombro mirando al niño mientras gruñía.

-Oh, Astrid.- dijo. -Solo estaba soñando con….- miro a Hallie coquetamente.

-Uh-uh-uh, a mí me estas incomodando.- dijo Astrid y su amiga asintió. –Me ayudaras con la práctica del blanco. ¿Crees que puedes encargarte?

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo.- dijo aun mirando a Hallie con una mirada flácida en su rostro.

-Uf.- dijo Astrid alejándolo de ella y luego señaló los barriles con objetivos en ellos. -Cuando diga 'arrójalo', solo hazlo.

Luego subió a Tormenta y se fue. Gustav la observó mientras Tormenta se desviaba por el poste con gracia, luego ella realizó un barril y, mientras aún se sostenía de Tormenta, corrió a través de los objetivos. Luego, entonces, vio hacia arriba en el cielo y Gustav agarró uno de los objetivos pero su mirada se fijó otra vez en Hallie que estaba dibujando a Smidvarg mientras el dragón posaba.

-Sí que es especial, ¿Verdad, Diente?- dijo aturdido y se apoyó en la cabeza de Diente.- Tienen razón sobre que es la vikinga perfecta.

Sin embargo, Diente no estaba mirando a Hallie, estaba mirando a Tormenta.

-Bien, Gustav, arrójalo!- Astrid ordenó mientras volaba hacia él.

Sin embargo, Gustav estaba tan aturdido que no la escuchó, Hallie levanto la mirada y Gustav la miro gritando en su dirección. Tormenta luego disparó varias púas directamente al objetivo que todavía estaba en la mano de Gustav.

-¡Gustav!- alerto Hallie.

Astrid rápidamente sacudió su hacha desviando los picos y los hizo volar en diferentes direcciones. Tormenta entonces se detuvo tan rápido que Astrid se cayó y se dirigió hacia Gustav, quien se imaginó a Hallie que había saltado para poder atraparla.

De hecho chocaron entre ellos y cayeron al suelo. Astrid se puso de pie y miró a Gustav, que aún tenía una expresión soñadora.

-Hola.- dijo.

Hallie se palmeo la cara, ¿De verdad su hermano creía que Gustav iba a no meterse en problemas si ella estaba con él? Smidvarg le hizo un sonido a Hallie y ella lo miro.- Si, dímelo a mí.

Astrid se apartó rápidamente de él. –Qué horror, definitivamente incomodo, ahora entiendo lo que Hallie siente.- dijo.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, en la cabaña de los gemelos.

-Si te lo aseguro, si tienes cinco jabalíes, no puedes encimarlos uno sobre el otro.- dijo Brutacio mientras salían de su cabaña. - ¡Aah!

Comienzan cuando encuentran a Gustav sentado afuera con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-¿Por qué sonríe tanto?- Brutacio preguntó un poco asustado.

-No me gusta agrada.- dijo Brutilda.

-Venda lo que venda, no me interesa.

-Sí. ¡No queremos tus galletas!

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Gustav estaba mirando a la pequeña Abadejo practicando arquería, Hallie estaba a unos metros de él lanzando flechas a unos blancos que estaban por toda la Orilla del Dragón, un obsequio de Hipo para ella fue colocar dianas para que su hermana no se aburriera cuando no tenga nada que hacer.

Luego notó a los gemelos. -Hola chicos. Me trajo Hallie, me dijo que los ayudaría por aquí.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Hallie se les acerco dándole una mirada a los gemelos de disculpa.

-¿Sí? Y, ¿Nosotros que?- Preguntó Brutilda.

-¿Recuerdan el agujero bajo la cabaña? Lo llené.- dijo con orgullo.

Los gemelos se miraron horrorizados. Hallie abrió los ojos preocupada, pensándolo bien debió prestar más atención a la ayuda que Gustav ofrecía.

-Ay, no. No habrá...- dijo Brutacio.

Sin un segundo para que los gemelos corrieran directamente al hoyo debajo de su cabaña y cuando llegaron allí lo encontraron lleno de rocas.

-¡Oh! ¡Lleno la fosa de jabalíes!- gritó Brutacio. Luego cayó de rodillas e intentó desvelarlo. -¡Lleno la fosa de jabalíes! ¿Quién llena una fosa de jabalíes? ¡FOSA DE JABALIES! -Luego se cayó, se hizo una bola y comenzó a llorar, Gallina se acercó a Brutacio y picoteo su casco en un intento de consolarlo. -¿Qué clase de depravado llena una fosa de jabalíes?- Sollozó.

-Ay dioses.- dijo Hallie rogando que aún le quedara algo de paciencia.

Fue entonces cuando Gustav se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error e intentó consolar a Brutacio, pero Brutilda lo detuvo.

-¡Oye, aléjate!- ella dijo enojada. Luego ella cayó de rodillas. -¿Ya hiciste suficiente?

Hallie rodo los ojos y tomo la muñeca de Gustav y lo alejo de los gemelos

* * *

Gustav pronto se encontró con Patapez en su jardín, que tenía árboles pequeños por todas partes y un río suave y calmo que lo atravesaba.

Hallie, Gustav y Diente se encontraron meditando con Patapez y Albondiga, quienes insistieron en que esta era la mejor manera de calmar los nervios. Estaban sentados en el medio del río sobre pequeñas piedras. Patapez entonces aplaudió y Albondiga disparó algo de lava en el río que salió vapor caliente.

-Esto... esto es extraño, Patapez.- dijo Gustav mientras levantaban los brazos de una manera extraña.

-Créeme, Gustav, es lo que necesitas.- aseguró Patapez. -No estás centrado, estás por todas partes.

-¿Te refieres a desorientado?- pregunto Hallie abriendo los ojos mientras imitaba la acción de Gustav.

-¡Shh!- la silencio Patapez.- Solo inhala, exhala. Céntrate en evitar los conflictos. Inhala, exhala.

-¿Haces esto a menudo?- Gustav le susurro a Hallie.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago, estoy tan confundida como tu.- Hallie susurro.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Diente disparó un estallido de llamas que decía que uno de los árboles estaba ardiendo. Asistió a apagarlo, pero solo hizo que las llamas crecieran. Luego intentó apagarlo, pero solo desató más fuego sobre él y en cuestión de segundos quedó quemado.

-¡Aah! ¡Mi topiaria!- Patapez gritó.

-Me lleva la…. ¡Corre!- Hallie grito a Gustav y lo jalo de la muñeca. Gustav sonrió, se estaba acostumbrando a ese contacto.

* * *

Después de ese debacle, como último recurso, Hallie llevo a Gustav a pasar el rato con Patán, pero Patán no quería pasar el rato con él. Es posible que se haya enterado de todos los accidentes que le sucedieron a los demás jinetes.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti, Gustav!- gritó y luego señaló el piso junto a la cabaña de Hipo y Hallie.- ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto!

Gustav luego notó que el casco de Patán estaba en llamas y dijo. -Uh, oye, tu cabeza…

-¡Basta! No voy a caer de nuevo.- interrumpió Patán.

-Eh, Patán…- dijo Hallie nerviosa.- Tu cabeza de verdad…

Luego Patán se fue y pronto se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba realmente en llamas y gritó y luego saltó de la cornisa hacia el océano.

Hallie sonrió.- Se lo advertimos.

Y entro a la cabaña que compartía con su hermano. Gustav luego miró alrededor de la cabaña de Hipo con la esperanza de encontrarlo. -¿Hola? ¿Hipo?- dijo, pero descubrió que la cabaña estaba vacía.

-¿Hipo?- Hallie llamo.- Creo que aún no regresa. Diente por favor no toques las colas de Chimuelo.- pidió al Pesadilla Monstruosa.- Es muy posesivo con esas cosas.

Entonces Gustav decidió jugar y golpeó accidentalmente una de las aletas, que había sido reemplazada en la pared, y se sintió entreabierta. Luego retrocedió lentamente y cayó sobre el cofre de Hipo, haciendo que se abriera.

-¿Gustav, estas bien?- pregunto Hallie preocupada.

-Huh. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo mirando el cofre.

-¡Gustav! ¡No!- llamo Hallie acercándose a el.- Ni yo puedo revisar las pertenencias de Hipo sin su permiso.

-Oye, él no está aquí, así que…- Gustav volteo a verla maliciosamente.

Encontró varios cuadernos, cuadros, mapas, el pergamino y una pierna de repuesto. Inmediatamente agarró la pierna de repuesto y fingió ser Hipo.

-Gustav, debe haber una explicación simple de por qué estás aquí.- dijo Gustav haciendo una terrible imitación de Hipo. Diente encontró todo divertido e hizo un equivalente de una risa de dragón, Hallie no puedo evitar reír. -Bueno, sí, Hipo, porque soy estupendo.- dijo volviendo a su voz normal y luego volvió a hacerse pasar por Hipo. –Claro que lo eres, Gustav. Y ya estás listo para ser Jinete de Dragones y te doy mi bendición para casarte con mi hermana!

Hallie dejo de reír y Gustav accidentalmente piso la cola de Diente, quien dispara una llamarada a uno de las colas de Chimuelo.

-¡Diente!- grito Hallie furiosa.- ¡Chimuelo va a matarme!

De inmediato, Gustav se precipitó hacia él e intentó apagar el fuego con la pierna falsa.

-Oh, no. Oh, no.- dijo mientras una pierna atravesaba la cola ardiente. Luego notó el brillo del Ojo del Dragón, que había quedado sobre el escritorio y brillaba debido a las llamas de Dientes. -¡Oh sí!

-¿El Ojo del Dragón?- pregunto Hallie sorprendida. -Entonces Hipo no se lo llevo con él.

Luego ambos vieron que el Ojo del Dragón estaba produciendo un mapa. -¿Sera... un mapa del tesoro?- él dijo. Luego tuvo una idea. -¡Oh, Diente, ya entramos!

-Un mapa del tesoro.- dijo Hallie ignorando lo que dijo Gustav.- ¿Por qué Hipo no me dijo nada?

Gustav le paso un brazo por los hombros.- ¿Qué dices lindura? ¿Nos acompañaras a Diente y a mí?

-Solo los acompañare para que no se metan en problemas.- dijo Hallie mientras veía el mapa sonriendo.

* * *

Hallie se sujetó del torso de Gustav mientras gritaba.- ¡Esto es increíble!

Horas más tarde, Hallie, Gustav y Diente se dirigían a la isla que el mapa había producido. Gustav estaba mirando un mapa que había dibujado y encontró una isla que coincidía con la imagen del Ojo del Dragón.

Hallie nunca había viajado con otra persona además de su hermano, Gustav le decía a Diente que hiciera algunas acrobacias para impresionar a la chica y valla que Hallie se estaba divirtiendo.

-Eso es, Diente, tal como dijo el Ojo del Dragón.- dijo con entusiasmo. –Ahora solo queda encontrar la cueva, tomar el tesoro ¿Y quién tendrá su propia cabaña en la Orilla del Dragón? Uh, ¡Gustav!

Hallie rodo los ojos- Debo estar loca para hacer esto.

Pronto aterrizaron y encontraron una cueva en frente de ellos. Gustav estaba a punto de entrar, pero luego el suelo tembló tanto que la roca cayó frente a la cueva.

-Uh, no me asusto. ¿Tu si?- dijo mirando a Diente.

-Andando, más rápido encontremos el tesoro, más rápido nos iremos de aquí.- dijo Hallie adelantándose.

Luego entraron en la cueva y en la caverna pobremente iluminada. -¿Diente? Ilumíname.- ordenó Gustav.

Diente se encendió y Gustav sacó el mapa de su bolso. -¿Qué camino hay que seguir?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Impresionante Gustav.- alabo Hallie refiriéndose a como estaba actuando.

Gustav de inmediato volvió a su papel de galán.- Y aun no has visto nada princesa.

-¿Por qué actúas así?- pregunto Hallie mirándolo seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido.

-Como… Patán.

-Bueno, me entreno para ser su aprendiz y creo que soy….

Hallie lo interrumpió.- Antes no eras así. Digo, cuando éramos niños y jugábamos juntos.

-¿Hablas de cuando era un don nadie?- pregunto Gustav alzando una ceja.

-Eras alguien para mi.- Hallie miro al suelo.- Pero luego quisiste entrar a la Academia de Dragones y bueno, tu sabes el resto de la historia.

Gustav la miro con pena y cuando estaba por decir algo, de repente, la caverna se estremeció y ambos niños se balancearon alrededor tratando mantenerse en pie, pero como Gustav tenía el mapa cerca de su dragón, hizo que las llamas de Diente lo incendiaran. Gustav trató de apagar las llamas, pero solo las hizo más grandes y en cuestión de segundos quedó quemado.

-Genial…- murmuro Hallie

Gustav gimió con molestia y luego metió la mano en su bolso. -Lo bueno es que también trajimos esto.- dijo sacando el Ojo del Dragón.

-¡Espera!- grito Hallie quitándole el Ojo del Dragón.- ¿Trajiste el Ojo del Dragón? ¡Oh Thor, Hipo si se entera me va a…!

-Calma Hallie.- la tranquilizo Gustav.- Si llevamos el tesoro, Hipo no te castigara.

-Bien.- dijo ella entre dientes.- Pero deja que yo lleve el Ojo del Dragón.- el asintió.- ¿Diente?

Hallie luego acercó el Ojo del Dragón a la boca de Diente, quien luego produjo una llama baja. De inmediato, apareció el mapa que ambos perdieron.

-Creo que esta por aquí.- dijo Hallie señalando la dirección. Luego comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta de las grietas que aparecen en el suelo de la caverna. -Dice que es por aquí!

De repente, la cueva se sacudió una vez más en la caverna porque se había desprendido, Hallie habría caído si Gustav no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura y él también hubiera caído si Diente no hubiera agarrado su bolso y los hubiese puesto nuevamente a salvo.

-¡Uf!- Gustav jadeando de alivio.

-Gracias.- dijo Hallie sonriendo. Gustav solo soltó una risita mientras se sonrojaba

Hallie miro su mano, pero el Ojo del Dragón no estaba en ella. Volteo la cabeza y vio el Ojo del Dragón rodando hacia el borde del agujero en el medio de la caverna.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritó Hallie, enloquecida por ello.

-¡Hallie!- grito Gustav.

Agarró el Ojo del Dragón con una mano y se sujetó de una de las manos de Gustav quien tenía la otra mano aferrada al agujero del borde.

-¿Gustav?- Hallie llamo asustada.

-¿Un poco de ayuda por aquí, Diente?- dijo perdiendo el control. –Ayúdanos!

Luego perdió el control, pero sintió que alguien lo agarraba. Luego los sacaron del agujero y levantaron la vista para encontrar a Hipo con una mirada muy enojada en su rostro.

-Hipo…- Hallie se quedó sin aliento. El ceño de Hipo se frunció mas cuando el miro a Hallie.

-¡Hipo! Podemos explicarlo.- dijo Gustav nerviosamente.

* * *

Horas más tarde, regresaron a la Orilla del Dragón. Hallie, Gustav y los otros jinetes estaban dentro de la casa club, que era básicamente una habitación grande con un fuego en el medio, escuchando a Hipo regañando a Hallie y Gustav. Los jinetes estaban sorprendidos y decepcionados de Hallie por ser cómplice de Gustav

-De todo lo irresponsable, insubordinado...- dijo Hipo furiosamente. Hallie miro asustada a su hermano, era la primera vez que veía a Hipo tan enojado.

-No olvides idiota, imbécil, tonto.- dijo Brutacio contándolas de sus dedos. Los otros jinetes solo lo miraron. -¿Qué? Conozco muchas palabras para 'estúpido'. Por favor, me lo dicen más que mi nombre.

Hipo rodó sus ojos y continuó regañando a Gustav y a su hermana. -De todas las tonterías que pudieron hacer, esta fue la peor. ¿Saben que haría Dagur para poner sus manos en ese Ojo del Dragón?

-Pensé que si regresara con el tesoro, ustedes me aceptarían.- dijo Gustav con tristeza lo que causo que Hallie sintiera lastima por él.

-Antes que nada, no hay tesoro. Y en segundo lugar, ya hemos estuvimos ahí.- dijo Hipo mirándolo. -Y la isla entera es un panal, con las cavernas más inestables que hemos encontrado.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Hipo. No seas tan duro con el.- Hallie interrumpió a Gustav.- Fue mi idea llevar el Ojo del Dragón, y yo le sugerí sobre ir a buscar el tesoro. Gustav solo mintió para protegerme.- El recién nombrado la miro sorprendido, Hallie le estaba mintiendo a su hermano para protegerlo a él.

-¿En que estabas pensando Hallie? Te pedí que lo vigilaras no que te volvieras su compañera de problemas.- dijo Hipo. -Estoy muy sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado por este comportamiento, es probablemente la cosa más estúpida que jamás hayas hecho. Jamás me habías desobedecido.

-Si pero….- dijo Hallie.-

-Pudieron haberte matado Hallie.- dijo seriamente mirando a su hermana.- Diente y Gustav pueden haber muerto. Sabes que no estamos en Berk, Y sabes muy bien que las reglas son diferentes aquí. Y sabes perfectamente que tienes que ser más lista.

-No la regañes.- dijo Gustav ya que no quería que Hallie se metiera en problemas por su culpa.- Quería demostrar lo que soy.

-Oh, lo hiciste, ambos lo hicieron. Demostraron que no son lo suficientemente responsables, que no son maduros, y que no son confiables para ser parte de nosotros.- dijo Hipo contando entre sus dedos. Gustav solo lo miró mientras Hallie apretaba los puños. -Bueno, ha sido un largo día. Todos a descansar. Hablaremos en la mañana.

Luego, los Jinetes de Dragones salieron de la casa club y dejaron a Gustav con Diente. Hallie no siguió a su hermano como de costumbre y se quedó con Gustav. Y cuando ella por voluntad propia iba a acercarse a él, Hipo se regresó y le extendió la mano a Hallie dándole a entender que se fuera con él, Hallie iba a negarse pero la mirada seria que Hipo le dirigía no le dejo opción. Miro a Gustav que la miro con tristeza al ver que su hermano se la llevaba.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Gustav estaba en los establos, donde los jinetes mantenían a todos sus dragones, sentados junto a Diente lanzándole varios peces.

El exterior de los establos estaba hecho de metal con imágenes de los símbolos del Dragón pintados en la puerta. Dentro estaban los establos que estaban hechos completamente de roble macizo.

-Hablaremos en la mañana.- murmuró Gustav mientras arrojaba pescado a Diente. -Como si hubiera algo más que decir.

Diente gruñó mientras comía el pescado y Gustav lo tomó como una señal de que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Créeme.- dijo la voz de Hallie.- Hipo siempre tiene algo más que decir.

Gustav se volteo y se encontró con Hallie que le sonreía con tristeza.

-¡Hallie!- dijo Gustav levantándose.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo unos diez minutos antes de que Hipo se dé cuenta que me escabullí bajo de las narices de Chimuelo y las de él.- dijo ella riendo.

Gustav rio pero eso no duro mucho ya que seguía enfadado por lo que sucedió.

-No es justo Hallie. Hice todo lo que pidieron.- se quejó. –Junte caca de dragón por durante dos años y no hubo ninguna queja. ¿Y qué? ¿Luego me dicen que no soy bueno? Pues, yo si soy bueno. Nosotros somos buenos.

-Lo son.- dijo Hallie dándole la razón.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Gustav sorprendido y Diente miro a la chica.

-Hoy me demostraste que eres todo lo que mi hermano cree que no eres.- dijo Hallie acercándose a Gustav.- Pero me refiero a que no actuaste como el aprendiz de Patán, actuaste como el Gustav que yo conozco. Eres más listo e ingenioso de lo que tú crees pero solo lo demuestras cuando eres tú mismo, Gustav ser tú mismo es lo que hoy me demostró muchas cosas y sé que ellos lo sabrán.

Luego Gustav le dio a Diente el último pescado antes de procesar todo lo que Hallie le dijo. –Sí, algún día lo descubrirán, pero será muy tarde.- dijo. Luego se subió a la silla de Diente. -Nos vamos.

-Oye, no puedo detenerte pero déjame decir una cosa más.- Hallie dijo y sonrió.- A decir verdad, me hubiera gustado que te unieras a nosotros.

-A mi igual, adiós Hallie.

-Adiós Gustav.

Luego despegaron y Gustav miró a Hallie y a la Orilla del Dragón, la última vez antes de dirigirse hacia el mar abierto.

Hallie miro al cielo antes de perder de vista al niño y a la Pesadilla Monstruosa.

-¡Hallie!- escucho el llamado de Hipo. Ella miro una vez más antes de volver a su cabaña.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, todavía estaban volando sin tierra a la vista, pero a Gustav no pareció importarle en absoluto.

-Y lo van a lamentar cuando despierten mañana y vean que nos fuimos.- dijo. –Cuando se den cuenta que no estamos, van a suplicar que volvamos con ellos a la Orilla del Dragón. Esas cabañas son una porquería. Muero por regresar a mi...- De repente, vio una red que se dirigía hacia él. . -¡Whoa! ¡Diente, esquiva!

Diente fue capaz de esquivar la red. -¡Ja, ja! ¡Fallaron!- Gustav gritó. Sin embargo, el barco que había disparado la red disparó otra red y esta vez Diente no fue capaz de esquivarlo.

La red se envolvió alrededor de ellos y se desplomaron hacia abajo, Gustav intentó cortarlos para liberar con su daga, pero las cuerdas eran demasiado gruesas. Luego aterrizaron en el agua y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Dagur estaba en su barco mirando al mar jugando con su daga. Entonces Salvaje se le acercó con una mirada feliz en su rostro.

-¡Ja, ja! Capturamos un Jinete de Dragones.- dijo.

Dagur se rio con entusiasmo como un niño en la mañana de Snoggletog. -¿A cuál de ellos?- preguntó mientras bajaban por la cubierta. -Oh, espero que sea mi hermano Hipo y mi hermanita Hallie. O supongo que la chica serviría también, supongo.

-¿Cuál de ellas?- Preguntó Salvajed.

-¿Hay más de dos?- Dagur dijo sorprendido.

Pronto llegan a la popa del barco donde los Berserkers estaban acurrucados. Dagur lo empujó a un lado para echarle un buen vistazo al Jinete de Dragón que atraparon. Su feliz tristeza desapareció cuando vio a Gustav sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a la jaula a prueba de dragones donde Diente estaba atrapado.

Inmediatamente agarró el casco de la camisa de Salvaje, tiró de él hacia él y lo miró enojado. -Este no es un jinete dragones de Hipo.- dijo. Luego soltó a Salvaje y miró a Gustav. -¿Quién eres tú?

Gustav se consideró afortunado de que Dagur no lo reconociera hace tres años cuando atacó a la Isla de los Marginados con Patán.

-Larson, Gustav Larson. Y eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mi.- dijo con calma.

Dagur se frotó la barbilla y luego dijo: -Bien, arrójenlo a las anguilas.

Dos Berserkers agarraron a Gustav y lo arrastraron hasta el borde del barco.

-¡Conozco a Hipo, conozco a los Jinetes y tengo información!- Gritó Gustav cuando los Berserkers comenzaron a tirarlo por la borda.

Los Berserkers lo dejaron caer y Dagur se agachó y agarró su barbilla. -¿Ah, qué clase de información?- preguntó.

-Puedo darte el Ojo del Dragón.

-¿Y qué es el Ojo del Dragón?

-Eso. Ese es el Ojo del Dragón.- dijo Gustav apuntando al mástil.

Dagur se giró y vio que Gustav señalaba el dibujo del Ojo del Dragón. -Oh.- se rió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gustav estaba en la cabaña de Dagur, se sirvió un montón de comida y le arrojó una extraña pierna de pollo a Diente. En el extremo opuesto de la mesa se sentaba Dagur y estaba a su lado Salvaje.

-Y, ¿Te gusta tu comida?- Dagur preguntó.

-Mm-hmm. ¡Mmm!- dijo Gustav con su bocado de pollo.

-Bien. Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien.- dijo Dagur mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo. -Ahora el plan. Atraeremos a Hipo, a Hallie y al Furia Nocturna al campo abierto, neutralizaremos a los demás y nos del Ojo por la fuerza letal, como si hubiera otro tipo de fuerza. Ya sabes, por favor. Y así el Ojo del Dragón será mío.

-Sí, esa es una forma de hacerlo.- dijo Gustav recostado en su silla. -Podrías obtener el Ojo del Dragón. O Hipo te aplastara como todas las otras veces que te enfrentas a él.

Salvaje desenvainó su espada, pero Dagur lo detuvo y luego miró a Gustav. -¿Tu, tienes una idea mejor, Gustav?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Podrías darme la salsa, por favor?- Gustav preguntó.

Salvaje miró a Dagur, quien movió su cabeza de una manera y le dijo que lo hiciera. Salvaje luego agarró la salsa y se la dio a Gustav.

Gustav luego vertió la salsa sobre su pollo y continuó. -A claro, una que asegura que Hipo nos dará el Ojo del Dragón a nosotros.

-¿Más muslo de carnero?- Dagur dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Gustav asintió y apuñaló a su pollo con su tenedor.- Solo una cosa más, no lastimes a Hallie.

-No te preocupes Gustav, nunca le haría daño a mi ángel y es una promesa.- juro Dagur.

-Gracias.- dijo Gustav pero luego escucho lo que dijo.- Espera…¿Tu ángel?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Orilla del Dragón, los jinetes habían notado que Gustav había desaparecido y lo habían buscado. Hipo acababa de regresar de su búsqueda y miró a Astrid, Hallie y Patán. Hallie no había dicho nada de que Gustav se había ido por voluntad propia y no tenía la intención de revelarlo.

-¿Algo?- preguntó.

-Revisé en todos lados, tu cabaña, en los establos. Y no aparecio.- dijo Astrid.

Entonces Patapez y los gemelos regresaron, pero por lo que parece, no tuvieron mejor suerte que ellos.

-No hay nada más mas incendiado por aquí, así que se habra ido.- dijo Patapez saltando de Meatlug.

-Bueno, tenemos que encontrarlo.- dijo Hipo.

-O ... ¿Nosotros?- Brutacio preguntó pensativamente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué nos preocupa? ¿No hay que celebrar el hecho de que ya se fue?- Preguntó Patán.

-No hasta que sepamos que está a salvo.- dijo Hipo.

Hipo miro a Hallie que miro hacia otro lado y entonces se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba ocultando algo, con un ceño recientemente fruncido se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hallie secamente.

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto.

-¿Por qué te lo diría?- pregunto ella ahora con enfado.

-Ja!- grito Brutacio señalándola.- Así que admites que sabes algo!

-Así es.- confeso Hallie sin importancia y luego miro a su hermano.- ¿Lo que le dijiste ayer no fue suficiente, acaso vas hacerlo sentir aún peor de lo que ya lo hiciste?

-Esto no es un juego señorita.- dijo Hipo seriamente.- Ahora dinos, ¿A dónde fue Gustav?

-No voy a decirles nada, no después de todo lo que le dijiste.- dijo Hallie.- Y déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado con respecto a Gustav, porque él es muy confiable, maduro y responsable.

-¿Enserio, en qué sentido?- se burló Patán.

-Búrlate si quieres Patán pero tarde o temprano sabrán que tengo razón.- Hallie se cruzó de brazos molesta.- Ustedes nunca conocieron al Gustav que yo conocí cuando éramos niños, muy en el fondo sigue siendo el niño que le muestra una lealtad y fidelidad a su madre, a pesar del hecho de que lo cambió por una estúpida piedra. El solo quiso probarse a sí mismo, ningún niño arriesgaría su vida de esa forma para demostrarles algo a unas personas que solo lo consideran un problema.

-Hallie…- comenzó Hipo.- Gustav casi hace que mueras ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien que puso la vida de mi hermanita en riesgo?

-Quizás tu no pero yo si.- dijo Hallie seriamente.- Piénsalo ¿Si Gustav no es tan confiable como crees, porque confié en el para ir a buscar el tesoro, o para montar junto a él en su dragón? Soy lo suficientemente lista para darme cuenta que Gustav está preparado para ser un Jinete de Dragones, y tiene muchas más posibilidades que quizás yo nunca tendré.

Hipo y los Jinetes se quedaron mudos, era la primera vez que Hallie defendía de esa forma a una persona de ellos y era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera a Hipo.

-Si, Gustav se fue, fue por tu culpa Hipo. Así que tendrán que preguntarle a otra persona sobre el paradero de Gustav porque yo no les diré.- finalizo Hallie poniéndose firme.

-Bueno, se le puede preguntar a Diente.- sugirió Brutilda.

-Y, Brutilda, ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos?- Preguntó Patán poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Date la vuelta.- dijo sonriendo.

Patán se volvió y vio a Diente volando hacia ellos. Pronto aterrizó luciendo extremadamente cansado. Hallie se apresuró al dragón, preocupada de no ver a Gustav en su espalda, Chimuelo corrió hacia él, lo olfateó y luego rugió hacia él.

Brutacio luego caminó hacia Diente. -Diente, ¿Dónde está Gustav? ¿Dónde está Gustav?- Diente solo hizo un pequeño gemido. -¡Ah! No habla, chicos. No quiere hablar. Típico.

Hallie puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Diente preocupada.- ¿Diente, que le sucedió a Gustav? ¿Y por qué no está contigo?- Diente comenzó a lanzar gemidos en dirección al lugar de donde llego y con su cabeza empujo suavemente el estómago de Hallie, completamente preocupado.

Hipo decidió usar un enfoque diferente para lidiar con Diente. -Oye, oye, Diente. Oye, está bien. Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo.- aseguró Hipo mientras se acercaba a Diente. Echó un rápido vistazo a Diente, pero no pudo ver nada malo con él. –No parece lastimado.

-Pero parece triste.- dijo Patapez. Entonces notó un rollo pegado a uno de los cuernos de Diente. -Chicos, miren.

Hipo desató el rollo y comenzó a leerlo. -Dagur. Quiere que hagamos un cambio.- dijo. -El Ojo del Dragón por Gustav.

-¿Qué?- Hallie pregunto sorprendida mirando a Diente bajando su cabeza. Ella apretó los dientes furiosa, Dagur se pasó de la raya y él no sabía lo que se esperaba.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Hipo comenzó a empacar su cartera que estaba unida a la silla de Chimuelo. Los otros jinetes se le acercaron con la esperanza de evitar que se reuniera con Dagur.

-No me gusta esto, Hipo.- dijo Astrid.

-No tenemos alternativa.- dijo Hipo.

-¿Seguro que no hay alternativa?- Brutacio preguntó. -¿Ninguna? ¿Enserio? ¿Cero?

-Hallie tiene razón, es mi culpa de todos modos.- dijo Hipo.

\- ¿Nadita?

-No le di ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Ni Portugal?

-Brutacio, eso realmente no ayuda nada.

-Bien.- estuvo de acuerdo Brutacio.

Hipo luego miró hacia el Ojo del Dragón. -Si no estuviera jugando con esta cosa, no lo sé, quizá lo hubiera entretenido.

-Uh, sí, nadie puede entretener a Gustav.- dijo Patapez.

-Excepto una persona.- murmuro Patán mirando a Hallie que se encontraba acariciando a Diente.

Hipo luego montó en Chimuelo.

-Al menos déjanos cubrirte allá afuera.- dijo Astrid.

-Dagur fue muy claro. Tengo que ir yo solo.- dijo Hipo firmemente. -No sabemos lo que le hará a Gustav si no obedezco las exigencias de su carta. No podemos arriesgarnos.- Astrid parecía preocupada. -Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.- aseguró.

-Déjame decirte hermano que yo voy a arriesgarme.- la voz de Hallie llamo desde el lomo de Diente.- Nada ni nadie me detendrá de ir a rescatar a mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Hallie no…- Hipo se froto la frente.

-Castígame un año entero si quieres.- ella se encogió de hombros.- Pero tu lo dijiste antes, como su compañera de problemas, debo sacarlo del problema en el que está. Vamos Diente, vamos a rescatar a tu Jinete.- miro al Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Luego Diente salió volando e Hipo no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

* * *

-No te alejes de mí.- ordeno el hermano mayor.

Unas horas más tarde, Hipo y Hallie llegaron al cementerio de naves y vio el barco de Dagur.

-¡Ahí!- gritó la voz de Salvaje.

Luego Hipo y Hallie aterrizaron en la cubierta. Vieron que Dagur se acercaba, pero luego Gustav pasó corriendo junto a él. Hallie se bajó de Diente para que su amigo se reencuentre con su dragón

-¡Diente!- él gritó y lo abrazó. -Oh. Estaba preocupado por ti.

-Aww, amor entre dragón y Jinete de Dragón.- dijo Dagur sonriendo. Su sonrisa desapareció con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. -Me dan ganas de querer vomitar

Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir y Hipo vio aparecer a varios Berserkers de la nada, todos armados hasta los dientes. Hallie se acercó a Chimuelo quien la rodeo con su cola para protegerla.

-Sí, los veo, amigo.- dijo, luego miró a Gustav. -Gustav, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por favor dime que estas bien y el lunático no te hizo daño?- pidió Hallie preocupada.

Gustav asintió, pero luego Dagur caminó entre los dos y se acercó a Hipo y Hallie. –Ya no avances más, Dagur.- advirtió Hipo.

-Esa cercanía es suficiente.- dijo Hallie.

-Oh, wow. ¿Y la confianza? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?- dijo Dagur. Hipo simplemente lo miró sin expresión. -¿No? ¿Nada? ¿Sin insultos de Hipo, ocurrencias, respuestas concisas? A mi encantan. Hemos creado un código, tú y yo.

-Uh, yo si tengo mucho de eso para decir.- amenazo Hallie.

-Valla, valla. Creí haber pedido en la carta Hipo, que solo vinieras tu solo.- dijo Dagur y luego miro a la niña.- Pero te perdono porque viniste con tu adorable hermanita.

-Dagur, hagámoslo de una vez. Devuélvelo.- ordeno Hipo.

-Tú primero.- insistió Dagur. Hipo le miró furioso. -No tienes alternativa. ¡Un movimiento en falso y mis hombres te matan a ti, a tu niñita, al Furia Nocturna y al niño! Así que entrégalo y yo lo dejo ir.

Hipo miró a Gustav, quien asintió.

Luego saltó de Chimuelo y rodó el Ojo del Dragón hacia Dagur, quien lo detuvo con su pie. Luego lo recogió y lo examinó.

-Oh. Realmente es un artefacto hermoso.- dijo. Luego comenzó a buscarlo con entusiasmo. -Y supe que puede ser muy útil para quien lo posea. ¿Hmm? ¿Cierto?

Hipo se desvió hacia Gustav. -Gustav, nos vamos. Está bien.- dijo.

Sin embargo, Gustav no movió un músculo sino que miró a Dagur.

-Sí, sobre eso, Hipo.- dijo. –Me han tratado mejor estos chicos que el trato que recibí de ti y tus Jinetes.

Dagur se rio, estaba disfrutando inmensamente. -¡Ooh! Y todo se complica.- dijo.

Hipo como a dónde iba esto. -Gustav.

-Gustav…- soltó Hallie triste.

-Pudiste darme una oportunidad, ¿Sabes?- dijo cruzando sus brazos no mirando a Hallie a los ojos. -Lo único que hicieron fue decir que no era bueno, que no pertenecía. Ahora, pertenezco aquí.

-Gustav, no tienes idea de donde te estás metiendo.- dijo Hipo.

-Oh, claro que la tengo, Hipo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Gustav… pero porque?- Hallie pregunto con una mirada de dolor.

Hipo simplemente lo miró y Dagur miró entre los tres. -¡Que incomodo!- dijo en una canción cantarina. -Bueno, yo digo que terminaste ya, hermano.- Luego se acercó a Gustav. -Normalmente, te traicionaría y te llenaría de flechas. Pero este niño asqueroso me hizo prometer que los dejaría ir, a cambio, de mostrarme el valioso tesoro.

-Es cierto, Hipo. Tenemos el Ojo del Dragón y el fuego de Diente.- dijo Gustav. -Y sabes que significa. Que un tesoro enorme nos espera.

Entonces Hallie se dio cuenta de que Gustav estaba jugando con Dagur y no la había traicionado. Todavía estaba siendo imprudente, pero había muy poco que pudiera hacer al respecto por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito Hallie que había estado en silencio durante ese tiempo.- Después de que te defendí y me arriesgue a perder la oportunidad de ser Jinete de dragones solo por ti ¿Me traicionas por la espalda? ¿Acaso la amistad que teníamos no significa nada para ti Gustav?

-¡A ti siempre te disgusto como soy!- señalo Gustav.- ¿Pues adivina que Hallie? Estoy siendo yo mismo ahora ¿Ya estas satisfecha?

-No.- Hallie negó.- Estoy decepcionada. – Miro a Dagur.- ¡Te voy a….!

Antes de que Hallie se lanzara a estrangular a Dagur, Hipo la cargo en brazos y se acercó a Chimuelo, quien gruñó.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto.- dijo.

-Yo no lo creo, Hipo.- dijo Gustav sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hallie gruño cuando su hermano se subió, aun con ella en brazos, a Chimuelo y alzaron vuelo. Hecho una última mirada hacia atrás mientras el barco de Dagur se alejaba.

En el barco, Dagur miró a Gustav, que estaba jugando con Diente y le dijo a Salvaje: -Sabes, me voy a sentir muy mal cuando mate a este niño.

* * *

Pronto, la nave de Dagur aterrizó en la isla que Gustav y Hallie exploraron ayer, sin saber que las cavernas eran extremadamente inestables.

-Aquí estamos-.- dijo Gustav.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- Dagur preguntó.

-No hay razón. Solo me impresiona que confies en tus hombres tanto como para mostrarles exactamente dónde está el tesoro.- dijo y luego susurró: -Especialmente porque es enorme.

Gustav se fue sonriendo cuando sus palabras echaron raíces en el cerebro de Dagur.

-Esperen aquí.- oyó a Dagur decir a sus hombres.

-¿Por qué?- Salvaje preguntó perplejo.

Dagur se giró y lo miró. -Oh, eh, bueno, eh ... déjame ver, no lo sé. Quizá porque... ¡Lo digo yo!- el grito.

Salvaje y los Berserkers lo miraron temerosos mientras alcanzaba a Gustav de mal humor.

-Oh, buena idea, señor. Aquí nos quedaremos.- dijo Salvaje con entusiasmo.

Una vez que alcanzó a Gustav, le dio el Ojo del Dragón y se volvió hacia Diente.

-Diente, flama baja.- dijo, acercándole el Ojo del Dragón.

Diente hizo lo que le dijeron y la imagen que vio ayer apareció en la roca frente a ellos. Dagur lo miró maravillado y sorprendido.

-Ah, ya entiendo.- dijo. -Te superaste, Hipo. Me encanta esta cosa.

Luego se dirigieron a la caverna y segundos después el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-Uh, ¿Eso pasa muy seguido?- Dagur preguntó nerviosamente.

-Te acostumbraras pronto.- aseguró Gustav.

Luego caminaron a lo profundo de la caverna y Dagur estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-¿Todavía no?- preguntó entre dientes.

-Estamos cerca, muy cerca.- dijo Gustav detenidamente.

-Bien, es lo que quería oir.- dijo acercándose a Gustav desde atrás.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Gustav se volvió y lo cegó con el Ojo del Dragón. Luego él y Diente huyeron.

-Oh, luz brillante, luz brillante, luz brillante.- dijo Dagur balanceando sus brazos tratando de volver a orientarse. Luego comenzó a buscar a Gustav. -¡Sal, sal, de donde quiera que estés!

Luego, el suelo comenzó a temblar una vez más, incluso más violentamente que antes. Dagur miró hacia abajo y vio que la tierra se estaba agrietando y abriendo. Luego vio una luz brillante salir de las rocas delante de él.

Gustav tenía su mano sobre el Ojo del Dragón para que no mostrara su posición, pero era demasiado brillante para esconderse. Miró por encima de la cerradura y vio que Dagur no estaba a la vista. Luego se volvió y descubrió que Dagur estaba parado justo en frente de él.

-¡Te tengo!- el grito.

-No... Nosotros te tenemos - dijo la voz de Hipo.

Dagur se giró y encontró a Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo, que se estaba preparando para disparar una ráfaga de plasma, de pie junto a Diente.

-Al fin usaste esa cabeza, eh amigo.- dijo Hallie mirando a Gustav.

Hipo luego miró a Gustav. -Buen trabajo, Gustav.- dijo sonriendo. Gustav solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se volvió y miró a Dagur. -Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Dagur? Sin insultos, ni respuestas? Crei que teníamos un código. Que te gustaban estas cosas.

\- Normalmente, te llenaría de flechas pero…- comenzó Hallie pero sonrió con malicia alzando su arco.- ¿A quién engaño? ¡Por supuesto que lo hare!

Dagur luego agarró a Gustav, enviándolo de vuelta hacia Hipo, y le quitó el Ojo del Dragón y rio malignamente.

-Dagur, entrégame el Ojo del Dragón.- dijo Hipo.

-No lo creo.- dijo Dagur sonriendo.

-No era pregunta.

Chimuelo luego disparo una explosión de plasma en el suelo, creando un agujero sin final a la vista.

-Oh.- dijo Dagur mirando por el agujero sin fondo. -Está muy profundo, ¿No es así?

Luego saltó al camino justo cuando Chimuelo disparó más ráfaga de plasma a sus pies.

-Dagur, no tienes adónde ir. Se acabó.- dijo Hipo.

-¿Se acabó? ¿En serio?- dijo Dagur todavía sonriendo. Luego sacó el Ojo del Dragón y se quedó flotando frente al agujero y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, lo dejó caer allí. -¡Ups!

-¡Oh no!- Gustav gritó saltando después de eso.

-¡Gustav!- Hipo gritó detrás de él.

-¡Gustav!- grito Hallie aterrada.

Dagur solo se rio y echó a correr.

En el hoyo, Gustav se lanzó al Ojo del Dragón.

-Ven aqui.- dijo y luego la agarró. -¡Lo tengo!

Sin embargo, todavía estaba cayendo y no tenía forma de detenerse. Levantó la vista para ver a Hipo y Hallie volando hacia él.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hallie!- el grito.

-¡Allá, Chimuelo!- Hipo gritó.

Chimuelo luego voló y se acercó lo más que pudo a Gustav. Hallie luego extendió su mano y agarró a Gustav y lo llevó a la espalda de Chimuelo.

-Gracias.- dijo Gustav mirando a la niña.

-Ñe, te la debía.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bien, te tenemos Gustav. Sácanos de aquí.- dijo Hipo a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo luego voló hacia arriba, pero antes de que pudieran salir volando del agujero, una enorme roca golpeó Chimuelo en el ala y arrojó a Hipo, Hallie y Gustav de su espalda. Con Hipo sin controlar su cola, los cuatro cayeron en picado.

-¡Hipo!- Hallie grito.

-¡Chimuelo!- Hipo gritó. Chimuelo rugió impotente. -No te preocupes, amigo.- Hipo luego se lanzó hacia Chimuelo e intentó alcanzar su silla de montar. -¡Aguanta un poco!-

Sin embargo, falló y Chimuelo cayó aún más lejos, pero Hipo se lanzó hacia él otra vez y esta vez lo agarró. Luego se subió a la silla de Chimuelo y consiguió su pierna en el estribo y tiró.

Inmediatamente Chimuelo dejó de caer justo cuando estaban picando del suelo. Luego volvieron a mirar hacia arriba y Hipo miró a Chimuelo.

-Debo buscar una solución por si esto nos pasa de nuevo.- dijo.

Luego escuchó a su hermana y Gustav gritar y se volvió para ver que caían al pasar. Luego, antes de llegar al suelo, Diente salió de la nada y agarró a ambos niños.

-¡Diente! ¡Sí!- Gustav gritó. Luego lo frotó en el cuello.- Gracias

-Gracias grandulón.- dijo Hallie respirando rápidamente por toda la adrenalina.- Te debo una.

Entonces todo la caverna se sacudió y Hipo, Hallie y Gustav volaron a otro agujero y se encontraron en otro tallado.

-¿Estan bien?- Hipo preguntó mirando a Gustav y Hallie.

-Sí.- dijo Gustav. -Hipo, de veras lo siento.

-Lo siento, también, Gustav.- dijo Hipo. –Sigues siendo irresponsable, inmaduro e imprudente, pero como te las arreglaste con Dagur, tal vez si tengas lo necesario para ser un Jinete de Dragones... algún día.

-¿Algún día?- dijo Gustav aturdido. –Acepto algún día.

-¡De nada!-dijo Hallie a Gustav dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo.- Yo lo hice recapacitar.

-¡Auch!- chillo Gustav.

-Tienes suerte que me creyera la farsa de traicionarnos porque créeme que ya no estarías respirando.- amenazo Hallie.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto Gustav a Hipo que se rio entre dientes.

-Te acostumbraras.- dijo

Entonces la caverna comenzó a temblar y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué les parece si buscamos la forma de salir?- dijo Hipo.

Gustav asintió y él, Hallie y Diente se marcharon, pero Hipo se dio cuenta de que había un cofre contra las paredes talladas. Se bajó de Chimuelo y lo tomó y lo abrió.

-Por Thor ¿Qué es esto?- jadeó.

Entonces, de repente, la caverna se sacudió aún más violentamente y lo sacó de su rastro de pensamiento. Rápidamente se subió a Chimuelo con el cofre debajo del brazo.

-Vámonos, amigo.- dijo.

Luego se encontraron con Gustav y Hallie, quienes lograron encontrar una salida y se fue volando de la isla.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la Orilla del Dragón, Gustav había decidido volver a Berk y Hallie y los Jinetes de Dragones lo estaban despidiendo.

Hallie se le acercó sonriendo y le dijo: -Gustav, quiero decirte que...

Gustav luego puso un dedo en sus labios. -Uh-uh, ya no sigas, lindura.- dijo. Hallie estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matarlo ni tirar su cuerpo al rio. –Sé que me extrañaras pero no puedo quedarme. Mamá me mataría. Suele darse cuenta que me voy a los tres días.- Luego montó en Diente. -Buenos, Diente, vámonos.- dijo y despegaron. -Cuídate, mi amor. No te preocupes, ¡Gustav regresara pronto!

-¡Ay, ya lárgate!- grito Hallie exasperada.

Astrid negó con la cabeza riendo y luego notó que Hipo estaba abriendo un cofre que llevaba. -¿Que es eso?- ella preguntó.

-Oh, algo que encontré en el fondo de la cueva.- dijo sacando una lente.

-Ah, una lente nueva.- jadeó Patapez.

-Sí, había un tesoro en esas cavernas después de todo. El Ojo del Dragón nos daba pistas sobre dónde buscar todo el tiempo. Pero no buscamos en el sitio correcto.

Hallie luego se golpeó la frente. -¿Cómo no lo vi venir?- Dijo y todos la miraron fijamente. -Cuando estaba traduciendo el libro de registro, en la entrada decía algo de eso. Pensé que decía 'Me he escondido en las gafas' pero ahora me doy cuenta de que significaba lentes, no gafas. No sé lo que estaba tratando de ocultar, pero obviamente es algo muy importante.

-Tiene razón, si había uno de esos afuera, entonces tiene que haber más.- dijo Patapez.

-Eh. Y pensar, nunca lo habríamos encontrado sin Hallie y Gustav.- dijo Astrid.

-Sorprendente, voy a decirle a Gustav.- sonrió Hallie y miro en la dirección que se fue dispuesta a gritar su nombre.

Entonces, todos los Jinetes de Dragones gritaron. -¡NO!

Todos se volvieron y despidieron a Gustav mientras volaba hacia la puesta de sol. Hallie rio cuando Hipo le revolvió el cabello y la acerco a él, no iba a admitirlo pero estaba celoso cuando Gustav estaba cerca de su hermanita.


	7. El Reino de los Gusanos de Fuego

Era un día agradable y tranquilo en la Orilla del Dragón, y Patapez estaba volando contando el número de Terrores Nocturnos que había en la isla.

-Bien, son quinientos cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres... ¡Oh, hay uno en ese tronco del árbol! Ya te vi, pequeñín. Tú eres el quinientos cuarenta y cuatro.- dijo.

Luego miró a Albondiga. -¿No es magnífico, niña? El primer censo anual de la Orilla del Dragón. Cuando terminemos de contar los Terrores Nocturnos, seguiremos con los Gronckles.

Luego la abrazó. -Ja, ja! Tal vez hagas nuevos amigos.- dijo alegremente.

Pronto aterrizaron en el claro donde dormía una enorme bandada de Terrores Nocturnos.

-Bien, haya ahí un gran grupo.- dijo. -Quinientos setenta y cinco, quinientos setenta y seis ...- contó, pero luego un Gusano de Fuego aterrizó en su sábana. -Oh hola.-

Al siguiente segundo, su mapa estalló en llamas y él saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido, cayendo al suelo. Observó mientras el Gusano de Fuego volaba.

-¿Qué hace un Gusano de Fuego tan lejos?- dijo poniéndose de pie. –No deberías estar cerca de nuestra isla. Eh, tal vez este perdido.

Luego sacó otra hoja y continuó contando. -¿Dónde estábamos, Albondiga?- él dijo. -¿En el quinientos setenta y seis o era seiscientos setenta y cinco?

Luego olió algo ardiente y miró a su alrededor para descubrir que otro Gusano de Fuego había aterrizado en un arbusto y lo había incendiado. Rápidamente se apresuró y comenzó a golpearlo con su mapa.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, la hoja estalla en llamas y hace que la suelte.

* * *

Minutos después, explicó a los otros Jinetes de Dragones lo que había sucedido y ahora estaban bien sobre el claro que ardía.

-Comenzó con un Gusano de Fuego, y pero cuando regresábamos, vimos más y más.- explicó.

-¿Crees que estén migrando?- Astrid preguntó.

-Si están migrando, toda la isla se va a incendiar.- señaló Hipo.

-No necesariamente.- dijo Patapez.

-¡Aquí empieza!- Patán gimió.

-Cuando los Gusanos de Fuego van a migrar, envían exploradores para ver si la ruta es segura.- explicó. –Tal vez si esta es su ruta…

-Una manada de Gusanos de Fuego podrían venir por aquí.- terminó Astrid.

-Y quemarán toda la isla por completo.- agregó Hallie.

-¡Pues, yo digo que vengan!- Brutacio gritó. -Me encantan esas brasas.

-¿Y te gustara cuando todos aterricen aquí y quemen nuestra isla por completo?- dijo Hipo.

-¡Sí! Espera, no.- dijo mirando confundido. -¿Es una pregunta capciosa? Porque así suena.

-Patapez, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Astrid preguntó.

-Uh, es difícil de decirlo.- dijo Patapez.

-Oigan si se trata de una migración de otoño, el resto podría estar aquí la próxima semana.- dijo Hallie, quien había estado intentando hacer un dibujo de un Gusano de Fuego pero decidió detenerse ya que dibujar en el aire no era nada fácil.

-¡Ja! Es bueno saberlo.- dijo Patán, luego giró a Colmillo. -Fue sido un placer conocerte, isla. ¡Patán se retira!

-No vamos a abandonar la isla, Patán.- dijo Hipo firmemente girando a Chimuelo para seguirlo ocasionando que Hallie se estremeciera ya que lo hizo repentinamente.

-Uh, claro que sí. Observa.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse, Hipo y Hallie aparecieron justo en frente de él bloqueando su camino.

-Chicos, trabajamos demasiado aquí como para irnos.- dijo Hipo. Luego miró a Patán. -Patán 'no se va'. Nos quedamos. Vamos a trabajar.

-¡Bien!- Patán dijo en un tono molesto. -Pero me gusta más mi plan.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a Orilla del Dragón, Hipo comenzó a asegurarse de que todos los preparativos para la migración de Gusanos de Fuego estuvieran listos.

-Muy bien, Astrid, tú y Patapez llenaron los bebederos, ¿Verdad?- preguntó mientras estaba sentado en una mesa. Mientras Chimuelo perseguía a Smidvarg por toda la guarida.

Hallie miro a Hipo extrañamente la forma en que estaba sentado y comento riendo.- Estas sentado como si fueras el chico malo de por aquí, pero no lo eres.

Hipo la miro y se rio un poco.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo sentarme?

-Yo solo decía.- Hallie se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita cuando su hermano le quito su casco y revolvió su cabello despeinándolo.

Astrid se aclaró la garganta y volvió al tema.- ¡Sip! También llenamos los barriles.

-Tengo la cueva perfecta para los Terrores Nocturnos. Es alta y está muy aislada para que las llamas no lleguen se acerquen.- dijo Patapez levantando un dedo.

Smidvarg chillo con alegría al oír que él y su manada estarían a salvo y se sentó en el hombro de Hallie. Ella y el pequeño Terror Nocturno habían creado un gran vínculo al poco tiempo, a veces Smidvarg ayudaba a su amiga a completar dibujos de dragones en su cuaderno, junto con los demás Terrores Nocturnos y lo único que ellos hacían era formar la silueta de un dragón y posar hasta que Hallie terminara de dibujarlos.

-Perfecto. Buen trabajo.- dijo Hipo con orgullo. -Ahora si los gemelos por fin regresan, podemos saber qué es lo que han estado haciendo.

-Oh, yo te lo diré.- dijo Patán. -Zero, nada, nulo. Olvide algo. Oh, sí, ¡Nulidad!

-Oh.- al contrario, -mi buen amigo.- dijo la voz de Brutacio. Se volvieron y encontraron a los gemelos apoyados en la entrada. –En realidad, hicimos muchas cosas.

-¿Limpiaron la maleza?- Hipo preguntó.

-UH no.

-¿Hicieron un cortafuegos?- Hallie preguntó.

-Eso no.

-¿Y el agua? ¿Trajeron un poco?- Astrid preguntó.

-No.- dijo Brutacio.

-¿Hicieron algo que ayudaría con el apocalipsis de los Gusanos de Fuego que está descendiendo sobre nosotros?- Hallie preguntó escépticamente.

-Imposible. Muy ocupados.- dijo Brutacio.

-¿Ocupados con qué?- Hipo preguntó.

-Encontrando algo increíble.- dijo Brutilda.

* * *

Momentos después los gemelos los llevaron a un acantilado. En el borde del acantilado había una piedra cubierta de musgo con letras escritas.

-¡Observen! La llamamos la roca Nombrecito.- dijo Brutilda con orgullo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Astrid preguntó.

-Duh, tiene mi apellido en todos lados.- dijo Brutacio como si fuera obvio. -Bien, ¿No?

-Oh, sí.- dijo Patán con sarcasmo y se frotó la sien. -Es decir, no. Los dos son completamente ridículos.

-¿Ridículo? Tal vez.- dijo Brutilda. -Pero responde esto, ¿Dónde está tu Nombrecito?

Brutilda colocó su mano en frente de la oreja y Patán solo sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto. Entonces los gemelos se rieron y se golpearon la cabeza con el otro.

Tanto Hallie como Patapez examinaron la roca y se miraron preocupados. Se volvieron para mirar a Hipo, a quien no le gustaba la expresión de sus caras.

-Uh, Hipo, tal vez quieras ver esto de cerca.- dijo Patapez.

-Sí, porque podría ser una roca de propiedad.- agregó Hallie.

Hipo se acercó, miró la piedra y comenzó a leer en voz alta: -' Yo, Magmar Torton, por la presente reclamo esta isla en mi nombre y en nombre de toda mi familia presente y futura, por los siglos de los siglos'.

-¿Y qué más?- Brutacio preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

-' Solo siglos ', parece.

-¡Ha! ¡Ha entrañable tío abuelo Magmar!- Brutacio gritó con entusiasmo. -¡Oh, mi Thor! ¿No era él que podía pasar un bacalao por la fosa nasal?

-¿Y quitarles las espinas al mismo tiempo?- Brutilda agregó luciendo ligeramente aturdida por la emoción. –Sí que es un arte perdido.

-El cual debería estar perdido.- murmuró Hallie luciendo terriblemente disgustada.

-Las personas no aprecian la destreza.- dijo Brutacio cruzando su brazo decepcionado.

-¡Oh por favor!- Patán rugió. -Esa roca es falsa. Es más que obvio que lo inventaron ellos dos

-¡No lo creo!- dijo Patapez.

-Sí, por un lado, no tiene faltas de ortografía.- dijo Hallie.

Patán parpadeó y luego dijo: -Okey, buen punto.

-Déjenme entender esto. ¿Estos dos son dueños de la isla?- dijo Astrid gesticulando hacia los gemelos.

-Parece que así es.- dijo Patapez.

-Tengo que admitir que no vi venir eso.- dijo Hallie con horror.

Los gemelos, por otro lado saltaban de alegría y bailaban alrededor.

-¡En tu cara!- Brutacio gritó.

-¡Estamos tan a cargo de este lugar!- dijo Brutilda.

-Oh, predica, hermana.

-Bueno, según esta roca...- Brutacio le tapó la boca.

-Fue una predicación retórica.- dijo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Patán estaba subiéndose en Colmillo.- Oye, ¿A dónde vas, súbdito?

-¡Ja! Tal vez estén a cargo de la isla, pero eso no me incluye a mí.- dijo Patán.

-Ah, ah! Respeta la corona. No hagas que se ponga feo.- advirtió Brutacio.

-Eso les paso hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Feo!- Brutilda gritó golpeando Brutacio en el hombro.

-Claramente, nos falta un calabozo.- dijo Brutacio frotándose el hombro.

Hipo rápidamente se colocó entre ellos. -Bien, vamos a respirar y a tranquilizarnos.- dijo. -Lo primero que hay que hacer es llevar la roca a que la autentiquen.

* * *

Horas después, Hipo y Hallie regresaron con Estoico y Bocón. Bocón comenzó su estudio en la piedra de reclamo y los otros Jinetes de dragones y Hallie, aparte de los gemelos, esperaban que fuera falso.

-Así es.- dijo Bocón.

-¿Bien, Bocón?- Estoico preguntó.

-Dame un minuto.- Bocón luego troceó la piedra y olió un fragmento de ella antes de ponérsela en la boca y comérsela, Hallie le envió una mirada de disgusto. -Muy interesante.- Luego se lo tragó y miró a Estoico. -Me sabe bien Estoico. Esta roca de propiedad es cien por ciento auténtica.

Los gemelos saltaron de alegría, haciendo que todos los miraran con horror y decepción.

-¡Auténtica!- Brutacio gritó.

-¡Cien por ciento! ¡No les quedan más porcentajes, amigos!- Brutilda gritó.

-Es bueno, ¿No?

-Uh-uh ¡No!- Astrid grita.

-¡No!- grito Patán.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no es posible!- dice Patapez.

-¡Esto no está bien!- grito Hallie que no le gustaba nada de esto.

Los otros jinetes de Dragones y Hallie gritaron en decepción y miraron a Estoico.

-Está bien, ya basta.- dijo. -Parece que esta isla oficialmente les pertenece...- Luego dijo bastante a regañadientes. -A los gemelos.

Los gemelos comenzaron a bailar como maníacos.

'Iugh' pensó Hallie.

-¡Es nuestra isla ahora! ¡Tenemos una isla!- Brutacio cantó.

-Tenemos la isla. Y podemos quedárnosla.- Brutilda cantó.

Los otros simplemente los miraron estupefactos.

Los gemelos luego se arrodillan ante Estoico, quien se acerca a ellos desenvainando su espada.

-Como jefe de Berk, me permito declarar que bajo la ley vikinga, los herederos vivos de Magmar Tórton son por derecho absolutos dueños de esta isla con todos los beneficios que eso conlleva.- dijo golpeando con la espada de su espada a los gemelos.

-¿Ahora qué?- Brutacio preguntó.

-No me pregunten a mí. Es su isla.- dijo Estoico colocando su espada en su funda. Bócon se rie caminando al lado de ellos.

De inmediato, los gemelos se levantan cantando: Es nuestra isla.

Tanto Estoico como Bocón se dirigían de vuelta a Berk. Sin embargo, Hipo, Hallie y junto con los otros Jinetes de Dragones, no estaban contentos con el resultado, Hipo y Hallie corrieron hacia ellos.

-No, papá, papá, papá, no hablas en serio. – dijo Hipo

-¿No puedes dejarnos con esto?- dijo Hallie gesticulando a los gemelos.

Observaron mientras los gemelos bailaban cantando con entusiasmo.

Estoico luego miró a sus hijos y luego colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de cada uno. -Uh, sí, lo hare. Bienvenidos a mi mundo.- dijo y luego se alejó. -Solo que ahora es su mundo.

-¡Ho ho! ¡Es su mundo!- dijo Bocón riéndose entre dientes.

-¡No, papá! ¡Llévame contigo! ¡No puedo estar aquí!- grito Hallie dramáticamente con la intención de correr hacia el pero Hipo la agarró del brazo y la volvió a atraer hacia él.

-¡No vas a dejarme solo en esta situación!- Hipo la regaño.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Alguna idea?- Patapez dijo.

-Oh, siempre podríamos...- dijo Patán pasando un pulgar sobre su garganta. -Ya sabes.

-No vamos a matar a los gemelos, Patán.- dijo Hipo firmemente.

-No importa lo tentador que suene.- dijo Hallie ganándose otra mirada de regaño de Hipo.

-Por favor dime que no les daremos la isla.- dijo Astrid horrorizada.

-En realidad, sí. Les daremos la isla.- dijo Hipo.

Patán se rio pensando que Hipo estaba bromeando y luego se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. -¿Qué?- el grito mirando a Hipo como si estuviera loco.

-Primero, no tenemos alternativa.- dijo Hipo mirando a los gemelos cruzando sus brazos. -Y segundo, en cuanto sepan que estar a cargo no es tan fácil, y que tendrán que lidiar con el problema de los Gusanos de Fuego ellos solos, nos rogaran que aceptemos la isla.

Su hermana y los otros jinetes no parecían estar convencidos mientras los gemelos bailaban y cantaban sin cuidado en el mundo.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?- Astrid preguntó.

Los gemelos luego chocaron con la cabeza y se desplomaron en el suelo.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar una nueva isla.- dijo Hallie mirando a los gemelos. Chimuelo está de acuerdo gruñendo suavemente.

* * *

-¿Cuándo puedo tener un dragón?- pregunto Hallie picoteándole con su dedo la mejilla de Hipo con la intención que no la ignorara.

Más tarde ese día, Hipo y Hallie estaban en la casa club leyendo un libro en la espalda de Chimuelo. Hallie se había aburrido y comenzó a molestar a Hipo con el tema del dragón, el al principio le contesto lo que siempre le contestaba; 'Todo a su tiempo', 'Aun eres pequeña'.

-¿Por qué todos tienen uno y yo no?- pregunto Hallie impaciente.

Hipo suspiro, dejo descansar el libro en su estómago y sujeto la muñeca de Hallie con una de sus manos y con la otra le pellizco el costado de su cintura por lo que Hallie soltó un pequeño grito riendo.

-¡Hipo!- rio Hallie sujetando el brazo de su hermano.

-Eso te enseñara a no molestar a tu hermano mayor.- advirtió el riendo también.

Luego escucharon a los gemelos hablando afuera.

-Bien, más arriba.- dijo la voz de Brutacio. -No, no, no, a la izquierda. Sí. No. Un poco a la derecha.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos ahora?- pregunto Hallie mirando a Hipo.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.- contesto él.

-¿Quieres darte prisa?- Dijo la voz de Brutilda con impaciencia. –Tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido. Y se siente genial.

Hipo se levantó junto con Hallie, lanzo el libro a la mesa y fueron a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Preguntémosle a Hipo y a Hallie.- dijo Brutacio.

Las voces venían de encima de ellos. -¿Qué nos van a preguntar?- Hipo preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

Luego vio a los gemelos en las cabezas de Eructo y Guacara sosteniendo un gran cartel que decía Torton-ton.

-El nuevo letrero de Torton-ton, ¿No debe ir más arriba?- Brutacio preguntó.

-¿Torton-ton?- preguntaron Hallie e Hipo al unísono.

-Sí, el nombre de nuestra isla.- dijo Brutilda.

-Nos llegó en un sueño hermoso.- dijo Brutacio con una mirada soñadora en su rostro. Luego soltó el letrero y Brutilda gimió por su peso. -Eso es, el mismo sueño. Cosa de gemelos. No lo entenderían.

-Como sea, ¿Volviendo al letrero?- Brutacio preguntó gesticulando hacia el letrero que Brutilda apenas sostenía. Entonces, Brutilda perdió su agarre y el letrero se hizo añicos en el suelo. -¿Sabes qué? No importa. Tenemos cosas más importantes en la agenda.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hipo mientras Eructo y Guacara se alejaban con los mellizos orgullosamente sobre sus cabezas. –Hay que hacer la isla aprueba de fuego.

-Y pronto.- añadió Hallie.

-No, no, no, no es eso.- dijo Brutacio. -Tenemos que asignar los trabajos.

-¿Asignar trabajos?- dijo Hipo miro a Chimuelo que hizo un sonido de disgusto.

-¿Trabajar?- pregunto Hallie como si nunca antes había escuchado esa palabra.

-Oh, tenemos unos muy buenos. Vengan jóvenes. No se retrasen.

Hipo y Hallie saltaron a la espalda de Chimuelo y los siguieron.

* * *

Momentos después, Hallie y todos los Jinetes de Dragones estaban en la cúpula, que es donde entrenaron mientras los dragones estaban a salvo. La cúpula se podía abrir o cerrar simplemente tirando de la palanca, pero hoy estaba abierto y los gemelos estaban en el centro a punto de transmitir las asignaciones a los otros Jinetes de Dragones.

-Bien, Patapez.- dijo Brutacio, que sostenía un trozo de pergamino. -Aquí dice que ahora eres nuestro nuevo poeta oficial laureado de Torton-ton.

-¿Si quiera sabes lo que significa?- Patapez preguntó.

-¡Esperábamos que tú lo sepas! Es tu trabajo, después de todo.- dijo Brutilda.

Patapez simplemente los miró inexpresivamente.

Luego se volvió para mirar a Astrid. -Astrid, tu eres la limpiadora de maleza oficial.-dijo Brutacio con orgullo. -No queremos que Torton-ton se incendie.

-¿O sí?- dijo Brutilda.

Brutacio solo la miró pensando que sería una gran idea.

-No limpiare la maleza por ustedes dos. ¡No limpiare nada por ustedes dos!- dijo Astrid furiosamente.

-Vamos, Astrid.- dijo Hipo mientras él y Hallie la retenían.

-Oh, sí lo harás.- dijo Brutacio. -Y te gustara, jovencita. -Luego se volvió y miró a Patán. -Patán, tú, mi amigo, tienes un trabajo excelente.- dijo. –Tú eres, el nuevo sargento de armas.

-Mm.- dijo Patán reflexionando sobre la idea. -Me gusta cómo suena eso, 'armas'.

-Lo sabía.- dijo Brutacio sonriendo. Luego se volvió y miró a Hipo. -Muy bien, Hipo.- dijo Brutacio mirando el pergamino. -Oh, Hipo, eres el nuevo chico del establo.

Tanto Astrid como Hallie intentan contener la risa y fracasaron por completo.

-¿Chico del establo?- Hipo gritó, Chimuelo gruñe detrás de él, claramente recogiendo su frustración y conmoción.

Astrid lo codeó suavemente en el brazo. -Vamos, Hipo.- sonrió.

Hipo suspiró pesadamente. Hallie apretó los dientes ya que era su turno.

-Y por último… Hallie.- dijo Brutacio pero luego miro confundido a Brutilda.- ¿Es legal poner a trabajar a una niña de diez años?

-¡Tengo trece!- corrigió Hallie enojada.- ¡Y no, no es para nada legal!

-Podría demandarnos.- susurro Brutilda.- ¿Quién sabe que esconde ese adorable rostro?

-Mejor no nos arriesguemos.- asintió Brutacio.- Hallie, pequeña arquera, tienes suerte de ser una niña. A ti no te asignaremos ningún trabajo.

Hallie suspiro aliviada ganándose una mirada envidiosa de los demás jinetes de dragones.

-¡Pero te estaremos observando!- amenazo Brutilda.

-Eh, tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué hace un sargento de armas, por cierto?- Preguntó Patán.

-Haces cumplir las reglas.- dijo simplemente Brutacio. -Si alguien no las cumple, te encargas de ello. Y si las cosas se ponen mal, les muestras el nuevo y elegante calabozo y les das té de estiércol de yak. ¿Entiendes?

-¡Calabozo!- dijo Patán apuntando con su dedo índice hacia ellos. -Me gusta. Más que 'chico del establo'.

Hipo simplemente lo miró y Hallie le gruño por que se metió con su hermano.

Brutacio arrojó el pergamino a un lado y sacó otro papel pergamino. -Bien, y hablando de reglas nuevas, sin mayor 'prenámbulo' ...- dijo.

-Sí, no más 'preámbulo'.- dijo Brutilda quitándole el pergamino de la ley. Luego desenrolló el pergamino. –Como sea, regla número uno: deben reverenciarse ante sus gobernantes cuando entren a la habitación.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron, Hallie se cruzó de brazos.

Brutacio luego tomó el pergamino de ella. -Regla número dos: también deben hacer la reverencia cuando salgan de la habitación.

Brutilda luego tomó el pergamino de nuevo de él. –Deben reverenciarse a sus gobernantes cuando estén en la habitación.

-¿Hacemos reverencias, todo el tiempo?- dijo Hipo.

-Ooh, chico del establo, vas por buen camino.- dijo Brutacio. -Se merece una reverencia... pero tuya. Yo no hago reverencias.

Hipo suspiró, bastante a regañadientes, se inclinó ante ellos. Hallie miro hacia otro lado ocultando su risa.

-Gracias.- dijo Brutacio.

-Siguiente, habrá un pequeño pago por aterrizar sus dragones en la isla.- dijo Brutilda.

-Y otro por despegar.- agregó Brutacio.

-Otro pago por dormir.

-Pago por despertar.

\- Pago por comer.

-Y otro por beber.

-¿Y por respirar?- dijo Astrid rodando los ojos.

-¡Buena idea!- dijo Brutacio y miró a su hermana. -Anótalo.

-Siempre me adelanto.- dijo Brutilda.

-Y por último, la letra 'S' se eliminó oficialmente del alfabeto.- dijo Brutacio. –Así que evitaremos palabras como suerte ...

-Día salvaje...

-… Año salvaje…

... ¡Ciclón!

-Esa va con 'C'.- señaló Patapez.

-Uh-uh! ¡Patán, cállalo!- Brutacio ordenó.

Patán simplemente los miró confundido. -¿Patán? ¿Quién es Patán?- preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Ustedes se dan cuenta que la 'S' está en la palabra isla?- Astrid señaló.

-Ilencio, -úbdito ! ¿Cómo -e atreve a algo a-i?- dijo Brutacio.

-Me alegro de no tener una 'S' en mi nombre.- murmuro Hallie.

-¿Alguna otra regla?- Hipo preguntó.

Brutacio sacó otro trozo de pergamino y lo abrió. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieras leerlo, un Gusano de Fuego voló directamente a través de él y estalló en llamas. Hipo movió a Hallie detrás de el cuando el Gusano de Fuego se acercó a ellos.

-Chico del e-tablo, limpia e-o.- ordenó Brutacio.

-Está bien, mientras hago esto, ustedes encárguense de los Gusanos de Fuego.- dijo Hipo recogiendo el Gusano de Fuego con un palo.

El palo se prendió en llamas y arrojó el Gusano de Fuego a Chimuelo, que lo apartó con la cola.

-Empieza a ponerse serio.- dijo Hipo mirando al cielo.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Hipo comenzó a limpiar a Eructo y Guacara como los gemelos lo habían ordenado. Hallie estaba montando a Eructo mientras lo acariciaba y entonces aparecieron los gemelos.

-Uh, ¿No -e le- olvida algo?- Brutacio dijo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hipo que se levantaba. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. -Oh, claro. Lo siento.

Luego se inclinó. Los gemelos miraron a Hallie que se levantó bufando y se inclinó.

-Mucho mejor.- dijo Brutilda.

-Ahora vamo- a revi-ar tu trabajo, chico del e-tablo.- dijo Brutacio caminando con los brazos a la espalda.

Hipo simplemente lo miró, Hallie puso los ojos en blanco y Chimuelo gruñe dejando un cubo de agua en el suelo. Si estuvieran inclinados todo el tiempo, ninguna de sus espaldas duraría un mes.

Brutacio luego examinó a Eructo y Guacara y parecía bastante impresionado. -Bien.- dijo. Luego miró sus garras. –Ere- muy detalli-ta.

-Uh, hay un problema.- dijo Brutilda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué problema?- dijo Hipo.

Brutacio corrió hacia el cubo que estaba junto a Brutilda y metió un dedo en él.

-Patético.- dijo.

-Que vergonzoso.- dijo Brutilda.

-Inaceptable.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hipo preguntó empezando a molestarse.

-E-ta agua e-ta tibia.- dijo Brutacio furiosamente. –E-pecificamente la pedimo- para escaldar, o e-caldar, si no estoy equivocado.

-Oh, no e-ta- equivocado , hermano.- dijo Brutilda.

-Bien, para escaldar, e-caldar.- dijo Hipo haciendo una cara incomoda tratando de no pronunciar la 'S'. Luego miró a Chimuelo. –Chimuelo, Chimuelo ¡Ataque de pla-ma!

Chimuelo disparó una ráfaga de plasma en el cubo, pero utilizó más potencia de lo normal. Al parecer, tampoco le gustaron las nuevas reglas, porque cuando el humo desapareció, los gemelos quedaron cubiertos de ceniza y Brutacio sin su casco.

Ambos miraron a Chimuelo, quien estaba haciendo una versión de una risa de dragón. Hallie se rio entre dientes pero dejo de reír cuando los gemelos los miraron a ambos.

-Te e-tare vigilando Furia Nocturna y a ti también pequeña.- advirtió Brutacio poniéndose su casco. –Con mi ojo bueno.

Luego se alejó y Hipo lo miró desconcertado.

-Oye, ¿Entonce- tiene- un ojo malo?- él dijo.

-Oye, ¿Dice- que tiene- una pierna mala?- dijo Brutilda mientras seguía a su hermano. –E-o creía.

-Y las rarezas continúan.- dijo Hipo.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo Hallie cruzando los brazos.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Astrid acababa de aterrizar en la zona de aterrizaje fuera de su cabaña. Luego vio que los gemelos habían venido a su encuentro.

-Te debo cobrar do- macarela-, jovencita.- dijo Brutilda.

Astrid suspiró y Tormenta saltó al metro desde donde estaban..

-Do- macarela- má-.- dijo Brutilda. Luego miró a su hermano. -¿Lleva- el regi-tro o lo hago yo?

-No, yo lo tengo.- dijo Brutacio.

Astrid luego miró a los gemelos. -Mira, ya no tengo más macarelas.- dijo con furia. -Y, si las tuviera, no se las daría por sus tontos cobros por aterrizar y despegar.

-¿Di-culpa? ¿Está- llamando tonta- a nuestra- leye-?- dijo Brutacio enojado.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Qué te parece bobas? Descerebradas, torpes, idiotas. ¿Continuo?- dijo Astrid.

Brutacio frunce el ceño por un segundo.-¡Patán!- Brutacio gritó.

-¡A la carga!- gritó la voz de Patán.

Al segundo siguiente, él y Colmillo aterrizaron y Patán saludó a los gemelos. -argent de armas Patán –e reporta.- dijo.

-Lleva a e-ta revolto-a al calabozo y a –u pequeño dragón también..- ordenó Brutacio. –Dale tiempo para que pien-e en -u actitud.

-¿Calabozo? ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Astrid furiosamente y el gemelo la mira.

-¿Te parecemos serios?- dijo Brutacio mirándola.

Astrid gimió y permitió que Patán se la llevara.

-E- una buena pregunta.- dijo Brutacio mirando a su hermana. -¿Parecemo-?

-No sé. A ver, dame tu mejor cara seria.- dijo Brutilda. Entonces Brutacio comenzó a hacerle caras. -Uy, muy seria. Bien, ¿Y la mia?

Luego le hizo una mueca.

-Oh, sí.- dijo Brutacio.

-Bien, estamos muy serios.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, los gemelos estaban comiendo en la casa club y Patapez les estaba leyendo su nuevo poema.

-Había una vez una isla llamada Torton-ton. Donde todos querían diversión, ón, ón. Cantábamos y bailábamos y orinábamos en el pantalón. Cuando el gobernante vino y con conto un chisteson,... son, son.- dijo.

Los gemelos solo lo miraban con expresiones de tablero en sus caras. La gallina de Brutacio solo graznó.

-La gallina no e-ta impre-ionada. ¡Patán!- dijo Brutacio.

-eñor –í, -eñor, aquí e-toy.- dijo Patán mientras él y Colmillo volaban a la habitación.

-¡Llévalo al calabozo!- ordenó Brutacio.

-¡No, la gallina se equivoca! ¡La gallina se equivoca!- Patapez gritó, mientras Colmillo agarró el casco de su túnica con la boca y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te atreve?- Brutacio gritó acariciando el pollo. –La gallina no –e equivoca.- La Gallina y graznó de nuevo y Brutacio la rascó. -Shh. Lamento que lo hayas oido. Silencio, silencio. Eso es.

* * *

En los establos, Hipo todavía estaban limpiando con ayuda de su hermana y luego vieron a Patán y Colmillo llevando a Astrid, Patapez y sus dragones a los establos.

-¡Bien, muévete! ¡Fórmate! ¡Fórmate dije!- Gritó Patán.

-Oh Thor.- dijo Hallie palmeándose la cara.

-Patán, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Hipo preguntó.

-Nada que te importe, chico del e-tablo.- dijo Patán abriendo una de las jaulas. –Es un a-unto de Torton-ton-son-ton oficial sí. -Luego miró a sus prisioneros. -Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, pre-o-.- dijo mientras ellos y los dragones entraban al corral.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, él cerró la puerta de la jaula y salió volando con Colmillo. Una vez que se fue, Hipo y Hallie se acercaron a los prisioneros y se apoyaron en los barrotes.

-¿Cómo llegaron aqui?- Hipo bromeó.

-Que gracioso.- dijo Astrid poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto? ¿Ya viste esos Gusanos de Fuego?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Astrid, hay suficientes para incendiar una aldea entera.- dijo Hallie.

-Si, Hipo, la migración está a todo vapor.- dijo Patapez.

En ese momento Albóndiga se tiró un gas.

-¡Uy! No le cae bien la comida de la prisión.- dijo Patapez agitando su mano frente a su rostro.

-No podrían haberles dado celdas separadas.- dijo Hallie con arcadas.

-Está bien, está bien, hablaré con ellos.- aseguró Hipo. –Seguro que puedo arreglar todo esto.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche, Hipo y Hallie estaban volando en Chimuelo y vio a los gemelos volando alrededor de la isla. No se veía bien, los bosques ya estaban ardiendo y los Terrores Nocturnos no se veían por ninguna parte.

-Espero que Smidvarg esté bien.- suspiro Hallie preocupada.

Hipo luego voló hacia ellos. -¿Y, e-an in-peccionando lo- daño?- él dijo.

-No, bu-camo donde con-truir nuestro palacio de verano.- dijo Brutacio.

-E-e era un buen lugar de-pues de que el fuego haya consumido la vegetación.- dijo Brutilda señalando una zona del bosque que estaba en llamas.

-Hace mucho calor aquí.- murmuro Hallie con la voz agotada.

-¿Alguna idea, chico del e-tablo y –u hermana?- Brutacio preguntó.

-Sí, solo una.- dijo Hipo. -¿Ya con-ideraron del hecho de que si meten a todo- a la cárcel, no queda nadie para con-truir tu palacio de verano?

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y luego volvieron a Hipo.

-Continua.- dijo Brutacio.

-¿Y la migración de Gusanos de Fuego?- dijo Hipo levantando su escudo para bloquear a un par de Gusanos de Fuego que volaban directamente hacia ellos.

-¿No creen que sería buena idea que todos trabajáramos para evitar que Torton-ton se queme toda?- pregunto Hallie mirándolos.

-Entiendo e-o, pero también veo otra cosa.- dijo Brutacio.

-¡Ah sí!- dijo Brutilda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- Hipo preguntó, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Chimuelo va igual de rápido que Eructo y Guacara!- Brutilda señaló.

-Y por la- leye- de Torton-ton…- dijo Brutacio.

-¡E-o e- legal!- Brutilda termino.

-Oh dioses.- se quejó Hallie dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre la espalda de Hipo.

* * *

Minutos después, Hipo y Hallie se encontraba con los demás. Astrid encontró todo esto bastante entretenido.

-Y, ¿Llegaron aquí por…?- ella preguntó sonriendo.

-Astrid, por favor.- dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué? Trato de ser graciosa.

Al segundo siguiente vieron una vista extraña. Patán se arrastraba hacia el corral con Colmillo justo detrás de él.

-Oh, genial ¿Y ahora qué?- se preguntó Hallie, no le gustaba para nada estar ahí.

-¿Patán?- dijo Hipo perplejo.

Patán luego se lanzó al corral y Colmillo entró un segundo más tarde. Entonces Patán cerró la puerta de la jaula y se encerró con ellos.

-Fue una trampa.- dijo.

-Bien, ya basta.- dijo Astrid con impaciencia mientras se liberaba del ala de Colmillo. –Saldremos de aquí.

-¡Grandio-o! Volvamo- a mi plan.- dijo Patán pasándose un pulgar alrededor de su cuello.

-Chicos, chicos, estamos bien.- aseguró Hipo. -No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Ah sí, quedémonos aquí hasta que los Gusanos de Fuego vengan y nos quemen a todos.- exclamo Hallie sarcásticamente.

-Es decir, ¡Los gemelos no pueden ser tan inconscientes!- dijo Hipo

Hallie y los otros Jinetes de Dragones simplemente se miraron el uno al otro sin compartir la confianza de Hipo.

* * *

Los gemelos estaban dentro de su choza, pateándose una oveja el uno al otro. La oveja logró aterrizar en el medio de la habitación y salió corriendo. Brutacio fue a seguirla, pero se detuvo en seco.

-¡Guau, mira e-o! ¡Gusano de Fuego!- él dijo.

Un Gusano de Fuego voló de la nada y aterrizó fuera de su cabaña.

-Quema con el calor de mil soles.- dijo Brutilda con asombro mientras el Gusano de Fuego se alejaba dejando un rastro de fuego.

-Ah, esos pequeños.- dijo Brutacio.

Entonces un segundo, otro Gusano de Fuego aterrizó en el piso.

-¡Oh, mira, tiene un amiguito!- Brutilda dijo con entusiasmo.

Luego aparecieron más y más gusanos y su choza fue incendiada, un gusano tiro casco de Brutacio de su cabeza. Los gemelos intentaron apagar las llamas, pero fue imposible. Un Gusano de Fuego aterrizo en el trasero de la oveja que salió corriendo.

-¡No! ¡Para, para!- Brutacio gritó. Luego miró a su hermana. -Como gobernante de Torton-ton, ordeno a la hermana gobernante que haga algo –obre el problema de los Gusanos de Fuego.- dijo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo no soy su jefa.- dijo Brutilda.

-Bueno, si no hacemos algo, van a quemar a Torton-ton por completo.

-Ju-to lo que dijeron Hipo y Hallie.

Entonces su cartel fue incendiado y ambos se miraron el uno al otro. -¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- ellos gritaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los establos, los otros jinetes y Hallie seguían encerrados en el corral. Podían oler el humo cada vez más cerca de ellos y todavía no había signos de los gemelos.

-Ese humo se está acercando.- dijo Astrid, luego miró a Hipo. -Y donde hay humo…

-Hay Gusanos de Fuego.- terminó Patapez.

-No podemos esperar a los gemelos por más tiempo.- dijo Hallie. -Si son demasiado tontos para salvar su isla, tendremos que hacerlo por ellos.

Hipo miró a los dragones, que estaban cada vez más inquietos. -Bien, ¿Saben qué? Se acabó el experimento.- dijo. –Vamos a salir y los detendremos antes de que no quede nada de esta isla .

-Al fin. -dijo Astrid aliviada.

Hipo y Chimuelo se acercaron a la puerta de la jaula. Por qué los gemelos pensaron que era una buena idea encerrarlos con sus dragones en una celda de madera, estaban equivocados.

-Chimuelo, ataque de plasma.- ordenó Hipo.

Chimuelo se preparó para disparar una ráfaga de plasma, pero en ese momento los gemelos entraron corriendo, luciendo extremadamente sin aliento y agotados.

-¿Oigan chicos?- dijo Brutacio.

Chimuelo rápidamente tragó su explosión de plasma, dejando el humo fluir por su nariz.

-Llego el momento.- dijo Patán y miró a Colmillo. -¡Colmillo, de-truyelo-!

Colmillo estaba a punto de atacar a los gemelos, pero se detuvo cuando Hipo se colocó entre él y los gemelos.

-Oh, oye, gobernantes.- dijo. -¿Cómo va todo en su reino?

-¿Se están divirtiendo con tanto humo y fuego?- Astrid preguntó.

-¿Pensando que la migración de los Gusanos de Fuego es genial?- Hallie preguntó.

-Sí. No.- dijo Brutacio. -Está bien, está bien. Resulta que no podemos salvar a Torton-ton solos. Así que hablamos un poco, y decretamos que todos puedan ayudarnos a apagar el fuego.

-Ah, es una pena, porque en realidad, ustedes están solos.- dijo Hipo apoyándose en Chimuelo. -Es decir, las reglas son reglas, ¿No?- pregunta mirando a Chimuelo quien gruñe de acuerdo.

-¡Tienen que ayudarnos a salvar la isla! ¡Es todo lo que tenemos!- Brutilda suplicó.

-No lo sé. ¿Chicos?- dijo Hipo mirando a los otros jinetes y a su hermana.

-Creo que deben mantenerse firmes. Hicieron las reglas y deben seguirlas.- dijo Astrid.- Si no sería... ya saben.

-Anarquía. Estoy con ellos.- dijo Patapez.

-No pueden desobedecer sus propias reglas, es decir ustedes las crearon.- dijo Hallie.

-Por favor, chicos, por favor- Brutacio suplicó. -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Díganlo, lo que sea.

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionan, supongo que podemos considerar una posibilidad.- dijo Hipo.

Los mellizos miraron por la puerta y escucharon el silbido de los Gusanos de Fuego cada vez más cerca. Luego se volvieron y miraron a Hallie y a los Jinetes de Dragones.

-¡Dila!- ambos gritaron.

-Te nombro gobernador asistente.- dijo Brutacio. Hipo solo se miró los dedos. -¿Mejor amigo del Gobernante? ¿O mejor su suplente?

-No, tengo una mejor idea, de acuerdo.- dijo Hipo levantándose y acercándose a ellos. –Si nos dividimos la isla entre todos. Todos somos dueños. Nadie es gobernante, no la hermana del gobernante.- dijo y Brutilda jadea.- Todos somos la ley.

Hallie sonrió a su hermano y los gemelos solo lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es blasfemia!- dijo Brutacio saltando hacia atrás y cruzó sus brazos. -No se le hace eso al gobernante.

Luego, un Gusano de Fuego pasó volando y le encendió los pantalones. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de esto, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a correr gritando tratando de apagar las llamas.

-Está bien, pueden hacer lo que quieran. La isla es todos. ¡Pero saquen esas cosas de aqui!- Brutacio gritó.

Segundos más tarde, los Jinetes de Dragones y Hallie estaban libres y volaron hacia el cielo nocturno. Cuando salieron vieron la enorme horda de gusanos que descendían hacia ellos.

-Bien, Patapez, reúne todos los Terrores Nocturnos y llévalos a la cueva.- ordenó Hipo.

-Enseguida.- dijo Patapez volando.

-¡Asegúrate de que Smidvarg y su grupo estén a salvo!- grito Hallie.

-¡Lo hare Hallie!- contesto Patapez.

-Y chicos, tenemos que sacar a los Gusanos de Fuego de nuestra isla y llevarlo a la siguiente en la cadena.- ordenó Hipo.

-¿De verdad crees que se lograra algo?- Astrid preguntó. –Es que, míralos a todos.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Hipo preguntó. –No tenemos alternativa.

Luego volaron hacia la horda de Gusanos de Fuego.

-¡Tormenta, fuego!- Astrid ordenó.

Tormenta disparó una ráfaga de fuego contra los Gusanos de Fuego, pero lo único que hizo fue asustarlos un poco. Todo lo que hicieron fue reagruparse y continuar el descenso hacia la isla.

-¡Ven, Eructo, Guacara háganlo por Torton-ton!- dijo Brutacio.

Eructo y Guacara usan su ataque de gas y chispa para crear una pequeña explosión, pero tuvo el mismo efecto que el fuego de Tormenta.

-¡Esto no va a funcionar, Hipo!- Hallie gritó cuando los Gusanos de Fuego comenzó a descender.

A Hipo no le gustó, pero tenía razón. -¡Retirada! Tal vez podamos proteger la base.- ordenó.

Llevaron a los dragones hacia la Orilla del Dragón.

-¡Empecemos a construir un cortafuegos!- dijo Hipo.

* * *

Había amanecido, y los jinetes todavía estaban intentando crear cortafuegos alrededor de la Orilla del Dragón, pero se sabían que era lo suficientemente bueno como para enfrentarse a la horda de los Gusanos de Fuego.

Astrid y los gemelos estaban cavando una trinchera para que el fuego no pudiera saltar sobre la llanura cubierta de hierba.

-Solo sigue cavando chicos.- dijo Hipo. -El fuego no puede pasar si solo hay tierra.

Patán, estaba quemando árboles cercanos para que los Gusanos de Fuego no pudieran prenderles fuego. Hipo luego arremetió contra los arbustos en llamas hasta que solo quedó un yermo.

El humo que estaban creando estaba cubriendo los ojos de Hipo y Hallie que le impedía ver nada.

-Bien, apenas puedo ver, amigo.- Hipo tosió. –

-Me está costando respirar.- Hallie tosió con fuerza cubriéndose la boca.

-Si esto empeora, vamos a tener que irnos.- dijo Hipo mirando a su hermana preocupado.

Comienzan cuando ven a la horda de los Gusanos de Fuego descendiendo hacia ellos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Astrid tosió. -Esto es demasiado peligroso.

-¡La cueva! Iremos para allá y esperamos con los Terrores Nocturnos.- dijo Hipo.

-Uh, Hipo, será mejor pensar otro plan diferente.- dijo la voz de Patapez. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Patapez volando hacia ellos, con una mirada muy preocupada.

-¿Por qué?- Hipo preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta sería algo que no quería escuchar.

-No encontré a los Terrores Nocturnos.- dijo Patapez. -Los llamé y casi se me caen los labios. Se fueron.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Hallie preocupada pensando en Smidvarg.

-Te dije que deberíamos irnos de aquí.- dijo Patán cruzando los brazos.

-No, no nos iremos.- dijo Brutacio de pie en la cabeza de Eructo. -La isla es nuestra.

-¿Brutacio?- Hipo advirtió.

-Es de todo nosotros.- corrigió. -Y nadie quema nuestra isla repartida equitativamente.

-Bueno tal vez no esté de acuerdo en eso.- dijo Hipo.

Luego vieron algo enorme volando hacia el horizonte, su silueta era muy familiar.

-¿Hipo…eso es?- Dijo Astrid con miedo.

-¡La Reina de los Gusanos!- Patapez termino. -Si ella está aquí, toda la familia debe de estar cerca

-Bueno, está decidido.- suspiró Hipo. –Lleven lo que puedan. Nos vamos.

-Uh, Hipo, esa no es la reina de los gusanos.- dijo Patán.

Hallie entrecerró los ojos a la reina de los gusanos y se quedó sin aliento como una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro. -¡Tiene razón!- dijo sonriendo.

Hipo se volvió y miró a la reina de los Gusanos de Fuego que en realidad era Smidvarg y el resto de los Terrores Nocturnos. Habían tomado la forma de una reina Gusano de Fuego y estaban volando hacia ellos.

-¡Los Terrores Nocturnos! Protegen la Isla en forma de reina de Gusano de Fuego.- Hipo se quedó sin aliento.

-No habrá nada que proteger si todos esos Gusanos de Fuego aterrizan aquí.- dijo Astrid.

-Pues no los dejaremos.- dijo Hipo.

-Okey , presiento un plan.

-Hallie y yo guiaremos a los Terrores Nocturnos al mar. Espero que los Gusanos de Fuego los sigan. Ustedes quédense aquí y apaguen el fuego.

Hipo y Hallie luego volaron hacia Smidvarg, evitando todos los gusanos ardientes que descendían sobre la isla.

-Vamos, amigo.- dijo Hipo.

Finalmente lograron volar sobre los Gusanos de Fuego y hacia Smidvarg y sus Terrores Nocutrnos.

-Chimuelo, tenemos atraer la atención de los Terrores y atraerlos al mar.- dijo Hipo a Chimuelo. Chimuelo luego voló alrededor de Smidvarg y sus Terrores Nocturnos. -Chicos, hagamos un viaje, ¿Quieren?

-¡Síguenos Smid!- grito Hallie llamando la atención del Terror Nocturno blanco.

Hipo luego presionó el estribo para abrir el aleta caudal y juntos, él y Chimuelo volaron para ver.

-Chimuelo, ahora.- ordenó Hipo.

Chimuelo disparó una ráfaga de plasma y Smidvarg y sus Terrores Nocturnos los siguieron. Smidvarg rugió a sus compañeros Terrores Nocturnos y los condujo hacia Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo.

-¡Si, así se hace Smidvarg!- grito Hallie haciéndole señales que los siguieran.

-¡Sí! Buen trabajo, amigo.- dijo Hipo frotando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

-¡Oye, yo también ayude!- se quejó Hallie dándole un suave codazo en la espalda.

-Hallie...- ahora se quejó Hipo con dolor.

Casi al instante, el Gusano de Fuego comenzó a seguir a Smidvarg y sus Terrores Nocturnos, pensando que ellos eran su reina.

-¡Funciona!- dijo Astrid mirando como todos los Gusanos de Fuego volaron hacia el cielo.

Hipo miró detrás de él y vio que los Gusanos de Fuego ya estaban siguiendo a Smidvarg y sus Terrores Nocturnos. Por delante podía ver una isla hecha completamente de roca.

-Hipo ¿Tu también ves esa…?- pregunto Hallie

-Sí, muy bien amigo. Esa isla es roca pura.- dijo Hipo. –Una parada perfecta para ellos. -Luego miró a Smidvarg y sus Terrores Nocturnos.- Hallie diles que bajen.

-¡Abajo amigos!- grito Hallie señalando la roca.

Luego descendieron hacia la isla y Smidvarg y sus Terrores Nocturnos hicieron lo mismo y los Gusanos de Fuego los siguieron. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los Terrores Nocturnos desembolsaron y los gusanos ardieron felizmente en la isla.

-Eso sí que hay que escribirlo.- dijo Hipo. -Y Patapez pensó que había acabado el Libro de los Dragones.

-Y yo que pensé que había leído el capítulo final.- dijo Hallie haciendo reir a su hermano.

Luego volaron de regreso a la Orilla del Dragón, estando muy agradecidos de que toda esta terrible experiencia terminara.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, los Jinetes y Hallie estaban en la roca de propiedad y los gemelos lo miraban con tristeza.

-Brutacio, Brutilda, hicieron lo correcto.- dijo Hipo colocando una mano sobre sus hombros. –Ojala hayan aprendido algo de todo esto.

-Sí, claro que sí. Liderar ape-ta.- dijo Brutacio. -Oh, ya no hacemos lo de la 'S'. Liderar apesta.

-Enserio apesta.- dijo Brutilda.

-¿Saben qué?- Al menos tenemos nuestra roca de propiedad para recordar nuestro glorioso reino. -dijo Brutacio felizmente.

Sin embargo, solo lo tenían durante unos diez segundos, antes de que Albóndiga se la comiera todo entera.

-Hubiéramos hecho eso desde un principio.- dijo Hallie encogiéndose de hombros.

-No respeta- murmuró Brutacio cruzando sus brazos.

Albóndiga luego vomitó algo de lava a los pies de Brutilda.

-No respeta nada.- dijo Brutilda muy decepcionado.

Patán se rio y comenzó a cantar: ¡Es la isla de todos! , y pronto todos se unieron, incluidos los gemelos. Cantaron y bailaron alegremente mientras celebraban.


	8. Aplástalo

En una noche fiel y pacífica, la gran luna redonda brillaba en el cielo, en los campos. En otra área, algo está haciendo su camino más allá de los arbustos, ya que los mueve hacia un lado para permitirse pasar, cuando levanta su vista, ve la Orilla del Dragón.

Fue una noche pacífica en La Orilla del Dragón. Hallie y todos los Jinetes de Dragones y sus dragones estaban durmiendo en la casa club roncando, todos dormían, Patapez y Albóndiga estaban acurrucados en una esquina, los gemelos estaban con su dragón, Eructo y Guacara, en la otra esquina, Hallie y Hipo con Chimuelo, dormidos cerca del centro de la habitación, Astrid y Tormenta estaban en la otra esquina. El único jinete que estaba despierto era Patán, estaba de guardia.

-¿Por qué nos toca a nosotros vigilar a ese Cuernatronante?- dijo Patán enojado. Luego notó que Colmillo estaba dormido. -Colmillo, te hablo a ti.

Hallie se mueve inquietamente en su lugar. Instintos estúpidos, realmente deseaba regresar en el tiempo y golpearse a sí misma por entrenarse para despertar ante el más mínimo ruido. Ella abre los ojos al sentir el brazo de Hipo envolverse alrededor de ella y abrazarla, Hallie se recuesta contra él tratando de volver a dormir y rogando no ser despertada por otro ataque del Cuernatronante.

Era cierto, en los últimos días habían sido atacados por un dragón recién descubierto. Este dragón era fuerte, inteligente y rápido, los jinetes ni siquiera estaban seguros de cómo era. Habían enviado trampas alrededor de La Orilla del Dragón, de hecho, una de las trampas estaba adherida al cuerno de Colmillo.

-Nunca podremos evitar que ese loco dragón destroce ese lugar.- murmuró Patán.

El siguiente segundo, la cuerda en el cuerno de Colmillo tiró y disparó una corriente de fuego que golpeó a Patán en el trasero.

Inmediatamente se levantó y corrió gritando: -¡Alerta de intruso! ¡Alerta de intruso!

Hallie y todos los jinetes se despertaron de inmediato y vieron a Patán tratando de apagar el fuego en su trasero.

-¡Tercera vez en una semana!- gritó mientras se frotaba el trasero en el piso. Luego saltó a un abrevadero lleno de agua y suspiró cuando las llamas se apagaron. -Dulce alivio.

Hipo rápidamente miró el mapa para descubrir qué trampa había sido activada. -¡El Cuernatronante! Va a la playa este.- dijo.

Luego corrieron hacia sus dragones y montaron sobre ellos.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- Hipo gritó cuando Hallie había montado detrás de él.

Luego despegaron y segundos después llegaron a la playa oriental. Cuando aterrizaron vieron que habían capturado algo grande en una de sus trampas de red.

-Por fin, ¡lo tenemos!- dijo Hipo suspirando de alivio. -Todos retroceden.

Brutacio se acercó a la trampa y miró lo que capturaron. -No pensé que fuera tan apestoso.- dijo.

-No pensé que sería tan peludo.- dijo Brutilda estudiando a la criatura también.

-¡Intenta afeitarte con un gancho por mano!- dijo la criatura con una voz gruñona muy familiar.

-¡El Cuernatronante habla!- Brutacio jadeó saltando hacia atrás. -Vamos, golpéalo.

-¡Bájame de aquí, idiota!- la criatura ordenó.

Hallie luego levantó su lámpara hacia ella y descubrió la cara de Bocón saliendo de allí.

-¿Bocón?- dijo Hallie sorprendida.

-Y tiene mala actitud.- dijo Brutilda.

-Eh, olvídenlo.- se quejó Bocón.

Luego sacó su gancho y cortó las cuerdas y aterrizó en el suelo con su pie y su pierna en el suelo.

-Bocón, ¿Qué sabes del Cuernatronante?- Preguntó Brutacio mirando la red en rodajas.

-¿Cuernatronante? ¿Qué es un Cuernatronante?- Bocón preguntó perplejo.

-Un nuevo dragón que intenta ahuyentarnos de la isla.- explicó Patapez.

-Sí, a nosotros y a todo lo demás.- agregó Astrid.

-Queremos atraparlo y reubicarlo.- dijo Hipo.

-Con muy poco éxito.- dijo Hallie.

-Sí y te atrapamos.- refunfuñó Patán. –Que bien.

-¿Tratan de atrapar a un dragón con una red que no puede detener ni a un vikingo con una pierna y un brazo?- Dijo Bocón sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

-No es tarde para golpearlos.- dijo Brutacio inclinándose hacia Hipo. -Puedo dar un poco de '¡Ah! ¡Uh!' Ya sabes, 'eh, eh, eh!' - golpea a un enemigo imaginario con un arma imaginaria y le dio a Hipo un codazo accidentalmente.

-Sí, mejor volvemos a vigilar la base dragón.- dijo Hipo.

-Además, ni siquiera tienes una maza.- comento Hallie y Brutacio resoplo.

Brutacio suspiró con desilusión.

Cuando regresaron a la base, descubrieron que todo había sido demolido de manera incompleta. Equipo de entrenamiento tendido en el suelo, pedazos de madera esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que hicieron con este lugar.- dijo Bocón. Luego comenzó a mirar alrededor de la base. -Se ve bastante…

-¡Destrozado!- Gritó Astrid enojada.

-Lo dijiste tú, no yo.- dijo Bocón.

-El Cuernatronante debe haber atacado mientras te perseguíamos.- dijo Hipo.

-Última oportunidad.- dijo Brutacio inclinándose hacia Hipo. –Aun puedo golpearlo. Vamos, golpe, golpe, golpe. Acepta la oferta.

-Brutacio por última vez, ¡No tienes una maza!- Exclamo Hallie. Él agarra su lanza de su espalda.

-Sí, bueno, puedo improvisar-. Brutacio dice. Ella le tiro una mirada y él baja el arma. –Entendí el punto. Niñita sabelotodo y su estúpida...- Se aleja y Hallie escucha el resto de sus maldiciones en su contra. Pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige a Bocón.

-Por mucho que gusten los golpes, muy a mi pesar, deberás esperar.- dijo Bocón, luego miró a Hipo y Hallie. –Tenemos que hablar.

-De alguna manera, no pensé que fuera solo una visita.- dijo Hallie.

-Sí, bueno, traigo noticias perturbadoras de su padre.- dijo Bocón nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hallie preocupada.

-¿Él está bien?- Hipo preguntó con expresión preocupada.

-Oh, está bien.- aseguró Bocón.

-Qué alivio.- dijo Hipo aliviada.

-Bueno, la verdad, no tan bien.

-Bocón decídete de una vez.- dijo Hallie un poco asustada.

-Bocón, nos estás matando.- dijo Hipo con un aspecto aún más preocupado. -¿Nuestro papá está bien o no?

-Oh, está tan sano como un dragón.- dijo Bocón. –Por desgracia, tan malhumorado como uno también.- Chimuelo le gruñó ferozmente. –No te ofendas.- él agregó rápidamente.

Chimuelo luego se acostó en el suelo y cubrió su rostro con su cola, pero no sin antes mirar a Bocón. Hallie sonrío suavemente ante el comportamiento infantil antes de volverse hacia el herrero.

-Nunca lo había visto así, molesto, gritándole a todos.- continuó Bocón.

Hipo y Hallie se miraron el uno al otro. No suena inusual, entonces Hipo volvió a mirar a Bocón.

-En realidad me parece el viejo Estoico el Vasto de siempre.- dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Hallie.

-¿Crees que hubiera navegado solo en un bote por una semana si fuera el viejo Estoico de siempre?- dijo Bocón. -¡Está volviendo loca a la aldea!

-Sin duda, Gothi podría ayudar.- dijo Hallie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ella está en su juicio final. Si pudiera hablar, estaría diciendo cosas que no son apropiadas de escuchar a tu edad.- dijo Bocón.

-Está bien, será mejor ir a ver que le pasa.- dijo Hipo y luego miro a su hermana.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Hallie.

-Buena idea.- dijo Bocón.

-¿Quieres regresar con nosotros?- pregunto Hallie mientras subía detrás de su hermano en Chimuelo.

-En realidad, creo que me quedare, ayudare a preparar su mini base dragón.- dijo Bocón. -A ver si aportar de mi experiencia matando dragones para que se defiendan del terrible Cuernatronante. Y si queda tiempo, aceptare los golpes de Brutacio.

-Con Brutilda funciona.- dijo Brutacio.

-Entiendo.- dijo Hipo. -Básicamente, te escondes de nuestro padre.

-Decepcionante Bocón.- dijo Hallie negando con la cabeza.- Decepcionante.

-Podríamos verlo de esa forma.- admitió Bocón.

-Bueno, chicos, supongo que nos vamos a Berk.- dijo Hipo.

-Avísame cuando lleguemos.- dijo Hallie recostándose sobre la espalda de su hermano, dispuesta a intentar dormir.

Luego despegaron y se dirigieron directamente hacia Berk.

* * *

No llegaron a Berk hasta la mañana y aterrizaron en la plaza. Cuando aterrizaron, notaron que no había nadie cerca.

-Hmm, más tranquilo de lo normal.- dijo Hipo.

-¡TRABAJO DE MALA CALIDAD! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES!- rugió la voz de Estoico desde la distancia haciendo sobresaltar a Hallie.

-Al menos es mejor que Aguijones Veloces.- dijo Hallie detrás de Hipo mirando a todos lados con precaución.

-Está bien, sigamos la voz de vikingo enfadado.- dijo Hipo.

Se dirigieron hacia la armería donde podían escuchar a Estoico gritar a voz alta. -¡DIJE QUE QUERIA LAS ARMAS ORDENADAS POR SU LETALIDAD!- el grito. -Espadas...

Hipo rápidamente agarro a Hallie y se lanzaron detrás de una catapulta y Chimuelo bajo la cabeza cuando una espada voló sobre ellos.

-... hachas, mazas, después los mazos!- Estoico gritó como un hacha, una maza y una mazo salían de la armería toda velocidad. Hallie grito cuando la maza se incrusto en la catapulta cerca de ella pero Hipo la hizo agacharse cuando el mazo casi los golpea.

El mazo que Estoico lanzó voló hacia Chimuelo, quien levantó su ala para protegerse y rebotó golpeando al gato con una oveja audaz y delgada que volaba en el aire. Temiendo que fuera por más armas mortales, Hipo y Hallie se escondieron detrás de la catapulta.

Entonces vieron a Estoico saliendo de la armería con una mirada muy gruñona en su rostro. -¡SI LOS USO CONTIGO, NO OLVIDARAS LOS LETALES QUE ERAN!- el grito. Luego se fue en un estado de ensuciamiento. -¡Gah! No puedo creerlo...

Hipo y Hallie emergen del escondite y ven que Estoico se va.

-Guau.- suspiro Hallie.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hallie! ¡Gracias a Thor que llegaron!- dijo una voz.

Se voltearon y vieron a Sven de pie en la entrada de la armería luciendo grandioso por el hecho de que habían regresado.

-Tienen que ayudarnos.- suplicó. -¡Su padre se volvió insoportable!

-Eso nos dijeron.- murmuro Hallie mirando en la dirección que su padre se había ido.

-Bueno, para ser justo, Sven, tenías las armas desordenadas.- señaló Hipo.

-¡Eso es porque ayer me dijo que las ordenara por tamaño! ¡El día anterior fue por puntiagudas! ¡Y el día anterior, fue por nombre!- dijo Sven irritado. -¿Saben que también tiene un apodo para cada arma?

Hipo y Hallie lo miraron con sorpresa, estaba claro que la advertencia de Bocón no era totalmente irracional.

Hipo luego miró hacia atrás a Sven. -Bueno, tengo que admitir que es muy extraño.- dijo. -Uh, está bien, iremos a hablar con él.

-Perdón por el problema Sven.- se disculpó Hallie.

-Hablo en serio. ¿Quién le pone a su mazo 'Daisy'?- dijo Sven mirando totalmente desconcertado mientras caminaba de regreso a la armería.

* * *

De vuelta en La Orilla del Dragón, los jinetes estaban empezando a aclarar el lío que Cuernatronante había causado, pero fue un trabajo duro.

-Los ataques están empeorando cada día.- dijo Astrid. -O se tendrá que ir el Cuernatronante, o nosotros.

-¡Oye, la fosa de jabalíes sobrevivió! ¡Bien!- Brutacio gritó. -Me encantan las fosas, pero me encantas las de jabalíes.

Bocón miró hacia el hoyo del jabalí, pero no lo consideró tan impresionante. -¿A eso le llamas la fosa del jabalí? ¡Ja!- se burló. -He cavado para salidas de tumbas más grandes que esto.

Patapez volvió su mirada a las huellas que el Cuernatronante había dejado atrás. -¿Ya vieron las huellas del Cuernatronante?- él dijo. -Si tomas en cuenta el ancho y la profundidad de esas huellas, y la distancia entre ellas, calculo que este Dragón es…

-Fuerte. Incluso se podría decir fornido.- terminó Bocón.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme por qué reconstruimos este lugar? Vendrá a aplastarlo y destrozarlo de nuevo.- dijo Patán y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No lo harían si construyeran una buena pared de defensa.- dijo Bocón. Luego colocó su gancho en un poste de madera y lo levantó sobre sus hombros. Patán solo lo miró. –Bueno ustedes, no se queden ahí. Si quieren aprender, síganme.

Los jinetes se encogieron de hombros y dijeron que no tenían nada que perder y lo siguieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Berk, Hipo y Hallie habían llegado a la antigua granja de Mildew. Donde escucharon a Estoico gritando quejas.

-¡POR AMOR A THOR, ARAS COMO UNA ANCIANA!- el grito.

Entonces los dos notaron que el arador resultó ser Gothi, que parecía muy irritable.

-¡Permíteme, vieja!- Estoico refunfuñó y luego agarró la proa. -¡Así es como se ara!- él dijo y comenzó a arar. -¡Oh, es tan simple! Ni siquiera puedes...

Hallie miro a Chimuelo. -Huh.- ella murmuro

Los dos jóvenes solo lo miraron y el siguiente segundo Gothi envolvió su bastón alrededor del cuello de Hipo y lo empujó hacia ella, Hipo agarro la muñeca de su hermana y la arrastro junto a él.

-Gothi! Sabes, personalmente, no sé de qué está hablando.- dijo Hipo frotándose el cuello nerviosamente. –M-Me encanta como aras. Eres mi aradora favorita en todo Berk. Eso-eso es un muy buen arado, sí.

-Es el mejor de todos.- dijo Hallie sonriendo, uniéndose a ellos.

Gothi simplemente los miró y luego comenzó a escribir. Hallie se acercó para leer en voz alta: -Ella dice: ' Tienen que controlar a su padre'.

-Uh, sí, yo... estoy de acuerdo. Está loco, fuera de control.- dijo Hipo.

Gothi luego escribió más e Hipo le cubrió los ojos a Hallie evitando que leyera lo que la anciana escribió ya que él lo había leído primero. No era momento para que su hermana menor aprendiera un lenguaje que no era apropiado para su edad.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, sigue siendo nuestro padre.- dijo Hipo, podría decir que Gothi estaba bastante enojada. -Hablaré con él, lo prometo.- le aseguró.

-Solo esperamos que escuche por una vez.- dijo Hallie quitando la mano de Hipo de sus ojos. Intento leer lo que Gothi había escrito pero su hermano la alejo rápidamente de ahí.

Los dos luego corrieron detrás de Estoico que había dejado la granja.

* * *

Estoico estaba en la arena, arrojando varias hachas contra un objetivo, pero estaba tan enojado que echaba de menos cada vez que lo hacía. El Terror Terrible que se sentó en un solo se río de él y le golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

Luego escuchó a alguien toser detrás de él y se volvió con el hacha levantada listo para atacar.

-¡Ay papá, no nos mates! ¡Somos tus hijos!- Hipo gritó mientras él y Hallie levantaban sus manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hallie!- Estoico gritó alegremente arrojando su hacha, que en realidad aterriza en el objetivo esta vez.

-En el blanco.- dijo Hallie sorprendida.

Luego corrió hacia sus hijos y les dio un gran abrazo de oso, exprimiendo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Sí que gusto verte papá.- Hipo jadeó sin aliento. -Ahora, ¿Si nos dejas, um, respirar?

-Papi…aire.- jadeo Hallie cerrando los ojos con fuerza a medida que aumentó la presión

Estoico luego liberó a sus hijos y Hallie se froto la espalda. -¡Lo siento!- dijo golpeando su mano en la espalda de Hipo. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que tanto Hipo como Hallie sintieron que se rompían varias costillas. -¡Estoy feliz de ver a mis hijos!

-Sí, siento el amor.- dijo Hallie frotándose la espalda.

-Bueno, eso es grandioso.- dijo Hipo, quien se estaba frotando la espalda. -Mi-mis costillas rotas y yo también nos alegramos de verte. ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí en la academia?

-Oh, bueno, vine aquí por un poco de paz.- dijo Estoico caminando hacia una silla de montar, luego sacó un trapo y comenzó a pulirla. –Estoy cansado de oír a la gente quejarse, ' Estoico, eres muy duro. Estoico, exiges mucho. Estoico, me cortas el suministro de aire'.

Hipo y Hallie se miraron y ambos acordaron en silencio que podían cambiar de tema. Fue entonces cuando Hipo se dio cuenta de que Estoico estaba puliendo la silla que pertenecía a su antiguo Relámpago, Thornado.

-Oye, oye, ¿Esa es la vieja silla de Thornado?- Hipo preguntó. Miró y pudo ver su cara en él.

-Whoa, papá.- dijo Hallie impresionada.

-La mantienes muy brillante.- dijo Hipo

-Bueno, que un dragón se haya ido no significa que vaya a dejar que se deteriore una valiosa pieza de equipo.- dijo Estoico.

Luego caminó hacia la diana y quitó el hacha que estaba incrustada en ella. –Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué trae a mis hijos viajeros de vuelta a Berk?

Hipo lo miró torpemente. -Bueno, es que, aun...

Entonces Sven lo interrumpió cuando corrió hacia la arena. -Estoico, no quiero interrumpir, pero tengo tus armas ordenadas por letalidad, tal como las querías.- dijo Sven felizmente.

-¿Y QUIEN DIJO QUE LAS QUERÍA ASÍ? ¿ES QUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA POR AQUI?- Estoico rugió mientras avanzaba hacia Sven.

Afortunadamente para Sven, Hipo y Hallie bloquearon el camino de Estoico.

-¡Oye papá, papá, papá!- dijo Hipo. –Se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Si involucra lanzarle un hacha en la cabeza a Sven, quiero oírla.- dijo Estoico.

Sven rápidamente agarró un escudo cercano y se escondió detrás de él temblando. -Oh, mi oveja me está llamando.- dijo y rápidamente se fue corriendo.

-Pensaba en algo un poco más relajante.- dijo Hipo y Hallie lo miró fijamente, probablemente pensando cuándo alguna vez habían hecho algo relajante.

-¿Cuándo hicimos algo así?- le susurro Hallie.

-¿Algo que te ayude con la presión?- él continuó antes de susurrarle a su hermana.- Ahora lo haremos.

-¿PRESION? ¿QUÉ PRESION?- Estoico rugió sosteniendo su hacha con más fuerza. Tanto Hipo como Hallie lo miraron y Estoico aflojó su agarre. -Está bien, los escucho.

-Sí, estaba pensando, ¿Y si te tomas un par de días y, vienes con nosotros a ver la base dragón?- Hipo sugirió.

-No, imposible.- dijo Estoico despectivamente. -Hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí.

-Creo que la gente puede sobrevivir unos días sin ti.- dijo Hallie.

-Tiene razón, papá pero te diré algo, siendo honesto, la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque tenemos un problema de dragón en la isla.- dijo Hipo.

-¿De dragones?- dijo Estoico mirando hacia arriba. -¿Qué clase de problema?

-Bueno, veras, tratando de reubicar una nueva especie de dragones y pensé que podríamos manejarlo mejor, pero nos serviría tu ayuda papá.- dijo Hipo.

-Sí, ese dragón ha destrozado la base todas las noches y ni siquiera nos hemos acercado para capturarlo.- dijo Hallie.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo darme un tiempo, si de verdad me necesitan.- dijo Estoico pensativo.

-Oh, lo hacemos.- aseguró Hipo mientras salían de la arena. –En verdad, en verdad te necesitamos.

-Y creo que la aldea dará un suspiro de alivio.- dijo Hallie en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste hija?- pregunto Estoico mirándola.

-¡Nada papi!- sonrió Hallie inocentemente.

* * *

De vuelta en, La Orilla del Dragón, Bocón y los jinetes acababan de terminar de construir una gran pared de rocas que rodeaba la base.

-Tengo que admitir que es una pared impresionante.- dijo Astrid. –Detendrá al Cuernatronante, al menos desde tierra.

-Le pondré Greta, como mi primer amor.- dijo Bocón. -Grande, fornida, robusta dirían algunos.- Luego tuvieron un gruñido de dragón en la distancia y lo reconocieron una vez como el Cuernatronante.

-¡Viene del oeste! ¡Y se está acercando!- Patapez gritó.

Astrid voló hacia el cielo y vio movimiento en el bosque. -¡Todos, monten!- ella ordeno.

Todos los jinetes montaron sus dragones y despegaron hacia el cielo, dejando a Bocón en la base de la pared. Él colocó sus brazos alrededor de él para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-¡No me moveré! La pared no caerá.- dijo.

Entonces algo se estrelló contra la pared con tanta fuerza que sacudió toda la pared. Cuando paró, Bocón parecía triunfante.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Les dije, mi Greta soportaría!- Dijo con orgullo.

Sin embargo, la atalaya que rodeaba la pared no lo hizo. Se volcaron y cayeron directamente hacia Bocón.

-Oh, Greta, ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Bocón antes de que las torres de vigilancia aterrizaran encima de él.

Los jinetes volvieron rápidamente y comenzaron a excavar para sacar a Bocón.

-¡Deprisa, quiten esos troncos!- Ordenó Astrid.

Astrid y Tormenta empujan a uno de los encerrados y encuentran a Bocón tirado en el suelo arrugado.

-Bocón, ¿Estás bien?- ella preguntó.

-Buen día, mami.- dijo Bocón aturdido. Sus ojos estaban apuntando en todas direcciones y estaba claro que no estaba al tanto de lo que lo rodeaba. -¿Es hora de ir a la escuela para matar dragones?

Luego se derrumbó.

-Oye, su pared aguanto.- dijo Patán. –Y todo lo demás está destrozado.

Luego oyeron otro rugido de dragón y los gemelos actuaron de inmediato sin pensar.

-¡Alerta!- Brutacio gritó. Luego comenzaron a volar hacia el dragón que se dirigía hacia ellos con el ataque de gas y chispa de Eructo y Guacara, y Colmillo se unió a ellos. -¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Quien tiene armas! ¡Ataquen ya!

El dragón al que atacaban era en realidad Chimuelo. Afortunadamente, el Furia Nocturna era lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivar los ataques.

-Oigan, paren. ¡Ya basta!- Hipo gritó. Hallie se aferró con fuerza a Chimuelo, ya que ella iba al frente para que su padre fuera más cómodo con ellos.

Los gemelos y Colmillo detienen sus ataques.

-Oh, está bien. Lamento todo eso.- dijo Brutacio en tono de disculpa. Luego notó que Estoico estaba con ellos. –Que gusto verlo, Jefe. Hoy me parece muy sano. Tiene las manos muy fuertes y bien trabajadas. Como sea, bienvenido a infierno Cuernatronante.

Estoico se bajó de la espalda de Chimuelo y examinó el daño que el Cuernatronante había causado.

-No era broma lo del problema de dragones.- dijo.

-¿Alguien está herido?- Hallie preguntó mirando a Astrid.

-Bueno, algo así.- dijo Astrid mirando a Bocón.

Bocón había recuperado la conciencia, pero tenía esa expresión aturdida. Por el momento, pensó que era un ama de casa vikinga.

-Hola, amores. ¿Alguien quiere pudin de higo?- dijo sosteniendo una bota. Hallie se cubrió la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas.

Todos, excepto Hallie, estaban simplemente muertos en silencio.

-¿Y qué le pasa a él?- dijo Estoico rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, jefe, empecemos por la pierna de madera. Después agreguemos el garfio, el mal aliento, el cuello raro. Es que, mire ese cuello.- dijo Brutacio.

-Estará bien.- dijo Patán cortando a Brutacio. –Lo golpeo una torre de vigilancia.

Bocón ahora se estaba riendo de Chimuelo como si hiciera una broma. -Ah, sí, muy bueno. ¿Quién diría que eres tan gracioso?- Él rio. Chimuelo se alejó soltando un gruñido, Hallie miro a Bocón ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo Chimuelo puede contar chistes?

Astrid luego se volvió para mirar a Hipo. -Hipo, estos ataques del Cuernatronante se salen de control. Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo.

-Bien entonces, primero lo primero.- dijo Estoico. -Comenzamos con…

-Astrid, revisa la costa este.- interrumpió Hipo y ella asintió. -Brutacio, Brutilda, ustedes el oeste.- Los gemelos saludaron. -Mi padre, Hallie y yo revisaremos la parte media. Patapez y Patán cuidaran a Bocón y reparan la base.

-Entendido.- dijo Patapez.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, espera un momento, amo de los dragones.- dijo Patán. Bocón luego presiona un dedo en su barbilla.

-Hola, cariño.- dijo Bocón.

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar?- Patán exigió.

Bocón entonces comenzó a gruñir y agarró la cara de Patán. -Soy un dragón.- dijo.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿Prefieres ir a cazar un dragón imparable y despiadado?- Hipo preguntó.

-Dragón despiadado, ¿eh?- dijo Patán pensativamente. Hallie no podía ver su expresión pero conocía a su primo lo suficiente para saber que Hipo había ganado la batalla.

-Ohh, mira mi colita.- dijo Bocón agitando su trasero. Luego acercó a Patán. -¿Los dragones persiguen su colita o les arrojan fuego?

-Pensándolo bien chicos, no quiero darles una ventaja injusta.- dijo Patán y comenzó a frotar el estómago de Bocón. -Así que talvez debería quedarme y proteger uno de los tesoros nacionales del archipiélago.

-¿Por qué crees que te estamos dejando?- pregunto Hallie retóricamente.

-El sol es una patata brillante, cubierta con mantequilla.- dijo Bocón mirando al sol.

-Y la luna es una bola de helado.- dijo Patán.

Hipo simplemente negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

* * *

Astrid y Tormenta vuelan por el aire, explorando la costa. Pasan una pequeña manada de Nadders Mortiferos y cuando no ven nada malo, continúan adelante. Cuando se van, algo salta de los arbustos, asustando a los Nadder.

* * *

Minutos después, Hipo, Hallie y Estoico estaban en el aire comenzando su búsqueda del Cuernatronante y Estoico no pudo evitar sentirse alegre al respecto.

-Ah, qué bueno es volver a volar por los aires.- dijo felizmente mientras miraba hacia la isla. –Ya veo por qué nunca fueron a visitarnos. Esta isla es espectacular.-

-Gracias, pero no podremos conservar nada de esto si no resolvemos el tema del Cuernatronante.- dijo Hipo.

-Cierto. ¿Cuándo empezó el problema exactamente?- Estoico preguntó.

-Hace algunas semanas.-respondió Hallie.

-No sabíamos que estaba en la isla. Y después, de pronto está en todas partes.- explicó Hipo. -Primero fue tras los dragones salvajes, después empezó a seguirnos a nosotros.

-¿Cuántos dragones ha matado?- pregunto Estoico.

-A ninguno aun.

-Este dragón además de fuerte. Es rápido, es listo y es evasivo. Ni siquiera pudimos verlo bien.- agrego Hallie.

-Esto parece todo un reto, ¿No es así?- dijo Estoico como si cazar un dragón peligroso fuera la emoción de su vida.

-Sí, así es.- estuvo de acuerdo Hipo.

Estoico luego se rio. –Mírennos a los tres.- dijo sacudiendo los hombros de su hijo. –Tres vikingos de cacería, planeando como atrapar a la bestia salvaje.

-Si, como una familia.- dijo Hallie sonriendo.

-¿Ves? Ya estas más animado, ¿No?- dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-No nos adelantemos a conclusiones.-

Luego vieron una manada de Nadders Mortiferos volando fuera del bosque.

-¡Ahí!- los dos hombres gritaron señalando.

-¡Abajo!- grito Hallie poniendo los ojos en blanco divertidamente.

Chimuelo acato la orden, pero una vez que aterrizaron no encontraron nada.

-¿Nada?- pregunto Hallie sorprendida.- ¿De nuevo?

-¿Ves lo que te digo?- dijo Hipo mientras saltaban desde Chimuelo. –Siempre lo perdemos.

-Bueno, no lo vimos volar, así que tiene que ir a pie.- dijo Estoico. -¿Pero por dónde?

-Sospechoso.- dijo Hallie como si fuera una mafiosa frotando sus manos para darle un toque de misterio, rodo los ojos cuando su hermano la miro con ternura ¿Acaso nunca iba a poder intimidar a alguien?

Entonces, Hipo se dio cuenta de que había varios árboles con ramas rotas, como si algo grande los hubiera recorrido y los hubiera arrancado.

-Por aquí.- dijo. –Seguimos el camino de árboles que tiro.

Estoico sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Después de ti, hijo.

-Los hombres primero.- señalo Hallie.

Hipo lo condujo a él, Hallie y Chimuelo a través del rastro de árboles destrozados y Estoico no se había sentido así desde las Guerras de los Dragones cuando él y su partida de caza estaban rastreando dragones.

-Ho ho, esto es grandioso.- dijo frotándose las manos.

Habían estado caminando durante horas y ahora era la puesta del sol cuando encontraron un rastro del Cuernatronante. Eso siguió las pistas que claramente había llevado, pero aun así era como si estuvieran un paso atrás.

-Estas huellas están frescas.- dijo Hipo estudiando las pistas. –Debemos estar cerca de él.

-Es como si la bestia sintiera que nos acercamos, y cambiara de rumbo.- dijo Estoico frotándose la barba. -Un adversario muy valioso.

Hallie se dio la vuelta mirando a unos arbustos, creyendo haber oído un gruñido proveniente de los arbustos pero se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano y a su padre.

Continuaron caminando, pero aun así no encontraron nada, ni siquiera una huella.

-Tenemos que estar más cerca.- dijo Hipo cansado al entrar en el claro.

-Ah, no lo creo.- dijo Estoico. –Ya estuvimos aquí. Miren las ramas rotas de este lado del camino. La bestia nos está engañando.

-Como dije, inteligente.- dijo Hallie.

-Espera, ¿Crees que sabe que la cazamos?- dijo Hipo abrió los ojos.

-No, creo que ella nos caza.

-¡Oh, eso es bueno! No, lo prefiero más de la otra forma.- dijo Hipo sarcásticamente.

-Yo prefiero de ninguna forma.- dijo Hallie asustada abrazando el brazo de Hipo.

Entonces, Hipo se dio cuenta de que su padre caminaba hacia un gran tronco y reconoció la expresión de su rostro. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué piensas, papá?- preguntó.

Se detuvo en una rama del tronco y se volvió hacia él. –Tal vez tenga una idea de cómo atrapar a esta bestia.

Minutos después, Estoico estaba parado en el medio del claro con un pedazo de cuerda en una mano y una gran rama y la otra. Él comenzó a golpear la rama en el suelo y cantando como lo hizo.

 _Con mi cuerda voy y el garrote doy,_

 _Y mi olor a yak es lo de hoy._

 _¡Un vikingo es lo que soy!_

-Por favor, no hay forma de que eso…- comenzó Hallie.

Entonces rugió un dragón y luego lo vieron.

El Cuernatronante poseía un cuerpo redondeado y un cuello grueso cubierto por grandes placas. Sus alas eran grandes y gruesas, al igual que sus patas y su cola, la cual termina en la forma de un mazo alargado con picos pequeños. Poseía un hocico corto, con un cuerno nasal fino y curvado hacia adentro color rojo, y un par de cuernos muy largos y finos sobre su cabeza que se curvan hacia los costados. Sus ojos eran pequeños y amarillos, y en su mandíbula inferior, más grande que la superior, había un grueso y corto cuerno que se curvaba hacia adentro.

-Wow.- dijo Hallie.- ¡Esa sí que es una bestia!

-¡Bueno, eres magnífico! Y tienes mucho que decir, ¿No?- dijo Estoico luciendo extremadamente impresionado.

El Cuernatronante rugió y pareció que estaba a punto de atacar.

-Bueno, veamos si puedes contra mi.- dijo Estoico lanzando a un lado la rama.

Los dos cargan uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo y luego Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo aparecieron en el aire con una red lista para atraparlo. Sin embargo, el Cuernatronante lo vio y corrió hacia la izquierda justo cuando Hallie lanzaba la red.

Fantástico...

-Oh, oh.- Hallie se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Pa, sal de ahí!- Hipo gritó.

-¡Ni muerto!- gritó Estoico, quien todavía estaba cargando hacia el Cuernatronante.

Estoico lazó el cuerno delantero del Cuernatronante. El Cuernatronante intentó tirar a Estoico lanzándolo, pero él simplemente aterrizó en frente de él. El Cuernatronante comenzó a despegar.

-¡Oh, no, claro que no!- dijo Estoico y tiró de la cuerda.

Lo siguiente que Cuernatronante supo fue que lo golpearon contra el suelo. El Cuernatronante lo miró y le devolvió la mirada; Estoico podía ver que tenían algo en común, que no se rendían fácilmente.

-¡Papá, suelta la cuerda!- Hipo gritó. Hallie tenía sus ojos cubiertos con sus manos

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el Cuernatronante despegó nuevamente y esta vez arrastró Estoico junto con él. Subieron más y más hasta que estuvieron por encima del árbol, pero el Cuernatronante siguió volando hacia arriba.

-¡Papá, no sueltes la cuerda!- Hipo gritó.

-¡No puedo mirar!- grito Hallie pero lentamente miro a través de sus dedos

Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, Estoico comenzó a perder el control de la cuerda y comenzó a desplomarse hacia el suelo. El Cuernatronante luego dio media vuelta y voló directamente hacia él.

-Oh, quieres pelear mientras estoy cayendo.- Estoico gritó como si cayera a su muerte no fuera gran cosa. -¡Ven por tu merecido!

El Cuernatronante rugió mientras se acercaba más y más hacia él.

-¡Venga!

Entonces aparecieron Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo de la nada y agarró a Estoico. Chimuelo voló rápidamente y el Cuernatronante pasó volando junto a ellos.

-Será mejor que volvamos a La Orilla del Dragón por refuerzos.- aconsejó Hipo.

-Muchos refuerzos.- dijo Hallie.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Estoico y miró hacia atrás al Cuernatronante que acababa de aterrizar en la playa. -¡Esto no ha terminado, Cuernatronante!

Luego voló hacia La Orilla del Dragón, pero ninguno vio al Cuernatronante olfateando la cuerda que Estoico había usado.

* * *

Era de noche cuando regresaron a La Orilla del Dragón y aterrizaron en la cúpula. Los otros jinetes fortificaron la base con cualquier cosa que puedan tener en sus cabezas.

-¿Dónde está Bocón?- Estoico preguntó.

Luego vieron a Bocón persiguiendo a varios jabalíes con pintura en la cara. -Vuelvan, por favor. ¡Ja, ja!- el grito.

-Con los jabalíes.- adivinó Patán.

-Bien, Bocón ubicado.- dijo Hipo.

-Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral masiva en la cabeza, pasará un tiempo antes de que vuelva a la normalidad.- dijo Hallie.

-¿Encontraste el Cuernatronante?- Astrid preguntó.

-Más bien nos encontró él.- respondió Hipo.

-Ja, ja, fue un buen reto.- dijo Estoico. Hallie sonrió divertida.

-Hay que reabastecernos, y luego vamos todos a buscarlo.- dijo Hipo.

-Eh, apuesto que lo encuentro, justo ahora.- dijo Brutacio.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?.- dijo Patán escépticamente.

-Oh si.

-¿Oh enserio?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo?

-Espéralo.- dijo Brutacio. Luego señaló hacia el cielo. -¡Bing!

Todos se volvieron y vieron al Cuernatronante volando hacia ellos.

-¡Qué-ah!- Hipo gimió. Luego miró a los jinetes. -Todos a sus dragones, tenemos que alejarlo de La Orilla del Dragón.- Luego miró al Cuernatronante con asombro. –La bestia nos rastreó hasta aquí.

-Lo diré una vez más ¡Ese dragón es inteligente!- Hallie soltó una carcajada sorprendida.

-Impresionante.- dijo Estoico mirando impresionado.

-Papá, Hallie, primero lo atrapamos y luego lo admiramos.- dijo Hipo corriendo hasta Chimuelo.

En cuestión de segundos, todos montaron sus dragones, Estoico se subió a un paseo con Hipo, Hallie y Chimuelo. Luego se dirigieron hacia el Cuernatronante entrante y, de repente, los Terrores Nocturnos pasaron volando junto a ellos.

-¿A dónde van los Terrores Nocturnos?- dijo Hipo perplejo.

El Cuernatronante luego voló justo hacia ellos y hacia la base.

-¿Y por qué no nos sigue el Cuernatronante?- Estoico preguntó.

-Porque lo está siguiendo a él.- dijo Hallie.

Bocón todavía estaba en la base persiguiendo a un jabalí y completamente inconsciente de que el Cuernatronante volaba hacia él.

-Sr. Jabalí, regrese, por favor. Solo quiero hablar como amigos.- dijo Bocón.

Volaron rápidamente hacia el Cuernatronante, pero ellos no podrían alcanzar a Bocón lo suficientemente rápido.

-Llamemos su atención, amigo.- dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo disparó una ráfaga de plasma, pero el Cuernatronante lo esquivó y siguió volando como si nada. Luego aterrizó en el suelo y rugió, causando que todos los Terrores Nocturnos cercanos volaran.

Luego dirigió su atención a Bocón, que no lo había notado en absoluto. Rugió y luego corrió hacia el directamente.

-¡Tormenta, arroja espinas!- Ordenó Astrid.

Tormenta disparó varias de sus espinas al Cuernatronante, pero rebotó en su armadura y siguió corriendo.

Patán y los gemelos obtuvieron sus dragones para disparar sus ataques de fuego en el Cuernatronante, pero siguió atravesando las llamas.

-Para ser un dragón tan poderoso, no parece tener sed de sangre.- señaló Estoico.

-Aun no, pero aún sigue persiguiendo a Bocón.- dijo Hipo.

El Cuernatronante estaba ahora a un metro de Bocón y no mostraba signos de desaceleración. Hipo no tuvo otra opción, tenía que matar al Cuernatronante.

-Odio hacer esto, pero es el Cuernatronante o Bocón.- dijo. Bajó la vista hacia Chimuelo. -Solo tenemos una oportunidad, amigo. ¡Que valga la pena!

Hallie se cubrió los ojos ya que sabía lo que su hermano estaba a punto de hacer, y no tenía la intención de ver.

Estoico parecía extremadamente perplejo, el Cuernatronante había estado asustando a los dragones fuera de la isla y no estaba tomando el territorio. Atacó la base, pero dejó a Hallie, a los jinetes y sus dragones ilesos. No ha matado a nadie, de hecho tampoco ha lastimado a nadie.

-No tiene sentido.- dijo. Luego vio varios Terrores Nocturnos si tenían miedo de algo y no era al Cuernatronante. –A menos que ¡Hipo, espera!

Estoico rápidamente tiró de Chimuelo haciéndole perder su oportunidad.

-Papá, ¿Qué haces?- Hipo gritó.

-No tan rápido.- dijo Bocón acariciando al jabalí cansado.

El jabalí se escapó cuando escuchó el acercamiento de Cuernatronante. Bocón se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Cuernatronante detenerse en seco y luego rugió en su cara.

-Oh, mira, es Peppy, mi mascota, mi yak favorita.- dijo Bocón alegremente y comenzó a acariciar al Cuernatronante. El Cuernatronante se sorprendió y Hallie no se sorprendió, no se parecía en nada a un yak. -No te comimos en la mañana Snoggletog después de todo. No.-

Hipo lo miró, el Cuernatronante hizo un intento de matar o comer a Bocón. Hallie vio y se dio cuenta que el dragón no envió a Bocón al Valhalla.

-Si ese dragón quisiera lastimar a alguien, ya lo habría hecho. Aquí está pasando otra cosa.- dijo Estoico.

-¿Como que?- Hipo preguntó.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo. Bájame cerca de él.- dijo Estoico.

Hipo luego voló hacia el suelo, y los otros jinetes lo siguieron. Bocón todavía estaba allí abrazando al Cuernatronante y haciendo sonidos de bebé.

Luego notó que Estoico saltaba de Chimuelo.

-Ja ja ja! Estoico, ¿Recuerdas a Peppy?- dijo alegremente.

-Sí, sí, Bocón.- dijo Estoico hirviendo y se dirigió al Cuernatronante. -Peppy y yo tenemos que hablar de algo.

Bocón luego miró a los hermanos. –Hipo, Hallie, ¿Ya conocen a Peppy?- el grito.

-Oh, bueno.- murmuró Hipo en voz baja.

-No, no he conocido a tu yak, pero conozco a "Peppy el Cuernatronante".- dijo Hallie.

Estoico se acercó al Cuernatronante, que emitió un gruñido grave, y los dos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, dragón?- Estoico preguntó.

El Cuernatronante luego se volvió y miró hacia el mar. Estoico luego miró a Hallie y los otros jinetes.

-Creo que está tratando de decirnos algo.- dijo.

El Cuernatronante luego rugió y golpeó su cabeza en el suelo y de inmediato los otros dragones comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña. Todos gruñeron y luego volaron al aire, a excepción de Chimuelo.

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa, qué pasa?- Patapez gritó aterrorizado mientras los dragones volaban en círculos.

-Creo que tienes razón.- dijo Hipo.

El Cuernatronante arrojó a Estoico al aire.

-¡Pa!-grito Hallie.

Estoico luego aterrizó en la espalda de Cuernatronante. -¡Guau, grandulón! ¡Espera un poco!- él dijo.

El Cuernatronante luego despegó y voló al mar.

-¡Tras él, amigo!- dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo luego despegó y comenzó a perseguir al Cuernatronante. Los otros dragones siguieron a Chimuelo y todos se encontraron.

-¡Hijos, por allá!- Estoico gritó señalando.

Hipo y Hallie miraron y vio una ola masiva dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-El nivel del mar.- Hipo jadeó. -¿Está aumentando?

-¿Qué?- chillo Hallie aterrada apretando su agarre en la cintura de su hermano.

Hipo voló más cerca, para desgracia de Hallie que cerró los ojos, y vio que el camino era lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse el lado de la costa. Voló rápidamente a la base donde los otros jinetes estaban esperando.

-Una ola gigante se dirige hacia acá.- dijo Hipo saltando desde Chimuelo. -El Cuernatronante lo sabía nos quería decir que nos fuéramos. ¡Trataba de salvarnos! Eso explica por qué perseguia a Bocón.

-No lo creo.- dijo Brutacio sin parecer convencido. -Bien, chicos, rápido.- dijo mirando a los demás. -¿Cuánto se tarda en aprender a nadar?

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Hallie aun en la espalda de Chimuelo, asustada.

-No tenemos que nadar. Solo hay que evitar que la ola llegue a la base.- dijo Hipo.

-¿No es algo tarde para eso, Hipo?- dijo Patán.

-¡No!- dijo Astrid. -La pared de Bocón...- Todos se volvieron y miraron la pared. -Es lo suficientemente grande como para detenerla. Solo hay que reforzarla.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos rápido.- dijo Hallie mirando al mar. –Esa aterradora ola está por llegar.

Hallie tenía razón, solo tenían unos diez minutos antes de que la ola los golpeara.

De una vez todo listo para funcionar. Tienen en más bloques a la pared para hacerlo más alto y más fuerte.

-¡Ya viene la ola! ¡De prisa!- Patapez gritó. Luego notó que la pared no estaba lo suficientemente alta. -¡La pared no es tan alta como para detener la ola!

-¡Si y se agrieta!- Gritó Astrid.

Ella tenía razón, el agua salía de las grietas en la roca.

-¡Encárguense de las grietas, hijos! Tengo una idea.- gritó Estoico.

-¡Ya oyeron chicos!- Hipo gritó mirando a los jinetes.

-¡Ya vamos!- Gritó Astrid.

Astrid luego voló hacia la pared.

-¡Tormenta, arroja espinas!- ella ordenó.

Tormenta luego disparó varias espinas a las grietas en las rocas que tapaban los agujeros.

-Albóndiga, ¡Escupe!- Patapez ordenó.

Albóndiga luego disparó varias ráfagas de lava que tapaban las rocas juntas.

Mientras lo hacían, los otros jinetes comenzaron a agregarle más piedras, pero se estaba acabando la ola a minutos de distancia. Hallie se quedó sin aliento al ver el tamaño de la ola y enterró su rostro en la espalda de Hipo, quien le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla.

Estoico, mientras tanto, había alcanzado una gran pila de mar, pero pasó por alto la base.

-Muy bien, terminemos lo que empezaste.- dijo mirando al Cuernatronante.

El Cuernatronante rugió y voló directamente hacia la pila de mar, luego atacó la base con varias bolas de fuego que explotaron al impactar. Luego voló directamente a la pila de mar a toda velocidad.

-¡A toda marcha, grandulón!- Estoico gritó.

El Cuernatronante estaba feliz de complacer y voló directamente hacia la pila de mar. El impacto causó que la pila marina se volcara y aterrizó directamente sobre la pared justo cuando la ola estaba a punto de golpearla.

La ola se estrelló contra la pared, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la fuerza y la ola desembolsada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los jinetes estaban ocupados limpiando los escombros. Hipo, Hallie y Patapez se maravillan con el Cuernatronante mientras pasa volando con Estoico sobre su espalda.

-No puedo creerlo, chicos.- dijo Patapez. -Si el Cuernatronante no nos hubiera avisado, estaríamos destrozados.

-Estoy más impresionada ahora de cómo nos rastreó.- dijo Hallie.

Vieron como el Cuernatronante volaba hacia arriba en el aire y escucharon a Estoico riéndose.

-Miren a ese chico. Es sorprendente.- continuó Patapez.

-¡Sí!- Estoico estuvo de acuerdo volando hacia ellos. –Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Patapez.

-Saben chicos, es una nueva clase de dragón. Necesitamos un nombre.

-Bueno, nos rastreó.- dijo Hipo pensativo. -¿Qué te parece Clase Rastreadora?

-¿Clase Rastreadora?- Patán se burló. -Sí, claro! Eso parece una ocurrencia mía.

-Perfecto.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Hallie.

-Clase Rastreadora será.-dijo Patapez.

-¿Qué? ¿Les gusta?- Patán desconcertado. -¡Ay, por favor!

Unas horas más tarde, Bocón se había recuperado y ahora estaba en su barco que estaba anclado en el puerto. Hipo, Hallie y Estoico estaban allí junto con Chimuelo y el Cuernatronante.

-Bocón, me alegras que hayas vuelto a la normalidad.- dijo Hipo.

-Sí, no estoy seguro de que paso, pero me duele en lugares que no les puedo decir.- dijo Bocón mirando un poco perplejo.

-Solo tómalo con calma y en unos días estarás de vuelta con toda tu fuerza.- aseguró Hallie.

-Bueno, hijos, me alegra que insistieran en que viniera.- dijo Estoico.

-Sabes, papá, cuando Hallie y yo volvimos por primera vez a Berk, pensé que tal vez nos extrañabas a nosotros. Pero era a Thornado todo el tiempo.- dijo Hipo.

-Aw, extraño a esa magnífica bestia.- dijo Estoico frotando al Cuernatronante, que parecía gustarle. –Teníamos una conexión los dos.

-Entiendo.- dijo Hipo caminando hacia Chimuelo y le dio un masaje. -No puedo imaginar cómo sería estar sin Chimuelo.

-Eso lo entenderé cuando tenga un dragón.- aseguro Hallie sonriendo.

-Bueno, Thornado nunca será reemplazado, pero este sujeto...- dijo Estoico gesticulando hacia el Cuernatronante. -Somos muy parecidos, él y yo. Somos protectores, somos líderes.

-Y tienen la cabeza dura.- agregó Bocón desde su bote.

-¿Cabeza dura, dijiste?- dijo Estoico escalando en el Cuernatronante. –Más bien será rompe craneos.- Luego se detuvo y miró hacia Cuernatronante. -Espera, así es como te llamaremos. Rompecráneos!

Rompecráneos rugió informándoles que le gusta su nuevo nombre.

Hipo y Hallie se despidieron con la mano, pero antes de irse, Estoico le dijo a ambos: -Y, por cierto, hijos, si los extraño. Mucho de hecho.

Hipo sonrió.

-Awww, siento el amor de nuevo.- comento Hallie abrazando a Hipo de la cintura dramáticamente.

Estoico miró a Rompecráneos. -Muy bien, grandulón. Reegresemos a Berk.- dijo mientras despegaban. -Tengo la silla de montar perfecta esperando por ti.

Hipo y Hallie observaron mientras desaparecían en la distancia y Chimuelo lamió a Hipo. Luego se fue corriendo e Hipo sacudió la cabeza. Hallie abrazo con más fuerza a su hermano y el la miro divertido antes de besarle la nariz con cariño, su hermanita soltó una risita.

-Está bien, muchachos, tenemos mucho trabajo. Así que, empecemos.- dijo Hipo.

-Como padre e hijo.- se rio Hallie antes de darse cuenta de un detalle.- Un momento… ¡¿Cómo es posible que papá consiga un dragón antes que yo?!


	9. Nota Conoce mas a Hallie

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, lamento desilusionaros si creen que es un capitulo pero necesito su opinión. Se que esta historia no es muy conocida como mi otra historia de TMNT que tiene mas información de su protagonista, por lo que eh decidido hacer algunos capítulos propios en cada temporada de RTTE que sean centrados en Hallie, quiero que la conozcan mas por que Hallie es un personaje que poco a poco se ira desarrollando como transcurra la historia.

Así que pornto habrá un episodio sera uno propio centrado en Hallie por lo que tardare en pensarlo, escribirlo y publicarlo. Tengo que decidir si sera antes de Temblar, Agitar y Rodar, o continuado de este.

¿Quieres conocer mas a Hallie? Aquí te respondo esa pregunta:

¿Quien es Hallie?

Hallie es la hija del matrimonio de Estoico el Vasto y Valka, es la hermana pequeña de Hipo y la primera niña nacida de la cada del jefe.

¿Como es Hallie?

Hallie es una dulce niña de trece años, generosa, inocente, sarcástica y gentil, pero a veces ella demuestra tener un fuerte temperamento heredado de su padre. Al pasar mas tiempo con Hipo, Hallie desarrollo un gran amor por los dragones (incluso superando a Patapez), por los libros y por el dibujo, ya que en varias ocasionas se vera usando el cuaderno de Hipo para dibujar. Su amor por los dragones la llevo a tener una pequeña desesperación por tener un dragón y ser parte de los Jinetes de Dragones. A pesar de tener trece años, Hallie es muy inocente debido a la sobreprotección de Hipo y un claro ejemplo se ve cuando los gemelos usaron el termino "diversión" cuando se refirieron a la fosa de jabalíes el cual todos los jinetes entendieron excepto ella.

¿Hallie es una vikinga fuerte?

Si, aunque aun no a demostrado sus habilidades de combate, Hallie es una de las vikingas mas fuertes de Berk estando al mismo nivel de Astrid o incluso superior, es capas de combatir con enemigos mas del doble de su tamaño. Ella es la primera vikinga de su isla que es experta en la arqueria tradicional y no usando ballestas.

¿Como es la relación de hermanos de Hipo y Hallie?

A pesar de que se llevan cinco años de diferencia, Hipo y Hallie son muy cercanos, siempre están cerca del uno al otro y se cuidan la espalda. A Hallie no le da pena abrazar a su hermano de ves en cuando ni estar cerca de el, Hipo es muy protector con ella y también demostró ser muy celoso cuando un niño se le acerca. Resumiendo todo eso es que; Para Hipo, Hallies es la niña de sus ojos y su consentida y para Hallie, Hipo es su héroe y su ejemplo a seguir.

...

Eso es lo mas de información que les puedo dar de Hallie pero van a conocer mas de ella en los próximos capítulos.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
